


【錘基】Life Plan

by izaya050452



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 93,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izaya050452/pseuds/izaya050452
Summary: 前醫生Alpha錘X糕點師Omega基關鍵詞：現在AU、一見鍾情、NC17Thor對在外擺攤的Loki一見鍾情，為此跑片小市集的Alpha在某天的聖誕市集一口答應了對方的提議，並不小心引發Omega多年來的各種病症，Loki為此情不得以的多次出入醫院。
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. 朋友

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：  
> 他人日基微量提及、進展飛快、孕期play、女裝、生子、有BUG【含微量盾冬】

01  
聽說被愛神邱比特的箭射中心臟，那麼那個人就會愛上任何有生命和無生命的人事物，而站在金光閃閃燈幕下的金髮Alpha體驗到了這個人間流傳的神話。

Thor是在某個聖誕節小市集看見他的。

對方有一頭漂亮的黑色長捲髮、翠綠的眼眸充滿高等寶石的光澤、精緻的臉龐像個白瓷雕刻象，卻又比它更有色澤、水感、彈性與溫度，被對方完全吸引的男人需要花費一番功夫才能平定心神。

從那天起，Thor開始跑遍全挪威的大小市集，就為了再見那位散發獨特魅力的Beta。

可惜那位漂亮的黑髮美人只會在特別節日的小市集出現，而且每次販賣的品項都會有所不同。

情人節他賣各種造型的巧克力蛋糕和巧克力餅乾；復活節賣各種可愛的彩色兔子糖；萬聖節賣南瓜特製的小甜派及南瓜濃湯；聖誕節賣用糖霜製作的手繪薑餅人。

有一年，他做了自己最愛的星空薑餅人，Thor在那次的小談中得知，黑髮美人是個專業的糕點師。

「你好，請給我一個聖誕老人及聖誕樹的糖霜餅乾。」畏畏縮縮的大男人站在黑髮美人的面前，心臟噗通噗通的跳。

「總共是四十五克朗，謝謝。」將客人指定的兩塊餅乾放進紙袋，Loki又額外的多送一塊小薑餅人進去當作贈品，「送給你，每年每一攤都來光顧我的客人也就只有你。」

黑髮美人認得這個男人，因為這三年來的市集活動都能看見這高壯的身影出現在攤位前，所以Loki特別有映像，給重要的客人一個甜美的專業笑容遞上一張小名片說：「有興趣的話，這是我甜點店的名片，有空歡迎來看看。」

被突如其來的面容煞到，接過名片的Thor原本想說“謝謝”，結果變成吃螺絲的“我喜歡你”。

「啊…不是，我的意思是指我喜歡你做的甜點，很有設計感也很好吃，我的同事也很喜歡。」緊張到冒出手汗，Thor除了那次的小談以外都是買完東西、付完錢就會離開，就像個普通的客人。

這不停圓場的傻Alpha讓Loki心中發笑，「同事？喔！情人節跟你一起來的女同事？我還以為你們是男女朋友，男的帥女的美，特別登對不是嗎？」

這下糗了，今年的情人節Thor因為覺得自己一人在滿堆情人裡逛市集很是詭異，就請了身為青梅竹馬兼同事的Sif陪自己來逛街，沒想到讓對方誤會了！

但這怎麼能怪罪Loki，他賣的商品原本就是為了自己商店用的情人款雛型，Loki會提前兩年研發新品，再利用一年的時間慢慢做調整，直到做出自己及客人都滿意的口味與造型才會正式高價上架。

這就是為什麼一個專業糕餅師會特地花錢擺攤的原因，全為了自己的美學、客戶的評價及更高的營收。

金髮Alpha結結巴巴的想解釋什麼，可是黑髮Beta的客人卻一個接著一個的湧上，其中還混著幾個光看眼神就圖謀不軌的男子及女子，讓Thor拉起Alpha的警報系統，當目送最後一位客戶離開時，他還傻傻的站在一旁的大樹下觀望。

此時此刻是晚上九點。

「你是走路來還是開車？」Thor被那好聽的聲音拉回目光，黑髮Beta已經收好攤位及自己的包包，手上拿著車鑰匙淘氣的在自己面前晃了晃，少了一張桌面的近距離接觸讓Thor當場倒吸一口氣…

他現在正跟自己的初戀距離不到三十公分，他覺得自己像個變態一樣在感受對方鼻子吐出的二氧化碳氣體。

「喔…我搭公車…」

「喔！是嗎？」Loki將潔白的食指放在嘴唇上輕點，像在想某些事情，這個微小的小動作再次貫穿Alpha已經夠脆弱的心臟，而等一回兒他會品嚐到一個更大的不定時炸彈，「我看你也沒吃晚餐，要不我們一起去吃頓飯？我開車如何？常客。」

「！！？」精神未定的傻Alpha停頓的半刻鐘才立即回覆，「好啊！當然好！…啊…我叫Thor，Thor．Odinson。」緊張到炸裂的Alpha抓緊自己的褲子兩側，擦掉後手汗才禮貌性的伸出手。

回握了回去，魅力的Beta再次露出一個漂亮的笑容，卻跟原本的待客微笑有些不同，「Loki，Loki．Laufeyson。」

這頓晚餐是Thor活在這世界上二十八年中最美味的一次，美麗的三十層樓高夜景、客人不多的燭光晚餐、吃相美如名畫的初戀對象。

「說吧，你每場都來有什麼目的。」

漂亮的翠綠色瞳孔像是貓眼一樣的看穿Alpha的小心思，Loki並沒有白活那些苦逼的十八年，男人、女人的一點小動作、小眼神就能讓他知道這個人是否只是單純的想品嚐自己的作品。

那個Thor的女同事就真的只是單純的覺得自己做的巧克力蛋糕美味。

被一問而慌了陣腳，Thor試圖說些謊來掩蓋自己被撩起的興致，但很不妙的黑髮Beta卻比他更快開口，堵死了他的去路，「你現在看起來像在想藉口，沒用的，謊言、欺騙、偽裝在我眼裡沒一個有用，因為那是我的專長。」

Beta喝了一口餐後的特調漿果咖啡，繼續說，「會一直平凡出現在我身邊的人只有兩種，為了品嚐我作品的客人，再來就是貪圖美色的變態，而你，Thor．Odinson很奇怪，兩個都不是，說吧，你用意何在？」

聽見這話，Thor的兒子瞬間就冷靜下來了。

「我對你一見鍾情，Loki。」Thor干巴巴的喉嚨幾出幾個破掉的音節，他連忙的喝了口美式咖啡，補了一句，「我能這樣叫你嗎？」

「我沒有腺體還墮過胎。」高挑的“Beta”站起身，長於肩的頭髮在主人離席的飄蕩下露出一小條淡淡的手術疤痕，就位於本該鼓起的腺體上方，他的初戀竟然是個沒有腺體的Omega。

Thor還以為對方是個過於美麗的Beta。

將剩餘的咖啡一飲而淨，金髮Alpha連忙的跟上了正在櫃檯付帳的Omega，沒了他的車，Thor也別想在過十點搭上一班安全駕駛的公車。

坐上了副駕駛，整個跑車內寂靜的像是醫院裡的太平間，Thor還沒緩和過來，他不知道Loki為什麼要對沒見幾次面、也沒說幾次話的自己說那些私事，而且還是充滿衝擊性的個人隱私。

「…我…」不介意，雖然Thor很想這麼說，但心思雜亂的Alpha不想騙人也不想洗腦自己，世界上可沒有任何一位Alpha能馬上接受一位沒有腺體、沒有味道又無法生育的Omega，「我們還是可以做朋友的…對嗎？」

Omega笑了聲，“朋友？”他有多少年沒聽過這個虛無縹緲的名詞了，“家人、朋友、愛人”沒一個能真的信任，哪怕是認識四年的水果店老闆，他是個好人，Omega看的出來，但還是盡量保持距離。

受過教訓的Omega堅信著，世界上唯一能信任的只有自己，所以Loki從不虧待自己，他對自己好：

吃好、用好、穿好，做自己喜歡的事、不受別人目光影響、一心追求不小心開發出來的小興趣，還會想盡辦法得到自己想要的任何事物，那該死像是狗屎一樣的十幾年他要用他的後半人生全部補回來，沒一個人能阻止。

「如果你想換工作，我正好需要一個體力充足的人幫我扛訂購的麵粉。」

隔天一早，Thor遲去了原本穩定的工作。

「那間甜點店的老闆？我當然知道。」Thor的前同事在自己家的單人床上吃著烤魷魚配葡萄酒，滑著自創的聊天室訊息繼續說：「他可有名了，沒有腺體的Omega不是嗎？怎麼？你看上人家了？」

Fandral是這個小區域出了名的愛交朋友，人脈廣大的他隨便在群組問個問題都有蜂擁而上的解決方案。

將幾分鐘前發出去的消息遞給了Thor面前，真的是相當精彩，好的壞的全在上頭，包刮Thor本人不想知道的資訊一併付贈。

「別拿給我看！你這白痴！」不小心瞄到一個很不妙的字眼，金髮Alpha連忙將手機推回它的主人手裡，「我只是想知道他討厭什麼，而不是他的身家調查！」

「嘖！你早說嘛！」接回手機，Fandral連忙的阻止熱心又八卦的朋友繼續釋放更多驚人的消息。

回傳了一句“Dear，你們太熱情了，我只是有個懶人朋友想知道Loki．Laufeyson討厭什麼，以免自己斷送飯碗。”才恢復正常路線。

各種留言的終結是──Loki．Laufeyson討厭難吃的食物、討厭笨手笨腳的助手、討厭各種能堪稱熱情的視線以及──帶有“攻擊性”的Alpha。

「攻擊性？什麼是攻擊性？怎麼不說到清楚一點！」Thor手裡的抱枕快被他掐出棉花，好在它的主人即時挽救才沒發生意外。

Fandral連忙搖頭，他這個青梅竹馬怎麼這麼麻煩，一下不要清楚資訊現在又要，他真想打人，「拜託，你把人家的對話看完行嗎？」

他可用一個巨大的白眼回應Thor。

“攻擊性”泛指想試圖靠近他私生活的行為都會被黑髮Omega列為威脅、具有攻擊性，而Thor百分之百是那個被他列為第一號的危險人物。

「這我就不了了，他既然討厭你何必讓你在他那當個打雜小弟？」

「我不知道，可能…麵粉太重他搬不動吧？」沒了腺體的Omega就算是名男性也會大幅降低體能，有些甚至會妨礙到工作。

現在的社會對Omega其實並不苛刻，Alpha、Beta、Omega除了能不能生育、有沒有味道、會不會發情以外可說是只有男性、女性之分，再仔細一點頂多算上是否有天生的基因缺陷，所以像Loki這樣切除腺體的Omega在世人眼裡可說是相當的罕見。

還特別的會使喚人。

「Odinson，麵粉跟小麥粉還有砂糖快沒了快補新的進去。」專業的糕點師毫不客氣的使喚新進一個月左右的菜鳥，Thor在他的店面除了搬運重物以外可說是毫無用處可言。

和兩年之前的和藹形象完全不同，根本是兩個完全不同的個體，真正的Loki．Laufeyson說話惡毒、尖酸刻薄，還相當的冷漠、待人也相當的不親切，昨天又有一名新進員工被他的怒吼訓斥給嚇得離職。

他大概只會對客戶一慣性的微笑。

金髮Alpha任命的從倉庫扛出最後一袋麵粉及小麥粉，他走到正在搓揉麵糰的老闆身邊，「Loki，麵粉跟小麥粉都只下最後一袋…」

「我知道，別叫我名字。」黑髮Omega口氣溫柔的像糰棉花，卻又像隻充滿攻擊性、弓起貓背的黑豹，讓人難以靠近，「我雞皮疙瘩都起來了。」

「抱歉…那…麵粉我放旁邊。」

放下兩代幾十公斤的粉包，Thor就出了廚房接待外頭的客人，金髮Alpha笑起來真的很好看，許多女性客人都被他散發出來的信息素吸引。

戳完麵糰就等著它發酵完成，黑髮Omega突然冒起了冷汗，這絕對不是什麼正常現象，清洗掉手上的麵粉、從抽屜中取出一劑針管挨進自己的血管中。

「該死！」空當當的針管被Loki丟進火爐裡毀屍滅跡，打開抽風機也去除不了塑膠被焚燒的臭味，「這是怎麼回事？」

而身在櫃檯忙著結帳的Thor並沒有發現小窗口後頭有什麼異樣。

當天一結束營業，焦急的Omega就將菜鳥Alpha踢出店面，將門上鎖關下鐵柵欄後直接開著愛車奔向遠處永無止盡的黑夜道路，被拋棄在店門口的Alpha像條流浪狗可憐兮兮的走回附近的停車場。

黑髮Omega在醫院結束營業前五分鐘完成掛號，他能看出眼前的護士小姐的表情有多麼的哀怨，Loki也不想大半夜的還要等十個病號，但沒辦法，誰叫他“體弱多病”突然感受到身體不適。

在等待的時間Omega也不會呆坐在座位浪費寶貴的時間，他拿出自己寫滿畢生新血的甜品小冊子，他可在接下來的一個小時內多想幾個換季新品。

糕點師在輪到自己前整整想了十個之多新品雛型，冬季可少不了草莓，Loki設計了五款由各種不同品種的草莓所構成的甜塔及蛋糕，還有三款舊式巧克力蛋糕的新外型，已經兩款栗子尾季的急性創作。

明天訂購完麵粉就能來大膽的嘗試，這讓Loki的血液在冰雪中沸騰，他想他今天可能會興奮的無法入眠。

如果能這麼順利就好了。

「Laufeyson先生，很遺憾的，你的腺體開始在自我修復。」

這庸醫在說什麼鬼話？

Loki懵了神智、嘴角有些抽蓄，今天突然感受到久違的發情前兆才打了一支員工遺留下來的抑制劑，他可沒想過自己的腺體有一天會突然說復原就復原。

黑髮Omega在五年前確確實實的把自己送上手術台、跟自己的腺體告別，還是在這間醫院、這位醫生動的刀，怎麼可能有復原這選項可走，於是他忍不住吼出聲：

「怎麼可能！？腺體被切的很乾淨，你跟我保證過得！」

這下真的可慌了手腳，腺體的恢復代表很多事情，保受一個月發情一次的痛苦、可能受孕的夢魘，還要承受四面八方對自己散發Alpha信息素的惡臭，沒一樣好東西！

Omega甚至忘了自己信息素是什麼甜膩到要死人的味道。

「是，當初切的很乾淨，但是，」老醫生翻著手上的資料，過了一會兒又看向今天的最後一位病人，「我當初也有過告知，如果你的身邊出現了某個特別的Alpha，而你的腺體又長期受到對方信息素影響的話…會復原的機率也不會是零。」

「你說這機率不到百分之十，低的很！再說了，到底什麼是所謂的“特別”？！」

Loki的火氣都上來了，是Thor．Odinson，因為自己聞不到所以並沒有發現，在這兩人相處的一個多月中，他原本空蕩蕩的腺體一直被醫生定義為“特別”的信息素滋養、活化。

就他一個人這麼衰，百分之十的機率也被他給碰個正著！？

「是血型，信息素會隨著血型或是血液濃度而有所變化，所以我們每個人的信息素相比率都不一樣，能遇到一個跟自己比率相符的對象是很…」

「那有什麼辦法能解決這個狀況？」Omega耐不住性子將醫生的解釋說完，直白的插了一嘴，「比方說再動一次手術什麼的都好。」

「作為醫生，我勸你放棄。」老醫生搖著頭，他可不會為了錢跟病人的身體開玩笑，「二次切除手術帶來的傷害可不是體力變得虛弱就能解決，它可能會傷害到其他生理機能，你是個糕點師對吧？你喜歡做出美味的蛋糕嗎？」

「當然，糕點可說是我的命。」被懸掛在懸崖邊的Omega皺起眉頭，背後一涼，他突然有種預感眼前的醫生接下來說的話會成為宣判他死刑的魔咒。

「二次手術會切的很深，可能會傷及中樞神經，會影響到的機能相當的多，輕者為暫時性，重者為永久，我真心勸你放棄。」

死刑被宣判下來，Omega的眼前突然一黑不知道該怎麼辦，他不可能放棄他的甜點事業，好不容易拼出名氣的新血怎麼可能放棄，但他也不想回到以前的Omega生活，某些相關記憶可以讓他嘔吐的死去活來不是問題…

最後，黑髮Omega只能拿起被脫在一旁的外套，跟醫生表示自己了解之後準備離開。

「其實也不是沒有辦法。」Loki被老醫生的話吸引，他轉過頭盯著最後一絲希望不放，「找個對你沒興趣的Alpha臨時標記你，只是…」

「沒關係，謝謝你的好意。」Loki說完後便走出診療室，到外頭領幫助腺體修復的藥物。

老醫生再次嘆了口氣，想要切除腺體擺脫麻煩的Omega其實並不少，但多數的人都會因為後續造成的副作用而退避三舍，更別說是二次動刀，他活了這麼多年也沒遇過半個腺體有機會自我修復的病人。

維持五年的平靜生活現在全沒了，整個小鎮的人都知道Loki．Laufeyson是個沒有腺體的Omega，這樣要他去哪裡找一個對自己沒興趣又願意臨時標記自己的Alpha？

黑髮Omega能想到半個，那就是害自己走上原路的Thor．Odinson。

可這表示自己得跟他打上刺激的一砲，還要讓對方在自己體內成結卻又不能射精，如果弄的不好，他可能又要親手殺了自己腹中的一粒受精卵。

晃晃蕩蕩的走進藥局，這五年的醫療進步的神快，當年沒見過的各種商品現在全有了，Loki只買了幾支輕型劑量的抑制劑及一盒阻隔信息素的透明貼片，如果用自己的頭髮遮住沒人會發現這個完整Omega才需要用的小東西。

踏上回家的路程，Loki不知道摸了幾次自己的後頸、嘆了幾口的長氣，這個世界對他來說太過於苛刻了。

TBC


	2. 過去

02

還以為沒人會發現異樣，可是，某個金髮混球在隔天一早就發現了自己的新老闆有哪裡不對勁。

Thor扛著幾袋新進麵粉從廚房走進倉庫，表情難看至極。

擺放好所有的大袋麵粉，金髮Alpha向他的新老闆走去，趁著上午客人不多的時段，Thor鼓起勇氣伸手碰觸眼前這一個漂亮又僅可觀賞不可褻玩的瓷娃娃。

冰冷肌膚被對方碰上的瞬間炸起防衛性的汗毛，Loki捂著被碰觸的腺體倒退走了好幾步，「小子，手腳放乾淨一點。」

Alpha搓揉指尖感受剛剛碰觸到的東西是什麼玩意兒，冰冷、有些平滑還帶了點軟度，類似人類的肌膚，但這可隱瞞不了Thor平時的觀察力，他的老闆絕對有問題，且在腺體上貼了某樣東西還不想讓任何人發現。

尤其是自己。

「Loki，你的…後頸怎麼了？」Thor原本想直接戳破說出腺體兩字，但礙於那已經岌岌可危的關係，Thor選擇退一步只提脖頸，為了讓自己還有權利待在Loki身邊。

焦躁的Omega在心裡咒罵了聲，他絕對表現得跟平常一樣刻薄，不可能被發現，「我的後頸好到不能再好了，謝謝關心，還不快給我去搬其它食材！」

「可是你沒綁頭髮，這絕對不可能沒事。」Thor的眼中流露出Loki從沒看過的神色，如果不是腺體狠狠的一抽，不然他會不小心敗在這溫柔又關心自己的藍色大海裡。

“就只因為這樣！？”

黑髮Omega再次咆哮，原本完美的偽裝竟敗在一個小習慣上，這讓Loki感到心靈崩潰，而讓他如此崩潰的還有另外一件事。

作為一個稱職的糕點師，Loki非常注重甜品製作過程中的衛生，所以一定會把頭髮紮成小馬尾才會搓揉麵糰，手術痕露在外頭給人觀賞可說是常態。

但是他現在卻為了隱藏抑制不住的信息素而破戒。

「我今天就不想綁難道不行嗎？還有我是請你來工作的，不是來聊天，現在，給我滾回倉庫裡清點，不然就離職走人。」甩掉手中多餘的白粉，自己到底是造了什麼孽才會將Odinson這隻毁滅級的黃金獵犬領回家當小工人？

溫順的大黃金最終還是抱持著疑問回到了倉庫。

一整天下來，Loki被盯的全身發毛，而且他開始能嗅到淡淡的信息素，原來Thor是不能好好控制信息素釋放的那一行，這就難怪他的腺體會一直處在被滋養的狀態下。

Thor的信息素該死的是Loki喜歡的味道，淡淡的甜蜜酒混合一點濃烈的威士忌，再加上一點酸橙，他根本就是一台自動行走的高濃度調酒機，難怪來光顧的Omega都是正常的進來、像喝醉酒一般的出去。

聞了一整天的Loki已經開始視線模糊，這對一個腺體剛在二次生長的Omega來說太過於刺激，就像給一個借酒五年的前酒豪喝高酒精酒品也會醉是一樣的道理。

自己竟然連一天都撐不過去，真是丟人。

看見扶著桌角顏面蒼白的Loki，Thor的Alpha警報器響起，丟下手中的包奔向已經腳軟撐不住要跌進地面的Omega。

有別於地板的冰冷，Loki跌進一個溫暖的懷抱中，可是他無心讚嘆Thor的胸肌有多紮實，他只覺得自己快酒精中毒了。

「GOD！就知道你今天不對勁！」Thor焦急的吼了一聲，感覺跟平常那隻對自己服服貼貼的小黃金不一樣，是因為太難受而導致的幻聽嗎？

Loki還沒釐清真相就昏迷在對方的懷抱之中。

但在此之前，Laufeyson一定要砲一句才甘願，「你也給我貼片信息素阻隔貼片…你這個大型的…高濃度酒精…」

黑髮Omega醒來時只聞到一股濃烈的消毒水味，環繞四周無人只有自己，這是一間高級的單人病房。

白茫茫的一片又寂靜，像極了十幾年前自己偷跑去婦產科做人流的時候。

那時的Loki才十二、三歲，剛分化成Omega一年，還沒成熟的子宮承受不了一個會逐漸成長的“肉塊”，而Loki也厭惡腹中多出來的小東西，哪怕要花掉手頭上一半的儲蓄他也要打掉。

在病床上翻來附去，自從發生那件慘案Loki就盡量避免住院。就在Omega想拔掉手臂上的點滴走人時，那扇不應該被別人打開的大門竟然發出的滑動的聲響。

「你要做什麼！？」出門買碗熱湯的Alpha暴怒的衝向前抓住了那隻想拆下點滴的手，“他怎麼能這麼不愛惜身體！？”Thor在心中咆哮，實際上卻吼不出半個責備的字眼。

「別拔掉，醫生說要打完這包點滴你才能走。」

「這裡是哪？如果是什麼高級的名人級醫院我可負擔不起住院費。」Loki順勢摸了一下自己的後頸，原本被貼在上頭的貼片已經被撕去，換上了更高效能的醫療晶片，指著自己的脖子說：「這又是什麼鬼東西。」

「治療腺體的晶片，給一些腺體天生發育不全的Omega用的。」Thor理所當然的坐在病床邊的椅子上，他打開用保溫瓶裝著的熱湯，小心翼翼的吹涼後才交給Loki，「吃點營養的東西能讓你舒服點，還在，住院費什麼的你不用擔心，這是我青梅竹馬家開的醫院，他會算我們便宜一點。」

接過保溫瓶，裡頭裝著番茄蔬菜湯，真的是營養滿點的流質食物，小小的品嚐一口覺得還不錯，這正好能平復自己因空腹而絞痛的胃。

「我們？」喝去一大半湯品的Omega發出一聲嘲諷性意味的問句，「我住院跟你可一點關係都沒有，還有叫你的朋友把晶片拿掉，我又沒腺體，不需要這種高級的東西。」

「報告書上說你的腺體正在二次生長，有那片晶片可以修復的更好，不會留下太嚴重的後遺症。」Alpha嘆了口長氣，他可不是個擅長照料或安撫人的人，可是他愛上的Omega卻偏偏是個只看重吃喝玩樂與事業的人，健康什麼的竟然是隨便就讓它去了？

「不需要，反正等它長完我會去做二次手術…啊嘶…」憤怒具有侵略性的Alpha信息素直接撲鼻而來，Loki被鎮壓的喘不過氣，都是五年的空窗期害得他現在對任何性別氣味都像個剛分化完的敏感Omega。

「別用信息素鎮壓我！」響亮的巴掌聲迴盪病房，金髮Alpha的左臉頰上出現一個明顯的紅色手印，而Thor的青梅竹馬正好打開門目睹這一切，他心裡想著這個Omega可能完了。

「…抱歉。」

Fandral覺得自己因為工作太忙碌而出現了幻聽，不然他這個脾氣差到像頭鬥牛的兒時玩伴怎麼可能會道歉。

輕咳聲，金髮Alpha拿著整理好的健康報告走了進來，「我進來的真不是時候，我聽到你們剛剛的談話，二次手術可不是什麼好選項，Laufeyson先生。」

「我知道。」

「這可能毀了你的嗅覺或是味覺，這對一個糕點師的殺傷力非常可觀。」Omega沒有繼續接話，殺傷力什麼的他昨天就被警告過了，要不是被Odinson死纏爛打又被發現，不然他也不會說出自己要進行二次手術這種斷他生活的道路。

Loki不會真的為了一個小小的腺體而跟自己的中樞神經過不去，哪個比較重要用小指想都能做出決定，一個沒味覺跟嗅覺的糕點師就算還能做出以前創作的甜品，但永遠都別想創作出新的作品。

會死人，這真的能殺死以糕點為中心的Omega。

想到這裏，Loki的甜品警報器轟炸著他的腦神經，他緊張的看向帶自己來醫院的Alpha，「我的筆記本呢！？我不准你碰的那本！」

「啊！抱歉，我忘記它的存在了。」接受到來自Fandral訝異的目光，Thor從病房中的小衣櫥裡拿出自己的後背包，那本厚重又標滿標籤的咖啡色筆記本安全的被他帶了出門，「抱歉，我碰了，但我看你從不讓它離身，所以還是帶出來了…」

接過他的甜品測試紀錄本，原本還滿臉不安的Omega瞬間緩和了下來，把筆記本壓在枕頭下的人窩回滿是消毒水的被窩裡，「…我想一個人靜靜。」

兩位Alpha互看眼後一前一後的走出病房，在Thor關上門時他聽見了一聲細小的“謝謝”，於是他露出了一個充滿寵膩又和藹的笑容。

「哇塞，你可真噁心。」站在一旁的Fandral終於忍不住的吐槽了聲，「我怎麼不知道暴躁如雷獸的Thor．Odinson還會說“抱歉”？…噢！」

被對方恨踹了一腳，Thor只是嘻皮笑臉的攤開雙手，「抱歉~」

「Fine！住院、點滴費照原價算，晶片另計，哥們你見色望友！」被踹疼了屁股，Fandral直接搬出原價壓他的前同事，他給那位黑髮美人住的病房有多好，Thor不可能只離開一個月半就忘了。

「兄弟就這麼當的？你傷痛了我的心。」住院的各種費用以Thor過往存下來的錢不夠是個小數目，他並不在乎，收回原本玩樂的態度，金髮Alpha將他的好醫生拉進來職員用廁所，正經的詢問Loki的身體狀況。

「嘛…身體是蠻好的，沒什麼大問題，就像一般正常剛在分化Omega，可是就他那種防人的狀態，我猜他是有心病。」Fandral再次拿出自己的手機，開啟那個一時暴動過的群組軟件，「真心覺得你該好好看看，再決定要不要追求他。」

難道一本正經的Fandral讓Thor冒出冷汗，接過燙手的手機，Alpha有些黑了臉並瞄向對方，「你看過了？」

「看到難免，這畢竟是我的手機，吃醋大王。」

Thor收回暴戾的信息素，點開了那個一個月前被自己拒絕的“真相”。

群組裡的內容全指向Loki是個美人，可惜就可惜在聞不到味道也撩不起對方的慾望，不然追求者一定會蜂擁而上，高顏直、皮膚又好、細腰、美臀，想跟他打上一砲的Alpha真不佔少數。

整篇一長串對話全在描述Loki．Laufeyson的身材曲線，愛慕對象被物色到讓人火大，Loki曾經說過靠近他的人有一半是為了美色，這下Thor可真的是見識到了。

Thor曾想過自己是不是也是被Loki的外表所吸引，才會一見鍾情，但實際上跟倔強的Omega相處過後，他發現Loki吸引自己的點太多，根本無法用名詞解釋。

「這會不會太…那個了一點？」將手機換給Fandral，Thor的臉色並不是多好看，畢竟沒人會想看他人物色自己喜歡的Omega的言論。

「是吧…只有變態才會拐一個初中生。」

「什麼？」Thor皺眉表示自己沒看見什麼初中生，Fandral這下才發現自己點錯點成群組了，他連忙的奪回手機開啟別人給自己的一長串私訊。

「我搞錯了，是這篇才對。」

傳給Fandral私訊的人自稱是Loki．Laufeyson的國中同學。

“我以前跟Laufeyson同班過，說真的他變化可真大，在學校都不說話只會讀書，非常陰沉，也很膽小連學校養的狗和兔子都會怕，沒想到怕狗怕兔子的人長大後會做復活節的兔子糖果。”

“嗯…如果你的朋友想追他，最後搞清楚他們父子之間的關係，以前聽附近的婆婆媽媽說，自從Laufeyson的Alpha父親被帶綠帽之後就有點心理變態，Laufeyson分化完就更慘，白天上課，晚上被帶去酒店。”

“好吧，我其實只看過一次，也不敢確定。”

“那天我跟我媽去接酒店接我爸，就剛好看見被盛裝打扮的Laufeyson跟他爸爸，還有一群看起來就不怎麼樣的Alpha進了酒店，當時我也沒多想什麼，看見我家那個臭老爸就全忘了，但是現在想起來總覺得有點恐怖，因為連假結束Laufeyson滿身傷，還被送進保健室。”

“然後一個月後我看見Laufeyson自己一個人躲躲藏藏的進了婦產科，喔…GOD！我雞皮疙瘩都起來了，不覺得很恐怖嗎？那是他親生老爸耶？！現在的我還是沒勇氣追他。”

「嘿！等等！他最後一句話是什麼意思！？」原本還看得有些心悸的金髮Alpha突然跑遍了主題，Fandral直接白了對方一眼，他得重點就最後那一句？其他都不重要？！

「簡單來說，洩漏人家私生活給你的人“曾經”喜歡過Loki．Laufeyson，就這麼簡單，不要像個直Alpha癌一樣這個有侵略性好嗎？」再度翻了一個白眼，「想想你的初戀恨死這種拿信息素壓迫人的Alpha，然後你剛剛已經被發了一張黃卡。」

「…我道歉了。」Thor覺得自己委屈極了，自己控制不了信息素又不是他的錯，用Alpha的氣味壓Loki也並非他的本意，只是…有的時候會控制不住想要看Loki哭花臉的恐怖慾望。

「道歉就沒事的話幹嘛還要警察？」Fandral拍了拍Thor的肩膀，「所以你現在要怎麼辦？」

「什麼怎麼辦？」

「白痴嗎？當然是問你要不要繼續追在那位小美人的屁股後面跑。」

Thor沈下心沒有馬上做出回覆，他要怎麼辦，當初知道Loki沒有腺體時雖然很難過，但其實是震驚多過於難過，事後冷靜下來時已經發現自己辭職在Loki身邊當打雜小弟半個月。

所以，他真的會因為Loki沒有腺體或是父親有病而離開他嗎？

「我不知道…」Thor尷尬的笑了幾聲，「但是我想陪著他，而且他總會讓人放不下心啊…」

Fandral可想吐槽對方說“你也挺讓人不放心的啊！”，但最後看在他們家的Thor終於長大、會想照顧人的份上，他大力的拍了一下自己的胸膛，「別說我們兄弟做假的，我幫你解決信息素的問題！」

「真的假的！？怎麼解決？」金髮Alpha像個孩子似的睜大雙眼，裡頭滿是希望，Fandral笑的如此神秘，正想說出他的答案時，廁所的門突然被打開，另一個Thor熟悉的人就站在門外。

「來片抑制信息素的晶片如何？我們正在找願意參加測試的各種Alpha。」一道甜美的女性嗓音響遍廁所，原本想進入解決生理現象的男人全被堵在外，且各個面色驚恐。

「Sif！」廁所內的兩名Alpha對著自己的另一位青梅竹馬吼道，黑長髮的Alpha很是不悅，她清了清自己顯些被震聾的耳朵。

「沒禮貌，叫的這麼兇，我可是好心來告訴你解決方案的。」

「可是這裡是男廁！」

「怕什麼呢！我也是個Alpha，你們有的東西我也有，小時候不還一起洗過澡、上過游泳課，怕我在廁所輪了你們兩個不成？」Sif大膽的走了進去，還對外頭幾名有些錯愕的男Alpha醫生拋了一個魅眼，「抱歉同事們，你們的廁所借我用用。」

說完，男Alpha專用的廁所門被女Alpha關上還被從裡頭反鎖起來，等一會兒可能會有一票人詢問Fandral及Thor的屁股是否安好。

「天啊！看看我們的青梅竹馬長大後變成什麼女漢子！竟然想輪我們倆的屁股！那個喜歡穿裙子、吃甜點的小萌姑娘跑哪啦！」Fandral用一種我家女兒生病了的關切眼神看著Sif，而對方則一巴掌推開他的臉，她要找的人是另一位Alpha。

「Thor，如何？要不要用測試版晶片，沒效回來做微調也行，如果你想抑制自己暴戾的信息素的話大概也只有這方法了吧？」

「那個晶片測試到什麼階段了？」Thor當然還記得醫院正在研發的新醫療科技，可是一個半月前它還不能用在人體上，問一下總能安個心。

「目前就是測試到要“能壓抑負面的信息素”，因憤怒、哀傷、不安之類種種負面情緒外洩的信息素會被壓制，有點像是隨身安定劑，當然，已經有人先測試過了，做了幾次微調效果還不錯。」

「嗯…可是對方是個剛分化的國中生。」Fandral又再Thor背後補了一槍。

「真是謝了，別提醒我它的做來給年輕人用的產品。」

已經二十八歲的Alpha板著臉，他們剛分化時可沒有這些輔助用的高科技，三個兒時玩伴就他一個控制不好信息素，一生氣就會把所有人鎮壓的死死的，他曾經還壓哭過幾個剛分化的Omega，被訓導主任關切了好一陣子。

這麼說來，Loki現在明明就像個剛分化的Omega卻沒有被自己壓到動彈不得，竟然還能賞自己一劑耳光？Thor為此疑惑的皺起眉頭。

「別這樣嘛！兄弟，還沒破三十都還是年輕小夥子！」

懶的理這個不正經的兄弟，Thor接受了Sif的測試晶片。

他們一同走出廁所時真的有不少男醫生女醫生來關切這兩位的屁股，他們只是尷尬的笑笑說沒那回事，再狠瞪眼前一派輕鬆哼著小樂曲的黑髮Alpha。

露出脖頸讓女醫生在上頭用酒精擦拭，拿出一枚小晶片的Sif笑嘻嘻的說：「給你打個預防針，植晶片是會痛的。」

「我希望妳在我答應前就說這一針會痛…啊嘶！妳還是人嗎！？」腺體突然被外物入侵的感覺並不好受，麻了一圈脖子想動也動不了，「GOD！我知道為什麼你要阻止我等Loki醒再詢問他的意見了！」

「我是不是做人如同紳士，先扎一針被罵說多管閒事可比之後人答應了卻痛的要命來的完美。」金髮Alpha面帶微笑的雙手環胸，他對自己的選擇實在是太滿意了，誰捨得讓那位小美人脖頸發疼？

「五分鐘就會習慣了，叫什麼呢！虧你還是個身強體壯的Alpha。」

「Sif，妳這是性別歧視。」

女子哼了聲，「那我要把我的粉底收起來了，你就掛著兒童晶片在外到處遊蕩吧！」

Thor伸手碰觸那枚晶片，三角形的冰冷金屬鑲進皮肉裡，跟Loki的不同，Loki的是個小圓圈，醫院竟然把晶片的形狀全做的更動…

「你們竟然做了區分！？」突然意識到粉底的用處有多大時，魁梧的Alpha瞬間雙手合十的祈求那神聖的遮羞用品，「姐姐，我錯了！請把妳把粉底借我！」

另一位金髮Alpha嘆了口氣，聳了聳肩，「弟弟還有待成長。」

在漆黑一片的高級病房，黑髮Omega正抱著棉被蜷曲成小蝦米，冷汗直直的不停冒出，浸濕了他的黑色毛衣。

Loki已經很久沒做夢了，自從搬出老家、切了腺體就沒再做過半次惡夢，但現在卻因為濃郁又無處消散的消毒水味而引起恐懼。

下意識地伸出手臂想多抓些什麼東西抱著，某個附有溫度的東西觸碰到了他的手，抓著它就像抓著什麼救命繩索死不放手，手臂的主人有些錯愕，他想了想便釋放的一點信息素，柔柔和和、像平靜的大海。

「沒事，沒事，如果你願意，我會一直陪著你。」

TBC


	3. 警局

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可以完文章在看的小設定。
> 
> 發情期：  
> Omega會小熱三天後進入熱潮，進入熱潮時生殖腔會下降，所以特別容易受孕，用過藥能緩和熱潮，只會出現微燒的症狀，沒服藥的Omega會動彈不得、下體出水，碰上標記自己的Alpha信息素像無尾熊一樣的黏上去，沒有標記的Omega會找尋自己喜歡信息素或是要一個臨時標記。三到一個星期不等後會結束一個月一次的發情期。
> 
> Alpha會直接進入熱潮三天，所以大約要提前一星期開始吃藥，用藥及搭配淋浴冷水能降低欲望，沒服藥的熱潮Alpha碰到自己心儀Omega會直接做到發情結束，因為此時的性愛大多會引起Omega熱潮，所以受孕機率為百分之九十。三天後結束發情，每50~60天來一次熱潮。
> 
> 信息素：  
> 正常的成年Alpha和Omega能好好控管自己的信息素，發情只會微露，不會引起世界恐慌，Alpha聞不到自己的訊息素只聞的到別人的，要標記或是臨時標記才能從Omega身上聞到，Omega則是都聞的到。
> 
> 雖然以上都是安全的但是切記，Omega不能誤闖Alpha專用廁所，等同於待宰的羔羊，會被吃乾抹淨，反之，Alpha誤闖Omega的專用廁所被比較肉食的Omega色誘、強姦、要求索賠，那沒人會同情你。

03  
黑髮Omega最後還是在醫院過了一夜，那可是一筆額外的開銷，雖然Thor說是他帶自己來的所以讓他付，但當Thor從病房出來時，那個說要去趟洗手間的小騙子已經手拿發票、站在領藥區。

小黃金跟在自己初戀的身後搖尾巴、直奔停車場，這時Loki才知道Thor偷開自己的車，而且這裡離他的甜點店還有一段不少的距離，看來今天要延遲開店的時間了。

坐在副駕駛上，不想浪費時間的Loki翻開筆記本想設計些什麼，卻怎麼畫都不滿意，翠綠的眼睛瞄了一眼身旁的Alpha，過了一會兒又瞄了回來，重複了幾次相同的動作後，Thor終於再下一個紅燈亮起時對上了那雙漂亮的眼睛。

「我臉上有什麼髒東西嗎？」摸了一圈自己的下巴，除了鬍子以外並沒有什麼早餐的麵包屑屑。

「沒，只是設計不出我滿意的蛋糕罷了。」翻到下一頁空白紙，盯著有些米黃色的紙張看，經過幾秒Loki才緩緩開口，「做個參考用，你喜歡什麼形狀的蛋糕？」

「嗯？」Alpha想了一會兒，「杯子狀、上面鼓成一個半圓形的那種。」Loki便在筆記本上記下“杯子蛋糕”。

「蛋糕的質地喜歡鬆軟一點的還是紮實一點的？喜歡有包餡還是沒包餡？」

「生日蛋糕那種口感就不錯，包餡？當然，不要太多奶油的我都喜歡。」

「口味還有甜度呢？」

「柳橙跟栗子吧？其實不要太甜的我都喜歡。」彎過一個左轉彎，Thor又興奮的喊了聲，「啊！莓果醬也不錯，又酸又甜的那種。」

“生日蛋糕的口感、有包沒包都行，口味喜歡柳橙、栗子、莓果醬，討厭太甜跟奶油，很好。”黑髮Omega在心中默念了一次後露出滿意的笑容。

收起筆記本開始看起外頭的風景，自己鮮少是被搭載的那位，所以好好欣賞風景的次數幾乎是零。

外頭被雪花染成一片純白，Loki不是很喜歡白色，那太過於純淨了並不適合自己，但今天Omega卻覺得外頭的一片雪景及細雪有那麼一點可愛，虧自己昨天還做了惡夢。

不打擾Omega難得的好心情，Alpha繼續開著車，前往那間小小的甜點店。

當天他們確實晚了一個半小時才開店，這回Loki有把頭髮好好扎成小馬尾，那枚晶片被粉底掩蓋的很好，不仔細看沒人會發現那裡有一塊小凸起，就跟Thor的一樣。

兩枚晶片發揮了作用，Thor的信息素變的極為清淡，已經不會隨隨便便把客人薰到酒醉，Loki也不會被影響到直冒冷汗還腳軟，他們倆就像在工作上合作無間的雙Beta，雖然大多是Loki發號口令，Thor乖乖照做。

甜點店老闆已經很久沒有聘請新員工了。

「Loki，你今天晚上也有事嗎？」上架一批現烤小鬆糕，Thor回到廚房後看著正在研發新口味的Omega，原本Loki每晚下班都會留下來研發新蛋糕，但近幾個月卻變成上班的空閒時間研發，下班的時候往住家的反方向離開。

而金髮Alpha試圖問過幾次，對方總回應“有事、跟人有約、你好煩”等之類的話語來打發自己。

「對，我不是說了最近我很忙嗎？」Loki面無表情的回覆Thor，卻沒有停下淋製楓糖的動作，當一個新甜點誕生時是Omega笑的最自然燦爛的時候，「完美！」

「喔，好吧，Fandral約我去小酒館喝酒，原本想問你要不要去。」

「下次吧，Thor，我現在不能喝酒。」

結果黑髮Omega一忙就忙了半年，而且還沒結束。

某天早上，Thor老樣子的扛著新進麵粉走進倉庫，Loki則簽收當季的新鮮水果。

黑髮Omega跟水果店老闆長期配合就配合出的一點點的友情，會互相為對方留新鮮水果及特製蛋糕的那種。

「Loki，你很熱嗎？你一直在冒汗。」

棕色頭髮的Omega接過簽收單，眼前的黑髮半友人已經擦拭了第三次的汗水，Loki可不怕熱，每年夏天送進口西瓜當伴手禮時也沒看他流半滴汗過，現在不過六月、半個夏天，這流汗的速度有問題。

Loki摸了一下自己的後頸，灼熱到燙手，原本平坦的腺體微微凸起，嘖了聲，果然還是來了，撩起小馬尾將腺體完全暴露在另一個Omega面前，他說：「幫我聞聞看有沒有味道跑出來。」

水果店老闆將鼻子湊近嗅了嗅，一股酸溜溜的氣味撲鼻而來，「嗯，聞起來像還沒成熟的酸莓果。」

“很好，我要再跑一趟醫院。”Loki在心理抱怨了幾下，自己的腺體竟然連一點修復完成的徵兆都沒有就直接進入了半熱潮，「你車上有沒有抑制劑，吃的打的都行…我想…我的腺體真的回來了…」

「應該有，我找找看。」

「有個老媽子個性的Alpha男朋友還真不錯，你覺得呢？Bucky。」

棕髮Omega有個警官男友，金髮大胸肌、長相也是一流的俊俏，唯一的缺點就是有點死板又老媽子個性。

Steve擔心他給小男友每天送貨太忙忘記吃藥會出事，必定一個月檢查一次他的貨車有沒有放備用的抑制劑。

如果沒有就禁Bucky吃甜點，再往車裡塞兩三個月份的白色藥片。

“你不知道Alpha都是禽獸嗎！？小心點啊！不然我會上班膽心死。”他常這麼說，赤裸裸的告白每次都能甜的Bucky一嘴蛀牙，Loki倒是每次都用白眼回應。

從貨車拿出一粒藥片及一瓶礦泉水，Bucky看了一眼玻璃後的金髮Alpha，「你也有一個Alpha不是嗎？別跟我搶我的Steve。」

吞下藥片，黑髮Omega也看向位居店裡的Thor，「他不是，他只是我的員工。」

「世界上沒一個“員工”能跟你跟半年，還能碰“聖典”。」Bucky接過對方還回來的礦泉水，他們認識快五年了，在Bucky的記憶裡“送貨給Loki”與“看別人被請辭”可是等號。

Loki．Laufeyson不是什麼惡上司，只是說話惡毒了點，惡毒到Alpha被氣走、Beta壓力請辭、Omega說我當顧客就好，這幾年間停留最久的不過三個禮拜，而被請辭的原因只是因為他碰了Loki的機密小冊子。

而且還沒有經過很久，就Thor來前兩三個禮拜的事情而已。

黑髮Omega哼哼了聲，「行，隨你怎麼說，反正我又不會少塊肉。」丟了包迷你馬卡龍給Bucky，棕髮Omega一看就知道是特製的，上面的砂糖被火槍燒成焦糖色的星星，「送你，別再路上就咳完了。」

「謝謝，下次送你箱國產葡萄。」

送走了水果店老闆，Loki也慢慢的將一箱又一箱的食材抬上推車，看著Omega輕鬆自如的連搬好幾箱蘋果、香蕉跟奇異果，Thor不知道有多高興，三四個月前的Loki搬兩箱橙橘就會喊手酸，現在來個十來箱不是問題。

「Loki，這個禮拜五要不要跟我一起去吃晚餐？我請客。」

看著這高壯的Alpha笑的如此有目的，Loki連想都沒想的直接秒回答，「沒空。」

Thor哀嚎了聲，「又沒空？那你什麼時候才有空？」

放下最後一箱水果，Loki在桌上灑上一些麵粉以防等等的麵糰沾黏桌面，糕點師一邊備料一邊漫不經心的說：「再半左右年吧？」

Loki每天晚上的行程都被自己排的滿滿滿，為了增加肌肉量，他每週二、三、四會跑健身房；六日會去參加小型的烹飪課，不得不說，一些主婦們的聊天內容能成為他的一道新創作。

連忙了六天，所以星期一下班除了回家，Omega哪都不想去，至於星期五──

他要跟自己的內心好好面對恐懼，所以真的非常沒空。

Alpha一臉哀怨的收好等一會兒要放蛋糕的木盤子，「不然…星期五你能不能做個蛋糕給我吃？那天是我生日…」

「等等就有一堆了，我準你拿十個回去，一天吃兩個剛好。」

「…那…感覺不一樣…」

委屈巴巴、可憐的像被人拋棄似的，不過生日而已，自己這輩子可沒慶祝過什麼生日，Loki這麼想著，他連自己的生日都忘了，只記得是二月，當天下著暴風雪。

Loki算了算天數及時間、嘆了口氣，「好吧…但你這幾天不准煩我。」

「好！」

黑髮Omega在筆記本上畫過一撇又一撇的鉛筆線條。

小球型的個人蛋糕是芒果口味，綿密的香草蛋糕裡面包著芒果果粒及少量的奶油，在疊一層布丁及芋泥，外層用酸甜的芒果醬包裹的晶瑩剔透，再插上閃電狀的黑巧克力。

Loki默默的又給Thor設計了一個形象蛋糕。

再等抽血及其他檢驗報告時，Omega的腦海裡一直不斷的冒出那張傻理傻氣的笑臉，手也不停的畫下一個又一個不同口味跟造型的蛋糕，只是，Loki從沒將任何一個實體化。

“還不行。”每次想動手製作的時候，Loki都會這麼提醒自己。

Omega被護士小姐的嗓音拉回現實，他將筆記本收回側背包，走進診間看他的體檢報告。

「你的腺體恢復的很好，不過半熱潮要小心，尤其是這幾天突然發情不是不可能，最好隨身攜帶抑制劑。」

一排漂亮的藍字，就連血糖的數字都如此正常讓Loki顯些被嚇到，他可是每天都在吃糖、吃巧克力的人，能有這些數字真是奇蹟，聽完醫生的建議及這幾天可能會發生的意外後，Omega就拿著藥袋晃回了停車場。

可面對他的是被戳破輪胎的愛車。

「What the Fuck！」Omega氣的拿起手機撥打了112報警，結束通話後便滑了一下自己手機的通訊錄…「我的人際關係…GOD！」

沒想到馬上就見底了，能通知的人除了Bucky跟Thor以外沒其他人選，Loki在愛車前左右徘徊，最後還是選擇了Thor。

電話在嘟了幾聲後馬上就被接通，另一頭傳來水流淅瀝嘩啦的聲響，他說：「你在洗澡？」

“沒…還沒，只是在放熱水，怎麼了嗎？”洗到一半的頭還頂著一堆泡泡，Thor全身光溜溜的就衝出浴室接電話，他為了不錯過Loki打電話給自己的任何機會還私心的換了來電鈴聲。

“…等等…那是警車的聲音嗎？GOD！你人在哪？沒事嗎？人有沒有受傷？”Thor焦急的心臟病發，如果Loki真的出來意外該怎麼辦！？

「我會在離店面最近的警察局等你，附近有超市的那個別搞錯了，晚點見。」

「等…Loki！Loki！？GOD！別掛電話啊！」

一個完美的拋弧線，手機被滿身水的Alpha丟進了薄被裡，管不了已經涼透了的洗澡水，除了當兵以外Thor從洗過這麼快速的戰鬥澡。

連幾分鐘吹頭髮的時間都懶的留給自己，抓了件外套跟車鑰匙，Alpha衝出家門還沒上鎖，只管往汽車的所在位置前進。

將油門踩到底、一個大迴圈的駛出小車庫，沒幾分Thor就到了警察局，一聲吼叫得來一群員警不解的眼神。

「你是Loki．Laufeyson的家屬？」其中一位金髮員警走向Alpha的面前，一股硝煙味撲鼻而來，就算那只是槍支散發出來的氣味，Thor也能肯定對方不怎麼喜歡自己。

「…不是，」恨死自己不能說是，Thor只能乾巴巴的說：「我是他的工作上的夥伴。」

「喔，果然就是你，跟我來吧。」金髮員警跟同事小聲的解釋了幾句，才將滿臉問號的Alpha帶進小會議室，「Loki在另一間做筆錄馬上就出來了，你在這裡等一下吧。」

「Loki？」這嗓音充滿殺氣，幸好有晶片的幫助才沒有演變成信息素炸彈。

跟自己的甜心說的一樣，Loki．Laufeyson的Alpha看起來像隻黃金幼崽，其實是一隻護食、護王后第一的獅子王。

沖泡了兩杯即溶咖啡，金髮員警笑了聲，「火氣真大，你不也叫我家小孩“Bucky”？」

將其中一杯咖啡推到Alpha面前，Steve坐進Thor對面的沙發椅裡喝著咖啡，「還有，嚴格來說，Loki還不是你家的。」

聽到這話，金髮Alpha的心情更加不好了，但就他現在跟Loki的關係也不能反駁些什麼，Thor只能嘖一聲不做任何回應。

「你說誰是小孩啊？」切好一盤去皮李子的水果店老闆站在門口，Bucky的臉頰已經被偷吃的水果鼓成倉鼠，所以說出來的話有些口齒不清，「Odinson你要吃李子嗎？是甜的喔。」

Steve的心揪成一小團打結的毛線，他的Omega竟然不是先問自己要不要吃他最愛的李子，「你以前都會先問我的！」

拿了一塊品嚐，果真是甜的，被水果店老闆精心挑選的水果就是不一樣，當那盤甜李子被吃個精光時已經過了十分鐘，但Loki還是沒出來，Thor不經更擔心了些。

放下喝完的馬克杯，Thor死盯著敞開的會議室大門，來來去去的只有穿著制服的警察，沒他要尋找的人，「為什麼Loki會在警察局？」

「車子的輪胎被人惡意損毀，所以他報了警。」還有些吃醋的Steve環著胸，口氣依舊不是很好。

不是發生車禍讓緊繃到爆炸的Alpha緩和了些，但眉頭還是緊皺在一塊，「小孩子惡作劇？」

如果是，那那個孩子的家長就倒楣了，哪個停車場不挑偏偏挑有Omega中古愛車的那個。

那輛中古車的性能完好無損，只是有些掉漆就被前主人二手拍賣給轉賣了，而Loki的好眼色便看上了它，特地帶它去全車烤漆成霧光黑，內裡座椅及地墊更是全除了塵蟎，疼它疼的像在疼自己。

Loki在世界上最愛惜的人事物：自己、甜點、Fenrir以及中古車。

「如果是全場的車都破了輪胎我還能原諒那個死兔崽仔。」火氣未消的Omega突然出現在會議室門口。

嗑著一進警局就被Bucky塞進手裡的桃子，Loki打給Thor的選擇是正確的，因為這位水果店老闆一關店就被他的男朋友載回了警察局。

丟掉果核及抽血檢查留下的小棉球，Loki隨便找了個位子坐下來，今天已經晚了，他只能把自己愛車丟在外頭吹風，明天在請人把它拖去維修長換輪胎。

「又是一筆額外的開銷…」搓揉鼻樑上的穴道，一想到那四顆破裂的輪胎，一股疲憊感瞬間湧上全身。

「什麼？」頭腦反應不慢的Alpha馬上抓到了重點所在，看了一眼員警再看了一眼Omega，難道這不是惡作劇？「為什麼只破你的車輪胎？」

拆了藥包，一口吞了四五顆藥物，怎麼想火氣怎麼大，「在笨的人都看得出那是蓄意而不是隨機，也不掩飾一下多刺幾台…啊，不過這樣你們的工作量可就變多了。」

「只是多幾張筆錄而已。」Steve苦笑了幾分，做為被害者的四分之一好友，他還是開口詢問了自己關切的問題，「所以你有什麼頭緒嗎？監視器也沒拍到犯人的影子。」

打了個哈欠，黑髮Omega趴在會議桌上玩著玻璃杯，「某個被我氣走的Alpha吧？盡是一些沒度量只會放臭味壓人的垃圾。」

在場的兩位Alpha下意識的問了自己身上的味道，但什麼都聞不到，「會很臭嗎？」

Steve轉頭看向身旁的Bucky，棕髮Omega面無表情的喝口咖啡，「如果我討厭咖啡味的話怎麼可能喝，你難道工作太累變笨了不成？」

「忘了嗎？Alpha聞不到自己的味道只聞的到別人的。」Loki冷哼了聲，「不過這樣也好，不然就要聽某些自戀狂Alpha說自己有多好聞，這會噁心到想把人送上手術台。」

「嗚…」Alpha自己的信息素是烈酒味，因為他把自己的愛人薰醉到送醫過，而這半年觀察下來…Loki…好像討厭酒。

「Loki，你要不要葡萄酒？西班牙釀製的七十年老酒。」被Steve抱在懷裡的Bucky注意到了一臉難過的Thor，便一個繞道將話題轉移到了品酒上，「客人給了我幾瓶，我記得你喜歡葡萄酒。」

聽見七十年的老葡萄酒，翠綠的神情可說是多上一層光，「好啊！我要！」

「你不是不喝酒嗎！？」Thor錯愕的眼神得來Omega的一記白眼。

「誰跟你說我不喝酒的？」Loki覺得有些莫名其妙，自己最愛品酒了，哪來的不喝？如果不喜歡又怎麼會放一台巨型酒精在身邊？別笑死人了。

「我只是現在不能攝取酒精…不說了，我想回家了。」

「可是你的車不是爆胎了？」三記白眼回應著自己，他們真不知道Thor．Odinson這個人是聰明還是笨。

黑髮Omega穿好外套將藥塞進背包裡，他看向Bucky嘆一口身心俱疲的氣，「他沒救了…跟你借個警察當司機。」

從椅子上跳起，Thor這下知道自己被叫來的原因了，「不用麻煩警察大人，我來就行了。」

推著Loki的後背，Thor歡樂的將人推出了警察局，Bucky跟Steve目送兩人上車後又提醒了一次Omega，「你最近要小心一點，如果那個人真的是衝著你來的，那可能還有下次。」

「謝謝關心，但我還是要說一句，」驅趕壓在自己手上的雙手，Loki在車窗準備到頂時笑了，是那種在平凡不過的微笑，「你們暇操心的像我的Omega父親。」

看著嚇到吃驚的Alpha員警，Loki這次露出詭譎的笑容，他快樂哼著歌、關上了車窗，駕駛座上的Alpha在跟兩位道別後便載著自己的老闆兼愛慕對象回家了。

至於回誰家？他們會在路上慢慢討論。

金髮Alpha眨了眨眼，他拿出錢包給了棕髮Omega一張一百克朗的鈔票，「好吧，你贏了。」

「就說Loki圓潤了很多你就不信。」將鈔票收進錢包裡的暗袋了，Omega看著黑色跑車離開的方向，「而且他有持續在回診，總會好的。」

「大概吧？至少現在不像剛認識的時候，那時的他冷漠多了。」雙雙走回警局，兩人都沒注意到隱藏在遠處電線桿下的黑影。

黑影的主人咬著牙、看著Alpha與Omega消逝的方向，他的目標剛坐著別人的車離開，讓他心理很不是滋味，黑影慢慢往外移出，在閃爍的燈下才勉強能分辨對方的樣貌。

一頭黑色短髮被抓的有些凌亂，棕色的眼睛在燈照下竟有些泛紅光，枯瘦的身材好比對方得了什麼重病患者或是吸毒犯。

他撥打了一個陌生的電話號碼，含糊的啞音難以辨識，一個失神就會遺漏重要的訊息。

“抱歉，你能在說一次嗎？我聽不清楚。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Loki目前聞不太到自己的信息素，所以才叫Bucky聞，而且味道非常淡  
> 2.挪威的報警電話為112


	4. 賭局

“砰”的一聲，有人從沙發上摔了下來，金髮Alpha瞇著眼、抱著薄被並以頭在地面、腳在椅子上的姿勢眨了眨眼，「…這裡是哪裡？」

電燈沒有打開，導致整個空間昏昏暗暗只剩下從浴室透出來的日光。

從地上爬起環看四周，意識朦朧的Thor還分辨的出這裡不是自己的住屋處，自己的牆壁是一般的白色而不是極淺的綠；牆上沒那麼多原文書集，也沒那麼多瓶酒。

「喵──！喵──！喵──！」還有…他根本就沒有養貓。

一隻黑色帶有四個白色襪套的小黑貓在自己的腰窩處磨蹭，小聲的祈求要飯。

突然一驚的想起自己的所在處，昨天晚上送Omega回家後已經鄰近半夜，他便好運的得到在Loki家留宿一晚的待遇，雖然只能睡在比自己身材小半圈的沙發裡，但這也是值了！

心情突飛猛進的清爽、喜悅，小Fenrir很聰明知道現在正是要飯吃的時機，他跳上主人封存罐頭零食的櫃子上磨蹭喵叫，金髮Alpha小躍步的跳了過去，拆開一罐主食倒入碗中，小黑貓就吃的呼嚕聲不斷。

“好香~！真好吃~！”Fenrir可愛死Thor了，因為他不會在罐頭裡加水。

餵食完家中的小主人，接下來該換還裹在被窩裡睡美容覺的Omega。

敲了敲Loki的寢室卻沒人回應，雖然知道試圖轉動門把這項動作很不注重對方隱私，但要是在不讓人起床，那麼今天又得晚開店了，而且Omega的愛車還在醫院等著送修理場。

再說了，Loki怎麼看都不像是會不鎖門就睡覺的那型不是嗎？所以，Alpha轉動了Omega的房門鎖，“喀呲”的順利地打開了大半，Thor看著被自己轉開的門，都傻了。

“太沒戒心了！”

Loki的寢室採光良好，從兩扇窗口照射進來的光線剛好足夠點亮整間寢室，可能是因為昨晚太過於疲憊，Omega並沒有檢查窗戶是否上鎖就睡了過去，草本植物圖樣的黃綠色窗簾正被風吹起優美的波浪。

就連細小的灰塵也在光線下閃閃發光，這成了另一種美麗的景色。

「嗯──」裹在被窩中的人嗚咽了聲，Omega平時都能睡的很沈，唯獨對門把轉動的聲響特別敏感，只要輕輕轉動它就能破壞Omega的美夢，「…我不是說了別亂開我的門。」

Thor呆愣在門口，沒有反應，他絕對不是因為Omega白皙的後背及纖細的腰肢而懵神，Loki看了看呆若木雞的Alpha，再看了看自己裸在棉被外的上半身，他低著頭、輕輕的笑出聲，「怎麼？沒看過燒燙傷嗎？」

一點一點的淡紅色傷疤散在Omega的後背上，Loki要說那是燒燙傷也不為過，只是又沒那麼單純，還以為Thor會擺出什麼厭惡的神情，畢竟這種不美觀又像玩嗨過後的疤實在傷人胃口。

而如果對它感到興奮的人就是變態，黑髮Omega可不會跟一個變態有太多來往。

Alpha面無表情卻痛在心裡，那大概是別人口中的混帳老爸用的…又或者是其他Alpha？

「喵~！」一小糰黑影屁顛屁顛的往床腳走去，七八個月的Fenrir一見主人就扭扭屁股準備一躍而上。

「嘿！小傢伙，你爸要準備刷牙洗臉，等等再陪你玩。」突然被一把捏住後頸，Fenrir歪著頭氣呼呼地嘶吼了一口氣，「你先出去吧。」

送小貓回客廳、關上房門…Thor卻還在Loki的寢室裡，看著Alpha依舊站在原地，Omega才將放在枕頭下的手收回，那裡可放了把“防身”用的水果刀。

「一臉憂鬱，有什麼話要說就別吞著…喔！等等，讓我猜，你是不是想問這些傷是怎麼來的？」Loki抽了件深色的T恤遮住被菸頭燙傷的後背，看了一眼依舊杵在門口的木頭人，「Thor？」

回應自己的一片寂靜，看著絲毫沒有聲響的Alpha，Loki莫名的覺得有些心煩意亂，搖搖頭後哼了聲，一身漆黑的Omega抓了條毛巾便進入浴室洗漱。

洗完臉、刷完牙也梳完頭髮，堪稱又一天的完美形象，對自己而感到滿意的Loki一走出浴室，就被某個巨大的黑影嚇個半死，「GOD！你怎麼還站在那！想嚇死我不成？」

「那傷是被你爸爸用的還是…」話一脫口而出Omega的臉瞬間盪到谷底，Thor那沈默的幾分鐘就是再思考要不要坦白，雖然很有可能就此被Omega列為拒絕往來戶，但Thor還是決定不要隱瞞，「抱歉…半年前…我從別人那聽說了你一點點的過去…」

「然後剛好是最不堪回首的。」還以為Loki會把自己吼出家門的Thor一臉茫然，Omega的神情就不爽那麼幾秒鐘而已，恢復的速度快到讓人以為是幻覺，語氣更是稀鬆平常。

「抱歉…窺探你的過去。」Thor滿臉歉意，並看著與自己擦身而過的Omega，「你不生氣嗎…？」

「我幹嘛生氣？都十幾年前的事了，難道我還要因為一個垃圾搞亂我的後半輩子？他才沒這麼偉大，只是…嘔，一聽到有人說他是我的f-a-t-h-e-r就讓我反胃，你要叫他那傢伙、垃圾、廢物、敗類怎樣都行，就是別說那個詞。」

跟著Omega走出寢室，Loki反而因為自己沒給Fenrir的罐頭加水而生氣，要說他看開一切有些牽強，Loki只是不想因為一個連人都稱不上的傢伙擾亂自己的美好人生。

「所以真的是…那傢伙弄的？」

Loki轉過頭笑的詭異，一口干掉牛奶將杯子放進洗水槽清洗，他真的是被這個Alpha給逗樂了，「Thor，你這個人真的很奇怪，沒事一直戳人傷疤，有機會又像根木頭，我常常懷疑你半年前在餐廳說那句話是真的還是假的。」

「是真的，我真的對你一見鍾情…那種感覺很奇妙，一見到你我就忘不了了。」Alpha被自己的真情告白染紅一張臉，Omega卻只是怡然自得的說了聲：「我真榮幸。」

「如果你能毫無顧忌的接受我的過去，那再來跟我談感情。不過再這之前，」Omega拍了一下Alpha的胸膛，「先吊我的車去送修。」

既然愛車要更換輪胎，想了一早上的車主人決定將他整車清理，在做個全面保養，後兩天再來取車，在這段沒車的時間裡，如果幸運，那Omega會有一個接送自己上下班的好司機，如果不幸，那就是選擇走路了。

而為了不浪費各自的美好青春，在前往甜點店的路上，黑髮Omega毫無顧忌的向Alpha談論自己的過去。

坐在副駕駛的Loki語氣平淡，絲毫不受內容影響的說著能讓金髮Alpha皺起三層眉肉的內容。

「那個垃圾白天讓我正常上學，為了一些私人利益晚上就讓我去接客，跟那傢伙廝混在一起Alpha都不是什麼好貨色，都是一些變態。」

「幸運一點一個晚上就一個，有時會有錢可以拿，如果不幸就…嘛…隨便，我忘記數量了，再來就是菸頭和皮鞭伺候，幸好我天生麗質只剩那些疤，不然我這輩子都別想進泳池。」

「他們為了讓我能正常上課，所以不會動我的臉、手跟腳，不過其他地方就算我喊疼也沒用，他們會弄哭我、弄痛我，再發洩在裡面。」

「有幾次我中途來發情，他們會說我是婊子、男妓，生來就是讓Alpha幹到懷孕，然後我就真的中標了，不覺得很衰嗎？世界人人平等就我遇到這麼多個歧視Omega的垃圾？」

Thor開著車不知道該回什麼，心臟被針扎出無數個細小孔洞、流著鮮血，卻只是輕聲的“嗯”了聲。

「反正那顆受精卵在我肚子不過待四周，要說我是殺人犯也行，我恨不得連我的孕袋也一起拿掉，可是錢不夠，只能解決小的。」撇過頭的Omega打了一個哈欠並擦掉眼睛溢出的幾滴淚水，但當他轉過頭，眼裡只剩下玩樂般的月牙。

「好了，精彩的故事結束了，猜猜哪些是真的哪些是假的吧！」

黑髮Omega呵呵的笑，他也不怕身旁的Alpha突然煞車喊聲“噁心”後把自己丟在大馬路上，這就是場賭局，勝者微笑，敗者…只是回到過去的封閉模式。

停靠在路邊，Alpha想，今天他們可能要停止營業一天；Omega想，賭局結果出爐，是他輸了，準備下車自己走路回家的Omega突然被有力一拉、摔進結實的胸膛，「想哭你可以在這裡哭個夠沒關係。」

好聽又沉穩的聲音在耳邊繚繞，那股讓自己喜愛到不行的信息素淡淡的飄散在車內，Loki從沒感受過這麼舒服的味道，沒有鎮壓示威的壓迫感，只是單純的像在泡熱水澡，全身都暖暖的。

這就是血液相符信息素的影響威力嗎？又或者…自己真的對Thor產生了什麼不曾出向過的感情？

黑髮Omega的思考能力被攪成麵糊，他只想遠離纏著自己的Alpha，離開這滿是希望的信息素中，「你…放手！我不會哭…我的眼淚早就流乾了。」

「沒關係。」輕拍Omega的後背，小聲的抽泣聲傳入耳裡，用自己的外套幫Omega擦拭臉頰上的兩條水痕，「我會當作什麼都沒發生過。」

Omega的眼淚像洩洪一樣流個不停，最後還忍不住哽咽聲而失聲痛哭，黑髮Omega突然覺得自己得到了某種程度上的解脫，這是好事也是壞事。

好事──黑髮Omega的精神疾病終於有了突飛猛進的改善。

除了醫生，Omega沒其他能談吐心聲的對象，這種家醜並不是隨隨便便就有辦法跟外人說的，Bucky不行更不用說Steve，認識Loki．Laufeyson的人看似很多卻沒一個真正了解他。

黑髮Omega雖然沒有很脆弱，但也沒有很堅強，十成堅強有七成是偽裝，他是人，在平凡不過的人，生病需要就醫、需要有人關心，他不要別人的憐憫，Loki只是想要一個溫柔的擁抱。

就像小時候，Laufey還沒離開家時會給自己的擁抱一樣。

至於壞事，這種溫暖會讓Loki無自覺的想靠近Thor、依賴Thor，但Loki知道，放越多心在上面，最後得到的痛苦就越多。

「你不恨你的Omega父親嗎？」

翠綠的眼眸在漆黑中眨了眨，「沒什麼恨不恨的，如果是我遇到那種垃圾也會選擇跟別人走，他被戴綠帽是自己活該，怨不得別人，再說他也留給我一樣不錯的東西。」

「他留給你什麼？」

「我的筆記本，還有一些小時候吃的蛋糕配方，雖然我做不出那個味道就是了。」Omega躺在Alpha的大腿，他把自己的臉埋在對方的腹部，那雙翠綠的眼睛可紅的像隻小白兔，又疼又腫完全不能見人。

「還有，都是你害得，今天無故歇業了…」

Alpha輕笑了聲，拍拍對方的後背安慰這隻收起尖刺的小刺蝟，「別生氣，幫你想個明天用的活動當賠罪。」

再第無數個綠燈亮起時，Thor慢慢地重新駕駛上路，不過他不打算去甜點店，而是去趟醫院。

車子在停車格上熄了火，Thor在關上車門前對視著那雙寶石綠般的瞳孔，「我馬上回來，買完東西就回家。」

什麼東西這麼神奇，能讓Thor特地跑到他朋友家的醫院才買的到？Loki沒多想的也下了車，他指著自己的脖子說：「我要把晶片拿掉，它已經…完成自己的任務了。」

拐彎抹角的一句“腺體恢復”，Alpha也沒多說什麼，領著Omega來到了小手術室。

小手術室裡的醫生手拿鑷子，Fandral久違的被友人召喚卻是前來拔除晶片，金髮Alpha越想越覺得不值得。

跟植入相較起來，拔除並沒有想像中的痛，聽醫生這麼說，Loki才放鬆肌肉的露出那枚小圓晶片，但是…

「啊嘶！！」肌肉被撬開撕扯，當那枚小晶片被分離開時還流出幾滴鮮紅的血液，惹的Thor有些眼紅，黑髮Omega的皮膚實在太薄又太細緻了。

「不是說不會痛嗎！？」捂着被纏上紗布的後頸，發麻的肌肉一跳一抽的經過指尖傳送至大腦，雖然是自己提出的，但這感受實在是太糟糕了，「這明明比燒燙傷還痛！」

「…我沒騙人，據資料統計幾乎沒人覺得拆除動作會痛。」將公開的數據拿給眼前的Omega確認，接近九十百分比的醫療數據證明眼前的醫生並沒有說謊騙人。

「可能是因為你的腺體太淺，才導致神經被刺激，這個給你。」將一小條五克重的乳膏交給Omega，並解釋說明：「早晚抹一點在腺體上，塗個兩三次應該就不會痛了。」

接過了藥，Loki吸了吸鼻子，看著一副“花花公子”樣貌的醫生說了聲：「謝謝。」

「這是應該的，好了！」拍拍手，好讓在一旁發呆許久的好友回過神，「Laufeyson結束就換你了，Thor。」

Loki紅腫的眼角有些水光，Alpha看到心疼極了，但一聽見好友的一句話，他馬上跳離了病床五步遠，猛搖頭的說：「不必了！」

翻了一個白眼，不想在初戀面前出糗的行為反應實在太過於明顯，Fandral舉起手招了招，「別這麼孬好嗎？老毛病治好了就拆掉。」

「才半年！說不定還沒好！」看著極力想逃避現實的Alpha，Loki雙手拖著下巴看著好戲，他竟然突然覺得後頸不疼了，「我看診療個半年如何？」

「好了啦！你竟然不相信我？你過來，拆掉你就信了。」

兩位Alpha在狹小的手術室裡玩老鷹抓小雞，Fandral是老鷹；Thor是小雞，而Loki，被迫成了保護小雞的母雞。

這場鬧劇僵持了十分多鐘才結束。

將鑷子放回鐵盤、脫掉塑膠手套，Alpha醫生將幾條細長的藥品塞進青梅竹馬的手裡，並在他的耳邊小聲的說，「你要的藥，現在擦應該還來的及修復你說的…疤。」

接過那條好用的除疤藥膏，Thor跟好友道謝後就領著Omega回家了。

那條藥膏真的很好用，Omega不得不這麼讚嘆，被Alpha壓著上了幾次藥之後那些比較淡的粉色疤痕幾乎用肉眼已經看不見，只剩下一條比較嚴重已成淡斑的小紋路。

「夠了夠了，別塗了，反正又沒要給別人看，塗的這麼勤要幹什麼。」Loki不會說自己被對方擦出不妙的快感，他只想快點結束這“強迫性”的塗抹。

明天就是星期五，被醫生警告可能發情的周數即將結束，這代表著抑制劑發揮了作用又或是還沒到來，但被撩起性致Omega果斷認為是後者。

當金髮Alpha再一次抹過腰椎時，Loki差點驚叫出聲，他真的不知道Thor是有意還是無意，每次每次必定會蹭過自己的敏感點。

“難道那裡有傷不成？”Omega想，他不記得自己的腰椎曾經被燙過。

「反正都快用完了，就塗完吧。」

一掌巴拍在白皙的後背，Thor將乾淨的白色T恤遞給了Loki，自從三天前的過夜，Alpha就莫名的天天跟著Omega回家，曾被掐了後頸的小黑貓也樂的開心，多一個放飯給零食的奴才堪稱幸福，雖然他開始會在罐頭裡加水。

“但絕對沒有麻麻加得多！”

穿上衣服給愛貓擼擼毛，但Thor依舊坐在自己的床上沒有要離開的意思，「我等一下要出門，你不回家難道又要留在這睡沙發？」

「我可以送你去健身房，雖然我很想這麼說，」Thor摸著Loki熱辣辣的腺體，壓了一下，成熟的莓果味淡淡的覆蓋整個寢室，他一大清早就聞到了這股淡淡的甜味。

「嘶…！」Omega吃疼的緊閉雙眼嘶啞，忽視一天比一天燥熱的腺體可不容易，「我說過了，別毛手毛腳，更別壓它，這很痛！」

看著性別為Beta的小貓在主人懷裡打滾，還不停的舔著空氣中的香氣，Thor一臉擔憂，「你今天不要去比較好…真的。」

「我可是付錢上課，沒去一次都是吃虧。」將撒嬌的Fenrir挪開，不聽勸告的Omega跳下床準備換件運動裝，「你待的夠久了，給我出去。」

“嗙”一聲，Thor還來不及多勸告幾聲就被踹出了房門。

換好一身修身的運動裝，Loki滿意的走出房門準備披上外套，但一開門就看見金色大金毛抱著自己的薄外套，像個小偷似的偷偷摸摸。

翻了個白眼，沒外套沒關係，他只要有車鑰匙就行了，Omega的愛車早在昨天就打完蠟，閃著黑光的回到了溫暖的車庫，所有就算沒有Alpha充當司機他也出的了門。

前提是──他得要有鑰匙。

突然想起車鑰匙就在那件外套的口袋裡，Loki有些不耐煩的伸出手掌，「你最好把車鑰匙還我。」

「不要，」Thor像小孩似的將Omega的車鑰匙從口袋取出、藏進自己的褲子裡，「那裡滿房Alpha，如果…我是說如果，你突然發情的話後果不堪設想。」

「才不會，我的教練是Beta，教室也是分開的。」Loki又往鑰匙小偷逼近，那隻伸出的手依舊沒有放下，「還有，Omega可以自理味道的擴散好嗎？才不會發生什麼恐慌，把鑰匙還我！」

「不要！」

「你夠了！Thor，你是毛還沒長齊的小鬼頭嗎！？」在屋內上演你追我跑的遊戲，“Thor這傢伙一定沒有想追我！”Omega對於心中的突如其來的吶喊一點都不覺得訝異。

甚至為此感到有些生氣。

短短三天，Loki意識到了眼前像個小白目一樣的Alpha對自己多麼有魅力，他想，他可能真的喜歡上這個愛管閒事又傻呼呼的大金毛了…

「好，行！你跟我一起去總行了吧！」實在爭不過眼前倔強的Alpha，在百般無奈下只會選擇這折衷的方案，「但是你只能待在外面的休息區。」

抿抿嘴，Alpha也在百般無奈下說了聲：「…好吧…但…你至少吃顆藥再去…」

Thor越看那雙通透的眼睛，越覺得Loki像隻隨時都會發情的小母鹿，他實在不想讓這樣的Loki出去冒險，但在繼續辯論下去，恐怕連跟隨的機會都會蕩然無存。

到了現場，Omega就後悔沒在撐個幾分鐘把鑰匙奪走，今天好巧不巧他的Beta教練生病請假，替換的教練還是個油腔滑調的Alpha。

Loki最討厭應付這種人了，吐再多口水都不能讓對方閉嘴，Omega戴著耳機使用跑步機，這是在場唯一一個不用被教練碰觸身體的運動，但那個Alpha卻一直靠在機台面前欣賞Omega韻律的身姿。

坐在遠處的Thor像是吃了好幾桶火藥，濃濃的信息素被一道玻璃牆阻隔，受苦的對象全轉移到了現場的其他員工。

「先生，拜託能請您把信息素收回去嗎？進來的客人都被您的味道給嚇跑了。」櫃檯小姐小心翼翼地轉訴上司的話，外場的Alpha及Omega已經被酒氣薰到像宿醉般乾嘔，只有目前唯一在場的Beta小姐才能撐的起這麼濃烈的氣味。

Thor看著有些為難的櫃檯小姐，突然想起Fandral說自己老毛病已經治療結束，只要多加留意就不會成為一個信息素炸彈。

此話不假，Thor已經抓到了掌控信息素的技巧，要放出多淡多濃的氣味已經像吃飯一樣簡單，在醫院真的只是自己怕在Loki面前哭出來才說了謊。

但現在的重點是…為什麼他又突然暴衝了？照例來說，自己現在還戴著晶片是不可能發生現在這樣的慘況的。

「那個人，一直都是那幅摸樣嗎？」Thor指著那個另他厭惡的Alpha，突然之間又好像什麼都懂了。

那是嫉妒、憤怒、不安再加上吃醋的味道。

「這…因為他是新進教練，所以我也不清楚，」櫃檯小姐拿了瓶礦泉水給了眼前的陪同者，感受到逐漸清新化的空氣，她捏了把冷汗的繼續說，「不過今天一天下來，那位先生是第一位。」

「喔…是嘛…」

“嗙！！”

突然一聲巨響，玻璃門內的Omega將Alpha用力的往身邊推開，而自己也在跑步機的後座力下滾飛了出去，事發的太快速沒人注意到前因後果，Thor急急忙忙的衝進去將Loki抱進懷裡查看。

而Omega正將手指探進喉嚨深處，像是想要催吐。

「嘿嘿，Loki！你怎麼了！？」拍著Omega的後背，Thor著急的要命，不怎麼掉眼淚的Loki已經被一陣陣噁心的乾嘔弄出淚水，他連咳了好幾聲還是沒將對方餵進來的東西吐出來。

有種不詳的預感，有那麼一瞬間，Loki從對方身上聞到了一股死魚般的氣味，就像那天沾付在破輪胎上的味道，那是黑髮Omega這輩子最厭惡的氣味，「藥！我的抑制劑在外套的暗袋裡！」

「沒用的。」被推到一旁的Alpha說著，他緩緩的從跑步機邊做起，拍掉身上的灰塵繼續說：「那個藥是急性的，你在吃三、四顆的抑制劑也沒用。」

原本還站在他身邊的櫃檯小姐看似不對，立刻衝出房間打電話報警，外頭的員工及客人只能一臉難受的探頭查看。

Thor的信息素刺激還沒消退，讓能活動的人只剩下自己、櫃檯小姐、Loki、現行犯，以及樓下的警衛。

「該死！」金髮Alpha抱著手裡的人嘶吼，當警衛準備衝向前將人逮捕時也被蹲在地上的Thor吼個正著，「Alpha通通不準進來！」

懷裡的Omega開始出現熱潮現象，身體癱軟的像是沒有骨頭，體溫高熱的像是三溫暖的熱蒸氣，後頸的腺體鼓成糰迷你小球，血管更是不停的躁動彈跳，甜膩的信息素像使人掉牙的莓果果醬。

黑髮Omega一直遲遲不來的發情在小小的健身房襲上一場肆虐的風暴。

如同Loki說的，正常的Omega能控制自己的信息素，不管是平實、發情或是熱潮期都是，但是當時在場的兩人都忘了，黑髮Omega是腺體二次生長者，並不被歸類在所謂的“正常”。

香甜的味道對在場的兩位Alpha根本是煉獄，正確來說，只有Thor。

對方就是預謀犯案，他早先吃了Alpha用的抑制劑才沒被薰到出神，憤怒的金毛獅王將已經暈眩過去的Omega安置在地板，在現行犯還沒反應過來前揍斷了對方的鼻樑並彈飛了幾公尺遠。

為了保持清醒，Thor咬破了自己的手腕，被點名的櫃檯小姐進了玻璃艙，替Alpha包紮好手腕、還要將整棟大樓的Alpha通通撤離電梯，Beta小姐第一次覺得Beta也不好當。

將現行犯交給被隔離開的警衛、預付罰金，Thor含入一整盒薄荷糖醒腦後將Loki搬上了車，他們不能去醫院，因為大多的醫生都是Alpha，他們只能回家，但是Loki家現在實在不安全…

Thor只能選擇繞小巷將人帶回自己的住屋處。

「該死！叫你別去就不聽！如果我沒跟著來看我明天去哪找老闆！」口中的薄荷糖被咬的咔咔作響，一盒吃完再吃一盒，那位櫃檯小姐好心的給了Thor三四盒以防萬一。

罵了Omega也聽不見，耳朵嗡嗡作響吵翻天、視線被眼淚糊成一片，Loki能感覺得到下體的叫囂，濕潤、發癢又脹痛，如果不來一發這被藥物撩起的興致可能沒那麼容易消失。

車子滑進車庫，Alpha第一次感謝沒事買下一整層樓給自己的父親，Thor還記得當時的他還笑著打哈哈說我用不到專用電梯…可好，他現在真的用到了。

將雙眼無神的Omega抱進懷裡，Thor取出那張在錢包裡生灰塵的電梯門卡，刷卡電梯直按十五層樓。

回到家，金髮Alpha身上的薄荷糖已經被嗑個精光，他開始瘋狂的尋找自己的抑制劑，躺在沙發上的Omega滾落地面縮成糰小球，他也快受不了了。

「Thor…」低沉的聲音震得Alpha不敢亂動，他大概是世界上最沒膽的Alpha了，連個癱軟如泥的人都怕，更別說Loki又不知死活的叫了第二次，「Thor…？」

被指名的Alpha憋著氣好延長自己暴衝的時間，如果就這樣真槍實彈一定是紅卡直接出局，美好的半年只能當回憶封存。

見Thor不理自己，Loki從地上爬了起來，他比自己想像中站的穩，一步一步把自己推進虎口，不靈活的手指艱難的脫去身上的外套、上衣以及運動褲。

要說這是Omega的本能嗎？

可能是也可能不是。

「別過來，Loki，我會受不了！」背對Omega大吼，那股莓果果醬的味道又變了，沒一開始藥效發揮的死甜，而是會讓人垂涎三尺的甜中帶酸，還沒吃下去就能開胃的那種誘人。

一股熱熱的物體貼在自己的後背上，Thor瞬間起了好幾層的雞皮疙瘩，迅速的將抑制劑吞入胃袋，他的理智線還在，他的理智線還在，他的理智線還…

「Thor，我好熱…」扭進Alpha的懷抱之中，赤裸裸的肉體暴露在對方的面前，發情的小母鹿雙眼含著水光，像是在渴求一個痛快，「我允許你碰我。」

Thor聽見名為理智線斷裂的聲音。

TBC


	5. 生日

“不該是這樣的！”

心理這麼想卻無法停止手上的動作，反而是不停的加重力道擴張雌穴，挺翹的性器滴著水，下方的小孔有多濕、多軟、多敏感，Alpha已經深深的用手指體驗到了。

充血到軟嫩的肉穴緊緊包裹入侵體內的異物，十年沒被探訪過的小穴不斷吸吮吞吐才能慢慢習慣那兩根略粗的手指，「下手…再重一點…啊嗯！」

身下的Omega咬著被子嗚咽，通紅的臉蛋讓那雙眼睛變得更加翠綠，清澈的讓Thor不敢正眼觀看他。

順著對方又送入一根，三根指頭在穴口裡擴張，黏稠的液體有一波沒一波的在穴口張開時流出，滴落在金髮Alpha的棉被與床心，Omega的甬道早就鬆軟到能吃進那根巨物，直到現在都還含著手指只因Alpha僅存的一點理及溫柔。

不習慣被溫柔對待的Loki將Thor的手指退出，挪動一下身體、將修長的雙腳盤上Alpha的腰際，「別這麼溫柔…怪噁心的…我不是玻璃製品…弄不壞…啊嗯…」

又將被推出的手指插了回去，Thor正積極尋找Loki的敏感點，腦中突然浮現尾椎處的粉色傷疤，但那裡實在太深了，單靠手指根本勾不到。

這次主動抽出手指，將目標轉換至發紅的乳珠，咬上一邊Omega就爽的嗯叫，那口感像在吃什麼美味佳餚，Alpha又吸又咬，乳珠過沒多久就被咬到充血挺立，Thor感覺下一秒就會被自己吸出乳汁。

「你能別這麼安靜嗎？」軟爛的啞音像一隻隻妖精般不停的回響、繚繞，被纏住神的Alpha顫抖了身卻依舊不發一語，「出點聲音，不然我會搞不清楚是誰在上我。」

Loki雖然來很懵神，但腦袋清晰的一半，他知道自己幹了什麼蠢事，又招惹了什麼麻煩事物上身，就算五年沒經歷發情及熱潮，但他還記得這種不妙的爽感。

「我還沒進去。」含著乳粒有些口齒不清，「現在喊停…應該還來得及…大概？」聽到這回應，Loki直接在床上笑到叉氣，「有什麼好笑的！？我很認真好嗎？」

笑到小腹疼的要命，Loki用手中的棉被將淚水擦乾，天啊！怎麼跟Thor相處個半年自己的淚腺就回來了呢？不管他了，反正那場賭局大概是自己贏了。

「現在幾點了？」

「？」放開被自己折騰半天的乳粒，它已經紅腫的像朵鮮花，一邊撥弄一邊看向牆上的時鐘，Thor才疑惑的緩緩開口「九點多…？」

Omega在心中打定主意後開始扭動被忽略的下盤，用濕潤的雌穴蹭了蹭Alpha的巨物，並小口小口的吞吐柱身，「你要我等到什麼時候？手指跟胸部可滿足不了我，因為我是個婊…嗯！」

一個深情的吻打斷了Omega原本的自嘲，舌尖舔過對方的上顎，再舔過兩側的肉壁，最後才是捲起舌頭逗弄，一連串的動作讓Loki不停的吞嚥困難，這可是他的初吻，熱情如火。

一群只為了玩樂及金錢的大人不會跟一個乳臭未乾的小鬼親一個沒情趣的吻，那只會冷了他們的興致。

發現這點的Thor忍不住湧上的喜悅，熱辣辣的柱根貼在肉縫處磨蹭，被這麼熟悉又畏懼的快感震了一身，Omega睜開雙眼，他必須時時刻刻知道自己到底在跟誰交歡，不然他可能會湧上一股嘔吐感。

輕輕放開柔軟的雙唇，它在自己的吸吮下變得鮮紅微腫，嘴角沾了點血液，Alpha被黑髮Omega特有的小犬齒咬破一個小孔，「別再說那種詞彙，該被謾罵及接受法律制裁的是那些混帳東西。」

「如果你的前工作是警察或是檢察官，那需要有足夠的定性才不會被他們賄賂。」Omega用哼聲作為結尾，看來，他曾經有想過要報警求助。

Loki吃力的爬起身，看著自己腫脹充血的會陰，完全被挑起興致才會有這種腫度，除了漲麻疼的不適以外，Omega感受不到任何歡愉應該要有的爽快，「就你這個Alpha最奇怪，滾到嘴邊的肉竟然不急著吃…嗯嗯…別再用手指了行不行…」

一點都不想跟Alpha的手指親熱，那不僅無法解決熱潮還只會繼續挑起興致，穴口淌出的液體已經流到了天邊，水聲咕啾咕啾的迴盪，色情絕頂，小腹也鼓漲的難受，能讓自己舒服的雙刃劍就在眼前，但它的主人卻熱愛使用手指。

「嗯嗯…！不要再擴張了！」Loki這下真的要崩潰了，隱忍的狂熱份子讓Omega的慾望到達了顛覆，他甚至想哭著求饒，請求Thor給他一個痛快。

“想進去攪弄他，將他弄哭，在裡面成結後標記他，射在裡頭就能讓Loki懷上自己的小孩。”

盡是一堆垃圾思想，Thor原本還在賭那個現行犯是在開玩笑，其實只要做些刺激、讓Loki射個一兩次就能舒緩這“假性熱潮”。

但已經用手指抽插接近三十分，陰部不僅沒有消腫，反而變得更濕、更燥熱，陰唇甚至已經敞開、外翻做足後續的準備，原本帶粉色的柱身已經腫脹到發紫，卻連一點白濁都沒有射出。

Thor其實知道，自己如果不進去這情慾永遠不會消失，只會不停折磨身下的Omega。

「我看…你再吃可抑制劑看看…說不定不用做…到最後就能讓你好一些，到時候我在送你去醫院…」Alpha咬牙的幾出理智，力挺的柱身像根凶器的壯大又佈滿青筋，那可能是Omega遇過最具有威脅性的一個。

「你在跟我開玩笑嗎？」Loki倒回床喘氣，調整好自己的情緒才用滿是淚水的翠綠瞳孔看著Thor，「啊哈…我需要一個臨時標記…如果你怕我事後告你…還是惹出什麼不必要的麻煩…唔唔…你可以錄音錄影或是…你有保險套嗎？」

「我不覺得你是麻煩…只是才半年，會讓我覺得自己是一個被興致沖昏頭的Alpha，這跟那些垃圾又有什麼區別？我…我不希望…被你討厭…」

Omega輕笑了聲，在心理說了聲蠢貨。

「當然有區別，是我自己爬到你身上、張開大腿要求你操我，要我保證不告你嗎？行，手機跟保險套拿過來我就開錄音。」

「我不是那個意思…」嘆了口氣，Alpha抽出手指，被堵在甬道裡的液體及黏液一股勁的流出染髒床單，看著Thor起身走進浴室，躺在床上的Omega也坐起身的上下擼動自己的分身。

要說沒快感是假的，只是累積在裡面的白濁像被堵塞一般射不出來，停在那不斷刺激Loki的慾望，也不停的增加自己的痛苦。

拿著一盒防線走回來的Thor看見一隻白皙的手臂伸再自己面前，「我幫你如何？」

從盒中取出一個撕開，捏緊前端將粉色的塑膠套套上Alpha的巨物，一個深喉，保險套順著Omega的口舌被帶到最末端，對方還挑逗的吸吮幾下尖端才退出，牽出的銀絲垂掛在Loki鮮紅的嘴角，粉色的套子在唾液的浸泡下泛著淡淡的水光。

「咳…咳咳…太粗了…而且都是塑膠味…」Loki抱怨了聲。

下一秒直接跨坐在Thor的大腿上，後者慢慢地托起Omega圓潤挺翹的嫩屁股，那條股縫已經被穴口分泌出的液體染的透亮黏稠。

吞了口口水，Thor還是有些不確定性，「真的沒關係？嗯…我是說你不覺得噁心或是反感？」

「這是什麼醫療定位病人心態的問句？」Omega癱軟的扒上Alpha的胸膛，在對方身上留下一點紫紅色印記，「不是所有被強姦的人都會永久禁慾，至少我不是，如果因為這樣錯過什麼有趣的事，那吃虧的不就是我嗎？…親我。」

「我希望你能接受我的全部，但不希望是趁人之危，Loki…」Alpha輕點了一下Omega的薄唇，「如果你等一下反胃噁心會讓我很難過。」

「我不會，一個臨時標記能解決我接下來七天的燥熱，為什麼不？」輕咬對方的耳垂、在脖子上種下一顆草莓，Omega開始不安分的扭動臀部，他冷靜不代表自己的熱潮已經過了。

全身通紅的Omega其實燥熱不已、全身癱軟、小腹悶脹、滿腦子性欲，但曾經多次在發情及熱潮受盡折磨的小孩已經學會壓低性欲、冷靜面對，這能冷了那些垃圾Alpha的施虐性、能讓他們結束的快些。

雖然Loki覺得眼前的Alpha可能是自己這生遇見最好的一個，但他還是習慣這麼面對慾望。Thor欲言又止的張合著嘴，當自己貫穿身下的Omega他就會馬上噁心嘔吐…

一想到這樣的可能性，Thor就不敢輕舉妄動。

「那…我能親你嗎？」

「可以，你想怎麼都行…真的。」

乖巧的張開嘴迎接對方的舌頭，緊緊纏綿的雙舌讓人臉紅心跳，Alpha舔過對方的上顎、貝齒再扭轉回來舔弄舌尖、吸吮嘴唇，將Loki的唇品嚐了無數便後才願意伸手握住自己猙獰的性器，慢慢捅了進去。

「啊嗯…唔嗯…」Omega一邊接吻一邊承受下方的巨物侵入，充血的肌肉被擠壓的又痛又爽，柔軟的內壁含著巨物附有節奏吞吐，但那股興致還是懸在空中沒得到滿足。

放開被吸的飽滿的雙唇，Thor將對方的屁股托好，將滑落自己腰際的雙腳又抬了上去，「抱緊我，抱緊我，Loki。」

輕咬Loki的肩膀，就像他剛剛對自己做的一樣，一個一個紫紅色的印子落在上頭，前者乖巧的把攀緊在對方的腰際，雙手也是緊環繞著脖頸，幾個淺處抽動讓Omega的雌穴變得更加鬆軟，外翻的甬道分泌出更多潤滑用的液體，以確保Omega能承受起成結的脹大。

慢速抽動不痛，但也不夠刺激，越來越不舒服的小腹及敏感點渴求外物的入侵，但Alpha卻持續不間斷的兩淺一深還非常溫柔，「你可以放肆一點…不然這會讓我覺得…自己…」

「像被人愛？嗯？」Thor小啄對方的嘴唇，害得Loki又紅了一層臉皮，前者溫柔笑出聲。

「是，我愛你，Loki，如果可以，我想跟你來場約會、吃頓燭光晚餐，如果你也愛上了我，我會跟你求婚，如果你答應了就一起挑選結婚戒指，你喜歡高調的教堂婚禮還是低調的簽證申請？全看你，你還能教我怎麼做蛋糕，我能幫你搬麵粉，我們能一起經營你的糕點店。」

這回Alpha突然頂上腔口並不停的小啄著它，Omega的分身因此流出大量的前列腺液，沾染在自己及Thor結實的小腹。

開始躁動的腰肢微微的扭動，聽著Alpha的“人生計劃”，Loki些微的皺起眉頭，因為…Thor沒有提起自己最喜歡的某樣人事物，「你沒提到小孩…唔…頂到了…」

輕輕啄上那原本被隱藏在深處的田地，受到信息素影響的孕袋慢慢地下降至適合的深度，好讓Alpha反覆頂撞、開墾，當內部肌肉鬆軟到微張，就代表著Omega的身體做好了受孕的準備。

「小孩…如果你很排斥，不生也沒關係。」將Omega抱回棉被、並將對方的屁股稍稍抬起，「你不喜歡小孩不是嗎？」

Loki眼神渙散的點頭，他真的不喜歡小孩，更別說連骨頭都還長硬的嬰兒，Loki知道自己不會是個好父親，也不會是個好丈夫，但是…Thor喜歡小孩，如果他有兒子女兒，一定會把他們寵上天。

看著有所心事的Omega，Thor小幅度的將對方的雙腳向外搬開並加重戳次敏感點的力道，Loki被刺激的肌肉痙攣跳動，小小的喘息與濃烈的莓果及烈酒融合，散佈在寢室的各個角落。

在Thor碾過脊椎下方的敏感點時Omega終於鄰近高潮的射出第一波白濁。

將陰莖退了出來，合不攏的小嘴吸著新鮮空氣、吐著騷水，Thor在讓Loki休息的空檔吻上平坦的乳暈，並留下一點點的紅紫印。

「我不會強迫你愛上我，如果你需要，我能三個月從新標記你一次，如果你不希望有Alpha來煩你，我會把他們通通趕走。」

給冒出不少冷汗的Omega擦拭汗水，昏昏欲睡的Loki用餘光瞄向了時鐘，已經十一點多，Alpha的前戲整整做足了將近一個小時，中途還停下來安撫不肯進入自己的Alpha，一拖再拖時間就晚了。

應該還撐的下去，Loki想，他可想撐過半夜十二點，那可是個特別的日子。

看著Omega已經發洩過一次，Thor接著將Loki翻了個身，圓潤的屁股被挺翹更高、白皙的後背呈現一個優美的曲線，分開艷紅的兩瓣嫩肉，身強體壯的Alpha再次將猙獰的陰莖插入。

壓上有些纖細的Omega，舔過Loki後背上淡粉色的燒燙傷，用紫紅色的印子蓋過舊傷，伸手摸著挺立乳尖讓Loki失聲的尖叫出聲，舔上一口腺體，「我要動了，忍耐一下。」

「嗯！太快了…！…哈…唔唔…」大滴大滴的眼淚不停的從眼角溢出，Loki伸手捂的腹部，那裡熱辣辣的卻還是一片未被耕種的田地，「慢…慢一點…啊！太多了…這樣會撐不到時間…唔…不要…嗯！！」

「就快了，Loki，就快到了，在忍一下。」軟爛成泥的頸口已經張開並含住戳入的龜頭，已經到了最後一部是不可能回頭的，「沒事，沒事，這只會是一個臨時標記。」

壯大的結在Alpha的安撫下慢慢成形，Omega難以承受的弓起貓背，酥麻的尾椎帶動著Loki整個下盤的肌肉，一縮一縮的像是什麼交響樂樂章。

雌穴洩出一攤又一攤熱浪，多餘的愛液順著大腿內側滑入棉被中，Loki緊張的喘著粗氣、心臟越跳越快，他感覺下一秒就會因為自己的決定而猝死在Thor的大床上。

「沒事，我戴了套記得嗎？射不進去，這個也只是臨時標記，三個月就沒了。」再一次的安撫，Thor貼合腺體的嘴唇能感受到對方的體溫及抽蓄，抽一抽的腺體因Alpha的鼻息而韻律跳動。

帶繭的手指在附近磨蹭、按壓，早已交融在一塊的釀酒莓子就像醫生說的一樣契合，不像一般的Alpha和Omega，必須等到正式標記後才會相容。

但被情慾纏身的Thor並沒有發生任何異樣，而早被操到懵神的Loki也一樣沒有發現。

Loki能感覺到Thor在舔自己的刀疤，下一秒，腺體被咬破的刺痛及信息素衝刺全身，酥麻、疼痛、爽快、喜悅、不安，心中滿是五味雜陳，但造就這些感受的原因，Omega只能等到明天起床再去承擔。

因為他徹底的昏睡過去了。

隔天天一亮，Omega發就現自己被擁抱在一個結實的胸膛裡，而且還是肉色。

Thor自己裸著半身，卻給自己套上了一件寬大的衣物，那真是大的可以。

床上的棉被及床單已經被更換成乾淨的新品，身上也不停的冒出不屬於自己沐浴用品的香味及信息素，頭髮也是蓬鬆的像是剛洗過似的，昨晚的Alpha可將Omega全身清理乾淨才入睡。

Loki伸手摸了一下下體…看來也不是全身。

「醒了？」低沉的嗓音從後背傳來，抱著自己的手臂收緊了一些力道，是怕自己後悔逃走嗎？很有可能，「身體狀況怎麼樣？痛嗎？」

「除了腰酸、腳軟、站不起來，還有全身酒味以外…還不錯。」Omega哼哼了聲，自己被染成了莓果酒，又酸又甜又有點烈，這就是被人佔有的感覺，突然一聲巨響蒸紅了Omega的臉頰，「餓了…」

「我去給你買早餐，你要吃什麼？」

在Omega點了一份清淡的三明治之後，Alpha快速的打理自己並出門。

Loki在空當當卻又暖呼呼的大床中打滾，他笑出聲，原本還在跟Alpha撒嬌的小軟貓瞬間成了隻小黑豹，為了以後的平靜生活，他必須剷除外來的一切威脅。

Omega躺在Alpha的懷裡吃著三明治，被自己信息素影響，Loki會像Fenrir一樣愛撒嬌並會維持三個月，而三個月過去，兩人就會恢復成原來的“師徒”關係，所以這段時間對Thor來說可是無可取代的珍貴寶物。

「所以…你標記了Loki？」Bucky嗑著自己的餅乾，盯著Thor脖子上的紅印看，那在一個很隱密的地方──

耳朵後下方，就算是照鏡子也很難發現，但在他人眼裡卻能看得一清二楚，在聞聞他身上的氣味，Alpha在無自覺的情況下被寫上了主人的名字。

「一個臨時標記而已，出了點事，所以抑制劑起不來作用。」

喝著茶水等待Steve的審問報告，Loki冷靜的像昨晚什麼事都沒發生，但每個Alpha跟Omega都知道要歡愉過後咬破腺體才能成為一個穩固的臨時標記。

這種方式能維持的時間比單單咬破腺體更久也更穩定，再說了，沒人想一天到晚都被咬脖子。

不戳破對方的謊言，Bucky將最後一口餅乾塞進嘴後喝了口咖啡牛奶，「別做傻事。」

「我知道我自己做了什麼，愛操心的老媽子個性難道會跟著信息素傳染？」看了眼Thor，那他豈不是要變成一個滿口甜言蜜語的Omega？

Loki想想都覺得這不是自己。

三人在Steve進入後結束“你怎麼標記到他的？你怎麼讓他標記？”的鄉土劇對話。

金髮刑警在開始前慎重的問起Loki最近有沒有得罪過人，Loki想了想便說：「如果被我請辭的學徒算的話，那想回來報復的可有一大票。」

「好吧，那名現行犯叫赫爾，是個詐欺慣犯，他說有個說話五音不全的人委託他辦事，而委託內容就是讓你在公共場合發情。」

「他說的確定是實話？」Thor半信半疑的問。

「是真的，他只要完成任務就有一筆巨款可拿，說真話大概是為了減輕罪行，他甚至不怕我們用測謊機。」三人一臉擔憂的看向被害人，後者卻悠閒像是被投餵非法藥品的人不是自己，「所以那個說話五音不全的人你認識？」

「不認識，我認識的人說話都清楚的很，還特別多話。」

「別以為我不知道你在說我跟Odinson。」Bucky嚷嚷著，並將前幾天說好的葡萄酒遞上桌，「葡萄酒送你，你給我小心點，我們可不知道那個人還會做出什麼事。」

可是Omega的第六感告訴他，如果自己夠高調那接下來的三四個月一定不能安穩度日，不過他還說隨口附和了聲，「我知道。」

聽取Loki及Thor的口供，一切順利的結案，加害者因為使用禁藥而被多判刑兩年八個月，整整入獄三年的刑期，在這段時間裡Omega可少了一個要對付的對象，真是件好事。

但麻煩的小問題即將降臨在自己身上，這讓Loki必須隨時緊繃著神經，在完成自己的任務前，他不想讓Thor知道自己有哪裡不一樣。

當天晚上，離下班時間以晚，糕點師卻還在廚房裡測試新品，Thor知道自己勸說不動，所以只是拉了張板凳坐在Loki的對面──不妨礙他做事的距離。

做了很久，Alpha便不小心的趴在桌上睡著了。

「起來了，Thor，再睡下去你今晚可要失眠了。」Loki推著Thor寬厚的肩膀，那是足夠將自己整個人圈進懷中的寬厚，「我還要去看醫生，快起來行嗎？」

Alpha悶哼了聲、轉過頭後無意起身，Omega鼓起塞幫子，他繞道而行來到他的身後，那枚閃亮的晶片還留在上頭、扎根在肌肉裡，Loki壞笑一下露出小犬齒，大口咬下那枚晶片。

「噢唔！！」徹底被頸部的撕裂傷痛醒，含著淚想罵點什麼，卻被眼前一個沒看過、黃橙橙的小東西吸引，「希望下次你能用別的方式叫醒我，這是什麼？測試品嗎？」

吐出嘴中的小晶片，Loki給了Thor一個大大的白眼，「正常叫人你不醒我有什麼辦法？」將剛完成的小蛋糕推至Alpha面前，Loki滿臉笑意，如同期待得到誇讚的小孩，「吃吃看。」

拿起小鐵叉，Thor隨意找了一個圓弧處下手。

一入口腔就被濃郁的芒果味刺激味蕾，酸甜的滋味完全戳中了Alpha的心，一口接著一口，再更深層還埋藏著芋頭泥及布丁，還吃的到那黃橙的果粒，Thor將閃電狀的巧克力留到了最後，他覺得這個蛋糕──

「美味極了！」Thor睜大他的藍眼，驚呼得讓Omega感受到了他的喜愛，希望他多說什麼，「不會太甜還沒什麼奶油，這個閃電巧克力也太可愛了點，如果這不是新商品，我都快以為這是為我創作的了！」

「我的確沒打算賣喔，這個蛋糕我只做這麽一次。」Omega笑著哼哼，他將瞬間被掃光的精緻小餐盤收進水槽沖洗，Alpha這反應讓他的心情能好到明晚三更。

「诶？」Thor則不解Loki為什麼不賣這個小蛋糕，是太難製作嗎？

又或者是進口水果太昂貴？

這都不可能，比這個蛋糕難做的蛋糕多的像座喜馬拉雅山，那箱芒果是自己簽收的，價錢絕對合理，那到底為什麼？

將東西收拾收拾，店主關掉廚房的電燈、拎著還在思考蛋糕生的Thor走出後門，「還在想那個蛋糕？」

「嗯，為什麼不做了？很好吃啊？我非常喜歡。」坐進副駕駛座，今天是Loki開車，「醫院不在這方向？」

Thor早上吃早餐聊天時才知道，Omega在這半年一直持續不間斷的訓練體能及看心理醫生，所以他才每天都沒空。

“去面對心理陰影很重要不是嗎？”早上的Loki窩在Thor的大腿裡笑嘻嘻的說，“現在比以前好多了，我以前還會出現記憶斷層，記憶總是模模糊糊的。”

照理來說，Loki今天應該要去看心理醫生，但他卻往反方向開去。

「我要先繞去別的地方。」Loki瞄了眼一直盯著自己的Thor，心理吐槽著對方的遲鈍，「現在幾點？」

昨晚好像也被問過同樣的問題，「八點三十五…三十六分了，怎麼了？」

「沒什麼。」

Omega專心開著車，Alpha滿腦子疑惑的被載到偏遠小樹林，外頭一片漆黑只剩下前方車頭燈照亮的小路，隱居在森林中的小動物被嚇的四處逃穿，就在目的地快抵達時，Loki伸出一隻手捂住了對方的眼睛，「閉著，我說能睜開才能睜開。」

「…知道了。」

這下真的連一點光線都看不見了，Alpha只能感受身下顛簸的道路，一坑一坑的感覺、捏過石子的清脆聲響，再來是一片草叢的颯颯聲，車子熄了火，身旁的臨時對象在解開雙方身上的安全帶，開門聲、關門聲，過了幾秒身旁的門開了，一雙溫暖又待薄繭的軟手將自己牽出車外，Thor能感受到自己站在一片草地上。

「行了，睜開眼睛。」

眼前的一片景色讓Alpha驚豔，Thor從小在大都市長大，可能看過幾顆最亮的星星，但絕對沒看過整片清晰的星雲，大大小小的星星點亮了漆黑的夜空，就算沒有路燈照亮，Alpha也能透過月亮看清身邊的Omega。

世界美景一詞都難以詮釋。

「喜歡嗎？我剛買車的時候迷路發現的。」Loki拍了拍愛車的車頭蓋，這裡原本是他們倆的秘密花園，Omega只要晚上睡不著和心情不好就會開車來觀星，有時會在這裡睡到隔天早上。

當然，那時他還沒養Fenrir。

「我被震撼到了，你還記得我說過得話？想看一整片星空？」Alpha看著面帶微笑、專心觀看星空的Omega，「那已經是很久以前的事了，三年半了。」Thor回想著。

當時他第一次跟Loki說話，手裡拿著幾個星座圖樣的手工餅乾，當天正好是聖誕節前夕，Loki說每年聖誕節都畫聖誕老人、聖誕樹、薑餅人有些無趣，再加上自己喜歡觀星就做了星座餅乾。

而事實證明Omega是正確的，不管是小市集或是他的甜點店，特製的星座餅乾都相當熱賣，他當天就賣出了上百個，忙死自己也嚇死新進的Omega小員工。

Thor當時興奮的說自己很想看看一整片星群，那一定很美，但自己的工作太過於忙碌從來沒機會調查觀看地點，當時Loki還笑了。

「精彩的還沒到呢！」

Omega的話一落下，一顆星星順著軌跡滑下天空，再過幾秒，原本安定的星群成了在夜晚狂歡舞動的流星雨，與在電視或是電腦觀看的感受完全不同，必定是更加震撼及感動。

已經不知道該如何形容心情的Alpha長大著嘴巴，看那樣子就知道他早上沒認真看新聞，今天晚上十點能觀看到多年一次的流星雨美景，而今天又正好是個特別的日子。

「Thor，生日快樂。」黑髮Omega的嗓音在微風聲下輕輕的帶進金髮Alpha的耳裡。

TBC


	6. 誘餌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章不甜預警!!

06  
“抱歉！Thor，我們昨天太忙沒時間幫你慶祝生日。”

Alpha起床、刷完牙後接到了來自Fandral的電話，他擼著Fenrir的下巴笑聲不斷，「沒關係，昨天是我這輩子最快樂的生日。」

“怎麼，你的甜心免費請你吃蛋糕吃到飽嗎？”聽他這一口蜜糖般的語氣，得來的答案確只是有吃一個，Fandral在電話的另一端翻著白眼，經過的Sif看著搖了搖頭，他們的青梅竹馬怎麼這麼好滿足？

“才一個你就高興成這樣？”

「我話還沒說完啊，是特製的，只為我二十九歲生日做的生日蛋糕。」被撒了一嘴甜到掉牙的糖，昨天苦命工作的醫生現在竟在聽哥們放閃，這…“這太不公平了！”

羨慕到流淚，Fandral開始想辭去工作，去外面當一個可愛Omega的打雜員工，但這會被他的父母捶死在地，“所以你跟你爸爸說你辭掉工作了沒？”

Odin可不同意一手栽培起來的兒子跑去當什麼糕點師…的打雜小弟。

「說了，還被我氣到住院，但我媽媽只是要我認真考慮，沒說不行。」手中的小貓叫了聲後，鑽進了Loki新架設的小貓專用道，他的主人可能醒了，「啊！我要掛電話了，謝謝你特地打電話來祝我生日快樂。」

“等等！你啥時…”

「養貓了？…天！Sif妳看到了嗎？他竟然掛我電話？」黑髮Alpha只是聳肩，沒有太多反應，「不會是男朋友交到了就不理朋友了吧！」

「很有可能。」Sif穿上白色醫師袍，下一秒卻被另一名應該也要穿上工作服的醫生給脫下，「嘿！我還要工作，你也是！」

「去他媽的工作，我們的假多到能連放好幾個月，怎不現在用個幾天去吃個蛋糕、喝杯飲料，順便看看我們的弟弟過得好不好？」

被甜食誘惑的Alpha想了想，Fandral說的有理，一天走兩個醫生不會讓其他人忙到大亂，他們會帶個蛋糕來當賠禮，「行，現在就走，但願你家人不會殺人。」

「他們殺人那這間醫院以後就等著放爛生灰塵。」

當兩名換上日常用服的醫生來到那間有名的甜點店時，他們第一個看見的是笑臉盈盈的Alpha及他脖子上的草莓印，Fandral真想衝向前掀開他的糕點服看有沒有滿後背的爪痕。

再靠近一點甚至能發現他的後頸上多出了兩個孔洞，原本鑲在上頭的晶片不見了，這歡愛的有些太過分。

「看來你們昨晚過得很嗨。」Sif站在Thor面前，點了點自己對應於草莓印的脖頸，「出門不照鏡子？還是故意秀恩愛？大個子。」

「什麼？」衝進衛生間，Thor扭動自己的脖子，終於在一個對自己來說有些吃力的角度看見了一半的紅印。

Alpha瞬間面紅耳赤，他就這樣大辣辣的頂著印子上班了一整天，還沒人告訴他？難怪昨天的客人各個用詭異的眼神看自己，走出店面還會有說有笑的竊竊私語。

「沒有，我們昨天只是去看了流星雨。」捂著耳後，Thor赤紅色的耳朵好比再說自己心虛。

「所以是邊看夜景邊那個？難怪你會說是這輩子最快樂的生日。」

「你知道嗎？如果仔細聽，外頭都在傳你們的風聲，有人說你們倆有一腿；有人說你把Laufeyson給上了；有人說Laufeyson把你給上了；有人說你只是在外面有一個Omega情人，因為Laufeyson沒有腺體，好了，這麼多說法，去除最後一個以外，哪個是真的？」

這下Thor跳進大海都洗不清那些謠言。

「只是一個臨時標記而已。」焦點人物的甜點師從廚房走了出來，手上拿著剛出爐的杯子蛋糕準備上架，他看向Thor，「我剛剛有叫你，你沒聽到？」

「抱歉…我剛剛去了趟廁所，我幫你？」想接過Loki手上那盤蛋糕，卻被打住，「不用，我自己來就行了，你去幫我搬麵粉。」

Alpha飛快的衝進小倉庫搬運麵粉，Omega一邊上架蛋糕一邊說：「兩位醫生要買蛋糕嗎？」

「店長有什麼推薦的嗎？」於是乎，Omega巧妙的用甜點轉移了標記的話題。

Fandral買了幾包餅乾向父母賠罪，Sif買了兩盒奶油水果蛋糕，一盒給自己、一盒給同事當慰勞品。

送走兩位好友、幫目前最後一位客人結完帳，Thor彎進廚房看著不怎麼高興的老闆大人，聽見熟悉的腳步聲，Loki將壓出造型的麵糰放入預熱好的烤箱烘烤。

「這下到了傍晚，整條街的人都知道我的腺體回來了。」Omega背對Alpha看起來並不想理會他，「然後我們倆的話題會變成別人家的飯後閒聊。」

「別生氣，Loki，」Alpha很想從背後將Omega環進自己的胸膛，但他又不敢做些多餘的事，只能將不安分的手插進褲子的兩側口袋。

「還有，你應該跟我說我脖子被咬出印子，這樣我就不會放任它共客人觀賞，能發現你味道起變化的人自然就會減少…」想了想這質問的語氣對Loki並不公平，而且像個討人厭的直Alpha癌。

輕咳了聲，Thor馬上道歉，轉化另一種訴說方式，「我的意思是…現在會演變成這樣，我們倆都有責任。」

「那時我在熱潮根本不記得自己做了什麼。」翠綠的眼睛充滿哀怨，不過他也不是事後還會推卸責任的婊子，Loki轉過身張開雙手，「隨它去吧，現在，能施捨一點信息素給你三個月的Omega嗎？」

「附贈一個抱抱？」

「對，我需要一個擁抱。」

Alpha向前將Omega抱緊在懷中，他多希望那句三個月是多餘，嚐過甜頭的Alpha可無法滿足現狀，「可是我想讓你全身上下的血液都染上我的味道，永久性的。」

「別抱怨了，如果你沒贏過自己的本能，那天晚上就成功了。」

經過幾個星期，甜點店的無腺體老闆再次成為小街道的熱門話題，走在路上都能聽見有人在小聲的議論，各個在討論所謂的二次腺體真的存在於世界上。

Omega像是為了逃避熱門榜上的話題一般關店了幾天。

Bucky看著窩在自家水果店吃著進口葡萄的Omega，他有些擔心，「你家的Alpha呢？怎麼這幾個禮拜都沒看到人。」

「在家裡避風頭，順便幫我照顧Fenrir。」想起Fenrir對Thor的叫飯小奶音，他都覺得當出幫他脫離死神的不是自己，「那隻小賊貓愛他可比愛我來的多。」

「那你呢？身體沒事嗎？」Bucky趴在自家的水果紙箱上，雙眼黑眼圈的Omega明顯看得出睡眠不足，「還有，你剛剛吐的可真慘烈，連我這都聽得到，我不是叫你別做傻事？」

「我沒有做傻事。」將葡萄籽丟進垃圾桶，Loki笑的像隻正在策劃什麼鬼點子的狐狸，「我只要用了點把戲讓Thor相信這只是一個臨時標記。」

「你在開玩笑嗎？！」Bucky嚇得從紙箱上滾了下來，他趴在店面至住家的增高處，看著Omega又看向他現在深的像無底洞的肚子，「GOD！所以你騙了Odinson，還…」

「還懷孕。」Omega摸著自己平平的小腹，裡頭有一顆小到用肉眼看都看不出來的小胚胎，沒人說帶了保險套就百分之百避孕，說不定就那麼剛好，他們那天用的就破了一個小洞而沒人發現。

「還有我可沒騙他，只是還沒告訴他罷了。」

「那你打算什麼時候告訴他？顯懷的時候？」Bucky越來越不懂Loki腦內中得小心思，「我還以為你會讓他在追久一點，再追個一兩年之類的。」

黑髮Omega拍了拍棕髮Omega的肩膀，「這你就不懂了，Thor追我可比Steve追你還來的長很多。」

從三年半前、Loki第一次看見Thor開始，他就有預感這個Alpha會纏著追求自己，便暗中一直觀察他的言行舉止。

起初他想用“沒腺體、墮過胎”來嚇走他，對方卻說“我們至少可以做朋友”，真是個怪人，Loki當時是這麼想的。

之後Thor還真的到了自己的小天地當雜工，用低薪敢不走也罵不走，死纏爛打又找不到將他請辭的理由，放著放著反而是自己淪陷進對方的信息素。

倒在對方懷裡的時候，Omega想他要說幹多碰他一根頭髮，他就有機會把人給炒了，可惜，Thor什麼都沒做，只是帶自己進了醫院，還鑲嵌了對成年Alpha來說堪稱羞恥的晶片，他就那麼怕自己討厭他嗎？

還有，他第一次看到別人碰自己的筆記本感受不到憤怒，反而是鬆了一口氣，那晚握著自己手掌的人絕對就是Thor，Loki很肯定，因為滿病房最後都是烈酒的氣味。

他想這個Alpha也許能相信，還一叫人就到，就忍不住想來第一場賭局，抖出參雜了一點點謊言的過去，連自己說完都想哭，然後就被安撫到哭了，真丟臉。

思考了三天，想通的Omega下定決心再為自己的未來下一場賭局，而該死的死魚讓自己的計畫提前，他將套在Alpha巨物上的保險套給勾咬破、並發生一連串的性事。

再說了，Omega真的需要一個可愛的餌來釣一隻醜陋到極點的魚，想要一個美好的未來或是家庭，他必須將不請自來的死魚丟回大海。

「好了，我要回家了，在你這坐也夠了。」伸一個懶腰，Omega抓著自己的黑色外套套上，「我總有一天會告訴他的。」

看著逐漸消失的身影，Bucky咬下一口蘋果，「但願不是Odinson先發現，就某整程度上來看…他可能會氣死。」

通常計劃趕不上變化，Omega從沒想過自己的孕吐會這麼平凡，為了讓Thor覺得自己跟平常一樣，Loki每天照樣試吃甜點、研發新品，再趁著Thor出去接待客人時衝出後門在巷口間嘔吐。

所幸的是胚胎長的很好，孩子很健康，也有按照正常步調慢慢分裂成長，再過幾個月它就會被它的Alpha爸爸發現，到時候的Thor是會高興還是生氣？

還沒預想後續發展的Omega蹲在小巷弄乾咳了幾聲，不管怎麼樣，他會想辦法讓Thor生出戒指跟自己求婚。

擦掉嘴角的嘔吐物，Loki用外頭洗水槽的水龍頭漱口，最近的動靜有些過大，已經引來了那些暗藏在黑暗裡的視線，那股味道有多臭以現在嗅覺增長到三倍靈敏的Loki來說根本是地獄。

「Thor，給我點信息素。」Omega從沒人看得見的小窗口拉住了Alpha的衣角，那股味道就像腥臭萬分的死魚和腐肉、是死亡的味道，Loki及他腹中的小傢伙一點都不喜歡，它甚至會鬧脾氣的害母體湧上更嚴重的乾嘔。

Thor開始覺得奇怪，近幾天Loki索要信息素的次數越來越平凡，已經是平均每三四個小時就要一次，還有晚上從房裡聽見的乾嘔，以及被禁門的Fenrir，都讓Alpha覺得奇怪。

進入廚房就被他的Omega緊緊抱住，Loki的體溫有些偏高，不知道是不是在發燒，輕輕咬住對方的腺體──滋養及保護自己的Omega，可是Thor只當這是臨時標記的依賴症。

「你沒事嗎？是不是感冒了？還是被熱到了？」捧了Loki的臉用額頭測量溫度，果真比常人在高了一些，「你發燒了？！東西收一收，我帶你去看醫生。」

焦急的Thor拉著Omega的燙手就想走，但那隻手卻像條滑溜的蛇一樣，抓住後馬上溜之大吉，「喝杯飲料就好了，我只是有點熱。」

可是一個孕夫根本不能喝冷飲，他將Thor遞給自己的紅茶加熱再放涼，還在杯身灑水當作自然的退冰現象。

Omega完美的隱瞞住了Alpha將近十周，直到小腹開始小小隆起才讓Loki開始不知所措，雖然還不到用肉眼就能看破的地步，但他要引出的人還沒下一步動作，不能在這時候讓一個保護欲旺盛的Alpha知道自己的Omega有孕在身。

可是一直逞強隱瞞的Omega也開始逐漸出現了破綻。

從廚房傳出一聲巨大的聲響，在外頭的Thor及幾名客人被嚇著了，前者向客人紛紛道歉後連忙的跑進廚房探勘狀況。

Loki蹲在地上收拾被打翻的奶泡，打了一個大哈欠又摟著酸澀的眼睛，更是收拾到一半又蹲著昏睡了過去，原本身心敏感的Omega完全沒發現有人站在自己身後觀察他。

「你到底怎麼了？我看今天還是歇業去看個醫生吧！」搖著昏昏欲睡的Loki，Thor著急的要命。

突然啪的一聲，一個巴掌落在自己的右臉上，Thor當場就傻了眼。

Loki受到驚嚇的跌坐在地，心臟揪緊在一塊，捂在肚子上的左手抓緊雪白的糕點服，深怕自己因此流產的Omega紅了眼眶，卻還是不打算向自己的Alpha坦承，「抱歉…我可能是累了，最近睡的不太好…」

將人拉起，看那雙受盡委屈的鹿眼紅了眼角，下方還有一點黑眼圈，這昏昏欲睡的症狀都托兩個星期了，不去真的不行。

「我到杯水給你，你先坐著休息吧。」Thor將人安撫在座位上坐好，將水杯遞給Loki後還摸了摸對方的臉頰，「外面還有客人，我先去幫他們結帳，等一會兒再來照顧你。」

Omega乖巧的點了點頭，喝完水就趴在桌子上小睡片刻，Alpha送走最後一位客人後在吊牌寫上“非常抱歉，今日突然有急事已結束營業”。

Thor無聲無息的關掉了店外鐵門及電燈，抱著昏睡狀態的Omega進入後座，直奔離自己最近的大型醫院。

Loki是被救護車的聲響驚醒的，當他醒來時自己已經快被Thor用公主抱抱進診療室，再怎麼極力反抗也沒用，只會被捏住臉頰的吼一聲“別亂動”，這次Omega真的把Alpha給惹毛了。

「我沒生病，真的，只是睡不好而已。」Loki驚慌到極點，後背及掌心都在冒冷汗，他得在進入診間前讓Thor轉向改帶自己回家，「我回家睡一覺就沒事，真的。」

「Loki，我發現你很會隱瞞事情，這兩個禮拜你真的很奇怪。」站在診間門口，Alpha落下的話打碎了Omega的最後防線，「既然你不願意告訴我，我只能讓醫生做個全身性檢查。」

「我不要！」

話語被隔在診療門內，Alpha像醫生說明了Omega進幾個月的生活作息，Loki吃的東西雖然多卻變瘦了、時不時偏高的體溫還有影響工作的極度嗜睡，怎麼看都有問題的。

醫生看著一臉不想面對的病人，他問：「你有時常嘔吐的症狀嗎？」

Omega自然而然的說：「沒有。」

病患的極度不配合聽診，讓醫生和Thor都皺起眉，想著Loki的過去，Thor也不好勉強他在別的Alpha面前掀起上衣。

只能隔著布料聽完心跳、測量脈搏，微快的心跳聲讓醫生下了判斷，「應該只是壓力大引起的嗜睡症，我們驗個血、打個點滴再開點藥在觀察看看。」

Loki突然之間鬆了一口氣，既然沒被發現，他只能拿出精神跟著護士離開診療室，Thor正想起身前往卻被另外一名護士攔阻在外，「先生，請這邊走，你也得驗個血。」

「我也要？」金髮Alpha皺起眉頭，滿是疑惑，「我覺得自己的身體狀況挺好的？」

看著醫生檢定的眼神，Thor吞了口口水，只能任命的被帶往隔壁的驗血室。

檢驗報告出爐時，放下戒心的Omega正躺在床上吊著點滴小憩片刻，醫生看著報告上的數值顯示又看一臉緊張的Alpha，他放下報告直接開門見山的說了：

「先生，你的Omega懷孕了，至於幾個月得轉婦產科才會知道。」醫生指個某個超標的數值給眼前呆愣的準爸爸看，「所以嗜睡症是正常現象，但是…」

「等等！等等！是不是有哪裡搞錯了？」Thor嚇得從椅子上跳了起來，「我沒標記他。」看著那排超標數值的姙娠反應，他們帶了套，而且就只發生那麼一次，怎麼可能？

而且自己檢查過了，又沒破洞，怎麼可能？？

「先生，我們剛剛拿你們倆的血液做了比對，你們血液中的信息素有百分之九十一相融，他是你的Omega沒錯，終於匹配數會這麼高的原因是因為你的的血型都是──」

Loki是自己的Omage？什麼時候發生的事？Loki懷孕了？這是什麼情況？所以Loki欺騙了自己？為什麼他要這麼做？

Thor看著眼前滔滔不絕的醫生，他被腦中的疑惑文句阻斷思考，什麼都沒聽進去，“所以，他到底在說些什麼？”

「如果小孩不是你的，你可能要帶他去看精神科。」咳了聲，「好了，Laufeyson先生懷孕是事實，重要的是之後的照護，他是個切過腺體的Omega你可知道這代表什麼？」

「這…有損身體機能…還有…」

「還有生殖腔萎縮。」醫生嘆了口氣，「這極度需要注意身體及胎兒的生命狀況，不過看他的樣子大概知道這層危險性，我會開些止吐劑，嘔吐的太嚴重再吃就行了，還有安胎塞劑，最好早晚各使用一次，我會給你們一個月份，剩下的請務必帶你的Omega去做體檢。」

Thor還是腦筋一片空白，過了數秒，Thor才將藥單及轉科掛號牌收進口袋，並精神未定的說：「…謝謝。」

Alpha被送出診療室前醫生還特別提醒他要注意Omega的精神狀況，還有產檢的重要性，走出診療室後，打完營養素的Loki就座在外頭的椅子上等他。

「好慢，那位護士竟然不讓我進去，還說我在外面等就好了。」Loki小聲的嘟噥抱怨，不過打了那一大包點滴還睡了一覺，現在的精神好了不少，「拿完藥就回去工作吧，之前歇業的夠久了，我們可不能讓客人失望。」

「藥我去拿就好，你先回車子上等我。」親了一口Omega光潔的額頭又捏了他少了一層肉的臉蛋，Thor心慌慌的不知道Loki到底在想什麼、到底還隱瞞了自己多少事，金髮Alpha根本不敢想像。

想了一會兒，Loki大步的跟上了Thor，「等我！我又不知道你把車停在哪！」

真的是太沒防備心才會相信Thor會帶自己回甜點店。

兩人雙雙上了車後Alpha就用信息素安撫孕期中的Omega、騙他在路上小睡片刻，但Loki一睜開眼看到建築物卻是一棟記憶淺薄的住家，還來不及出聲就被載進地下停車場、抱上了電梯。

還等著上班的糕點師氣呼呼地被拖進了Thor的寢室，「你說要帶我回店面！」

「如果不那樣說你就不會跟我回家了不是嗎？」抓著Omega手腕的力氣之大，那條小蛇般滑溜的手被鎖死的甩也甩不掉，「把藥吃了、休息一天，我明天保證送你回店裡。」

「吃藥！？那你可告訴你現在在做什麼！？」Omega整個人被架上了床，他氣憤地跺腳想要反抗，卻又害怕傷及腹中的小胚胎，「放手！Thor！我沒來發情更沒有熱潮…啊！」

Omega的雙手被壓制在頭頂上方，被脫掉褲子也只是一瞬間的事情，Alpha擦乾右手上的水珠後從藥袋裡取出一顆乳白色彈狀物，將小孕夫的雙腿搬開，處在孕期中的雌穴滿是分泌物，用濕紙巾擦拭那些黏稠物時Loki的耳根已經紅到滴血。

「很快就好了，在等一下。」

將安胎塞劑慢慢塞入濕潤的甬道，冰涼的塞劑在炙熱的穴口內被搓揉到有些融化，而不知道自己被塞入什麼的Omega極力的在床上掙扎扭動，「這是什麼！？我不喜歡！」

「是安胎塞劑，你這個騙人的小孕夫。」聽見這句話後，Loki瞬間不敢動了，心臟也噗通噗通的跳個不停，他生氣了，絕對。

放好塞劑後Thor用力的捏了小騙子的臉，他氣炸了，氣自己竟然沒發現Loki的信息素起了變化、氣自己沉靜在喜悅裡，那幾晚的乾嘔就是孕吐，作為一個Alpha他應該要給自己的Omega安全感，而不是讓他獨自一人承受那些症狀。

Thor氣他自己，當然也氣沒跟自己坦白的Loki。

「你有什麼是要跟我說的嗎？」

「我沒有要隱瞞你的意思，」Omega心虛的眼神飄移，扯過薄背蓋住自己一絲不掛的下體，他還沒想好被識破該如何敷衍了事，「只是…」

「只是什麼？」Omega的小心思被壓迫性的信息素打亂了思考，Thor從沒用這個暴戾的味道來壓制自己，味道嗆的Loki不停咳嗽及流淚，這遠比自己第一次賞Alpha巴掌時暴戾。

Alpha平時像隻溫和的小黃金，憤怒起來卻像頭充滿威嚴的獅子，現在的Thor好比是站在獅群中得最高者。

「…咳…把味道收回去…拜託，Thor…你這樣我肚子會痛…」抱著肚子捲縮在床，絞痛感讓Omega覺得自己下一秒就會流產，「我只是不敢告訴你…而且我也是上個禮拜才發現…你不能怪我！」

「為什麼不告訴我？」Thor的眼神流露出一絲絲憂鬱，並將味道收了回去，「難道你覺得我跟那些不負責任的Alpha一樣…」

下一秒，突然抓到了某條小騙子的尾巴，Thor神情轉換的神速，「不可能！你不可能上禮拜才知道，你已經孕吐了一個月！」

Loki摸了摸已經微鼓出弧度的小腹，欲言又止，這個小怪物長得很快，如果那位咽啞人士在不動身，他的計劃就要泡湯了。

Loki真的不懂，為什麼那個人知道自己懷了孕卻還毫無動靜，他不就是要自己肚子裡的…看了眼充滿壓迫及威脅的Thor，“難道是因為…”

「我以為我只是壓力大。」Omega知道怎麼博取眼前Alpha的憐憫心，於是縮緊脖子、擺出一副受盡委屈的神情，再擠出一個最合適的謊言，「…我可被不明人士偷襲了兩次…」

「那你更應該告訴我你身體不舒服…Loki…」Alpha焦躁的搓亂了自己的金髮即肩的長捲髮，他焦躁極了，但還是有幾件事情他必須現在馬上確認。

不管用多麼卑鄙無恥又傷人的方式。

「你打算…生下來嗎？」只感受到口乾舌燥，連幾出幾個字都像是有刀刃在劃開嗓子，手腳更是只不住的顫抖。

空氣沈默的只剩時鐘的滴答滴答，Omega快被Alpha深邃的眼睛盯出孔洞，被發現就已經夠糟糕了，Loki更不能讓Thor知道自己想拿這小胚胎做些什麼，他還不能說出真相。

「我還沒想好。」Loki不敢看向Thor，他只是用餘光描了一眼Alpha，他的神色難看極了，「Thor你在想什麼？」

Thor的沉悶可能來自不安，也可能來自Alpha的自尊心，Loki不停地安慰自己，就算Thor知道自己受孕的危險性，他也不可能不要它的。

Loki能想出幾個Thor可能會有的反應，比分說喜極而泣、抱著自己打轉、直接向自己求婚、火大的罵自己是個騙子，但最終都會陪自己去做產檢或是保護過度但最終都會陪自己去做產檢。

但是──

「拿掉吧…」

Omega睜大著眼、呆愣在原地，「…你剛剛說什麼？」Omega的嗓音顫抖的可怕。

「我說…拿掉…我們不要這個孩子。」藍色的大海一片平靜，絲毫沒有一點難過或是不安的海浪，「明天我會帶你去把標記拿掉…」

“啪”一聲巨響，冰冷的寢室有兩處火辣辣的疼痛，泛出水光的翠綠瞬間黯淡無光，又是這種意識要被吞沒感覺，有什麼東西在將Omega的意識慢慢往下拉，過沒多久Loki什麼都感覺不到。

“沒想過Thor會叫自己再墮胎一次。”

TBC


	7. 死魚

真是看走眼了，Thor．Odinson不過如此而已。

憔悴的Loki休店了幾天，他窩在自己房裡擼貓討安慰，那天晚上他打了Odinson一巴掌，氣得上接不接下氣轉頭就想離開，但最後還是留下來過了一夜。

但中間發生了什麼事，黑髮Omega因為記憶斷層有些記不住，不過最重要的結果他倒是記得很清楚，還有就是，Thor那天只能睡在他自己家的沙發上。

門鈴聲響起，Omega叫的外送午餐到了，Loki實在懶得起來開門，因為這附近的APP外送員是個金髮大胸肌的Alpha，眼睛還是蔚藍色，真的不是很想多看他幾眼。

「你遲到了，所以這餐算免費。」Omega捧著三個月的大肚子站在門口，外送員將一個飯盒及奶酪交給了客人，他面帶微笑也不生Omega還自己在外等了三十分鐘的氣。

「可是我沒遲到，先生。」外送員拿出收錢的小袋子，伸出右手，「是您在家裡拖到了時間。」

黑髮Omega還是嘖了聲，給了對應數量的錢幣。

收到了錢，外送員將鴨舌帽壓低，不知道是習慣還是什麼，這位先生上樓及離開時都會做這麼一個小動作，這讓遠在暗巷的咽啞男子看不起對方的長相。

不過就他的觀察，一直扎根在Omega身邊的威脅已經放棄他離開了這個小社區，他終於能開始動身準備計劃。

又過了兩周。

Omega還是處在消極的暫時停業階段，但一直窩著實在太無聊、太不健康，還不利於生產，所以Loki又開始天天跑之前出事的健身房。

「你真的很不怕死，都在那被下藥了還敢去。」

Bucky開著小貨車載Loki到了健身房的一樓，身邊的黑髮孕夫將東西收一收拎著一個水藍色的小後背包，「你大可放一百萬顆心，我這次是做團體瑜伽，一班至少有十個懷孕期的Omega。」

「可是你之前的所作所為都讓我操一百萬顆心。」Bucky嘆了口氣，「還有那個小傢伙也是，你沒Odinson的信息素滋養真的不會出事？」

「才不會，我已經過了最需要信息素的胎月，沒他我也過得很好，這小傢伙也一樣。」下車後便把門甩上，Omega喬了一下後背包、露出自Alpha離開後的第一個微笑，「今天你不用來載我，我要去約會。」

「What！！？」棕髮Omega嚇得眼睛都快掉了，「Odinson才走三周，你不是前天還很難過得打電話跟我抱怨他有多渣嗎？」

說真的，Bucky不認為Thor是個會丟下自己Omega的Alpha，但他已經整整消失了三個星期，Bucky也只能嘆口氣，為眼力向來都很準確的Loki覺得可惜。

「前天是前天，今天是今天。」Loki笑的有些深沉含義，他將一個小指環展示出來，那是一個鑲嵌藍鋯石的婚戒，精緻的切面讓鋯石在不同陽光的照射下都能閃爍出不同優美的光澤。

炫耀結束，Loki笑的像是馬上就要結婚的新郎子，「健身房有個可愛的Alpha昨天晚上跟我求婚，他好像是我的國中同學。」

「所以你就答應了他的求婚？」忘記自己在貨車內的Omega嚇的跳了起來，不小心撞到的車頂，「啊嘶！」

「當然沒有！你想什麼呢！」黑髮Omega睜大了眼睛，一臉玩樂性的驚呼，轉著手上的漂亮戒指，他可不會再像以前那樣妄想，「我還在猶豫，誰叫他也是一頭金髮藍眼睛。」

「奇怪，世界上的金髮大胸肌男怎麼這麼多？隨便遇都能遇到四個。」看了一下錶，發現自己快遲到了，「我要進去了，記得不用來載我，你終於能跟你家的Alpha親熱一整個晚上。」

「謝謝你還記得你佔用了我幾個星期的晚上。」目送走Loki走進建築物，黑髮Omega宣稱可愛的Alpha正在電梯旁的樹叢中等他。

遮去大半個身子的Alpha接過孕夫的後背包，像是不在乎Omega肚子裡的胎兒是別人的一樣，金髮Alpha摸了摸圓圓的孕肚，在葉片後若隱若現的嘴角上揚成一個歡喜的弧度。

嘆了口氣後，棕髮發動小貨車前往下一個送貨地點。

隔天上午。

黑髮Omega被一輛小轎車送到了婦產科門口，充當司機的人有些悲憤，他等一下就要打通電話給造成自己一心臟難過的罪魁禍首，跟他所要賠償。

在停車場等了別人家的Omega一個多小時，領著報告的Loki滿是喜悅，但還是要繼續使用安胎塞劑讓他覺得有些…麻煩，不過得承認就是因為天天使用兩次，Omega腹中的胎兒才能在沒信息素滋養的狀況下還如此健康。

「你應該不會像某個騙子一樣不載我回店面吧？」Loki吃著那位可愛的Alpha為自己準備的愛心早餐，「我可被騙到心里陰影都出來了。」

「當然…不會。」司機大哥有些尷尬，說真的，他奉人之命要把這個Omega載回家，但他偏偏今天一早說要回去復業，歇業三週是很流失客戶的，又或者會讓人感到不滿…

一陣濃煙串燒至天空，燒至殆盡焰火消失在黑夜裡，一夜大火延燒蔓延了附近三家店家，幸運的是無人傷亡，只是等火焰燃燒完，那裡只會剩下一片空白焦黑的土地，一切都必需從頭開始。

Omega覺得今年進警局的次數有點太多了，他煩躁的用指尖敲擊桌面，「我會讓那個縱火犯死的很難看！」

Loki正因為自己的甜點店、人生中所有財產一夕之間全化成焦土而感到憤恨。

金髮員警咳了聲，滿腔怒火的Omega遠比他想像中的可怕，再加上Loki．Laufeyson原本就沒有Omega特有的圓滑，生氣起來的氣勢跟Alpha無異。

「這裡是警局，那個死字別說的那麼大聲。」Steve覺得頭痛，他到目前為止也沒看過有人三個月平平被害而進警局。

「坐牢等死也是死，只是太便宜他了！」滿身炭灰的Loki咳了幾聲，為了救自己的筆記本，Omega還二次進入火場，出來時沒被消防人員臭罵一頓就先被跟著Bucky前來的員警給罵了。

「還有，我的烤箱才剛換新不到一年現在全沒了！」想那可憐、已經融成廢鐵的高級烤箱…而且還有三個，Loki那股怒火怎麼可能平息的下來。

一個老大不小、雙腳進棺材只差躺平的垃圾只會暗地耍些賤招，還以為他會在大膽一點直接闖空門進自己家綁人，嘖了聲，Omega煩躁透頂。

做完一張無意義的筆錄，Omega拎著外套準備回家，走出警察局後Loki看著目送自己兩人憋憋嘴，「我要出國玩一陣子，最近的挪威對我太不友善了。」

「可是你懷孕還沒滿四個月…」Bucky的話未說完，嗅了嗅鼻子說：「你們…有聞到什麼怪味道嗎？」

「聽你這麼一說…」Steve也嗅出了一股臭味，皺起眉頭，「這味道…怎麼跟那天停車場的味道有點像？」

「你們太敏感了吧？我可什麼都沒聞到。」看著一個毫無異樣的孕夫，Steve跟Bucky也只能疑惑的當作是自己太敏感，畢竟如果真的有臭味，第一個感到不適的一定是Loki。

「…你真的要去嗎？」繞回原話題，Bucky還是擔心Loki做傻事，他不知道自己什麼時候變得這麼愛操心，但他們好歹也認識了要五年，就算Loki說話多刻意也還是會關心一下的。

不然還能算是個人嗎？

「當然，我給自己安排的行程沒一次不執行的。」摸著自己的小腹，「再說，過兩天就四個月了，機場可攔不了我。」

「什麼時候？要去哪裡？…嘔…如果你需要，我能載你去機場。」

「你得承認個性會被信息素影響。」Loki笑著聳動肩膀，他掏出手機的行事曆看了看，「就後天吧？如果有買到紐約機票的話…不然去西班牙也行，可以多抱些葡萄酒回家放著。」

看著一個人笑的傻理傻氣的Omega，Steve有些頭疼的壓著眉心，他也覺得Thor不像沒責任感的人，雖然跟對方沒交談過幾次話，但Steve的Alpha雷達能感應出Thor跟自己很相似。

就憑那句滿是嫉妒氣場的“Loki？”。

當Loki準備轉頭離開時，作為警察兼好友的Steve還是擔心的又提醒一句。

「你應該隨身攜帶防身用具。」Steve當然不會叫Loki隨身攜帶手槍或是刀具，他想了想也只得出一個答案，「辣椒水不錯用的。」

「！我家就有，我能明天拿去給你。」Bucky在後補了一句。

「但願我用不上不是嗎？」

揮了揮手，Omega打了一個哈欠後向兩人道別，硬撐了這麼久，Loki轉過頭才用手心捂著鼻子、堅強的壓抑從食道慢慢滾上咽喉的胃酸。

在轉角的陰暗出休息了一會兒，Loki才突然意識到他們口中的防身噴霧是什麼東西，“辣椒水？”

Loki淺淺的笑出聲，如果對方只是個普通人那是足夠的，但對付垃圾他可想用他枕頭下的匕首捅上他的脖子、腎臟、心臟，在將他的屍體丟進偏僻的荒野。

「嘶…！」小小的腹痛讓害Loki啞了聲，抱著肚子蹲在原地，就差那幾公尺就能到停車場，但Loki現在卻動彈不得。

「你這個小混帳又在拉扯我的韌帶…」小小抱怨幾句，這個儘十幾公分打的小胚胎時不時就在拉扯自己的下盤肌肉，搞得生殖腔不停收縮，「你想多點活動空間也不是這樣弄的。」

疼痛只持續一兩分鐘，舒緩過來後，Omega擦拭額角流出的汗水又嘟噥個幾句，便全力衝刺到了停車場最深處的黑色轎車裡，尾隨在後頭的男人咒罵出口也跟了上前，可惜對方已經發動車往住家的方向離去。

“Shit！那不中看不中用的死兔崽仔！”沙啞的嗓音在寂靜的空氣中顯得格外吵雜，伸手攔下一輛計程車，男子遞出一張寫有Omega住家地址的紙條給了司機，「載我到這裡，動作快！」

接過紙條的司機將地址輸入導航系統，他看向身旁的乾枯竹竿，心裡萬分的希望他不是個吸毒的瘋子，那句“抱歉，先生，我聽不懂你在說什麼”被吞回胃袋裡，只改成了:

「我知道了。」

房裡一片寂靜，原本會一邊撒嬌一邊歡迎自己回家的Fenrir今天沒有出現，取而代之的是一個模糊不清的人影，還有腐臭的腥味。

Omega懶得開燈，他從背包裡拿出一樣閃著銀邊的器具，將全新銳利的水果刀拿在手掌心裡把玩，那是在回家的路上順便買的防身道具，Loki知道只要自己抖出即將離國的消息，那麼就算是劣質的死蝦也會急著跳腳。

更何況對方還是那個死不要臉、睡了自己兒子多次的垃圾父親。

「好久不見，父親，但你最好出去，我告訴你。」用水果刀指著枯乾的男子，Loki的眼神絲毫沒有一點情分，銳利的散發出螢綠的厭惡，「在警察來之前我就能把你碎屍丟進…」

Loki想了想，他嘆了一口氣，「不行，丟去哪都污染空氣品質，我還想呼吸一下新鮮的空氣。」

男子氣得整張臉漲紅了起來，「孽子！我是你爸爸！你必須救我的命！」過於激動的男子乾咳著，嘴角滲著血絲，「你最好把我要的“東西”交給我！」

“他就快不行了。”Omega冷淡的想。

「我這裡沒有你要東西。」依舊舉著鋒利的刀刃，Loki只能從口型和幾個叫清晰的單字語調來判斷眼前垃圾的話語，這對他來說並不困難，困難的是要不斷壓抑反胃及嘔吐感。

男子冷笑了聲，像個幾千幾百歲的老人，殘破又沙啞，他不怕死的慢慢逼近Omega，直到刀刃即將抵上喉嚨時才停下，「你有種再像十年前一樣割傷我的聲帶看看，我要你肚子裡雜種的臍帶血。」

「白費功夫。」Omega護著肚子有些咬牙切齒，「看你這幅可笑的摸樣能活到現在都是魔鬼作祟。」

CML慢性粒細胞性白血病，論現在的醫療科技致死率並不高，只要好好服藥就能像個正常人一樣生活，十四年前，Farbauti發現自己得了血癌，是非遺傳性基因所導致，所以他能用自己的兒子──Loki的骨髓痊癒。

如果比對相符的話。

可惜最後醫療數據顯示，父子倆的匹配指數低於一般正常值，暴躁又絕望的猛獸看向除了一頭黑髮以外全五官都不像自己的小孩，尤其是那雙遺傳Omega丈夫的綠色眼睛，真心感到厭惡。

“那個死傢伙竟然讓我照顧別人的小孩十二年！？”

抓著人做了DNA比對，如果上頭寫著非親子關係，那Farbauti就要將那死男人生的小雜種丟進大街讓他自生自滅。

但檢驗報告白底黑字，明顯的寫著“基因相符”。

當時Loki的眼神黯淡的比誰都難看，他寧可被丟在大街自生自滅，也不想回家活受罪，他將臉埋在大腿上，再用過長的頭髮蓋住兩側，他的父親不准自己剪頭髮，因為那樣會讓他看見自己的眼睛。

一顆小黑球一動也不動的蹲坐在診療室外的長椅上，露出一隻漂亮的翠綠瞳孔，Loki看著前來關心自己的護士說：「得白血病會死嗎？」

護士和藹的微笑，卻帶給男孩絕望的消息，「不會的，只是吃藥治療，大多數的病人都能等到符合的捐贈者或是臍帶血。」

可是，得知能用臍帶血治療的Farbauti無心等待其他的捐贈者，他將目標轉移到剛分化為Omega的獨子，如果Loki能給他生個小孩，那孩子的臍帶血有四分之三的的機率能跟自己比對成功。

Farbauti只在乎能救自己的幹細胞，不管Loki未成年，他就是自私的要兒子為自己生一個不知道是否會畸形的孩子。

為了讓剛分化的小Omega能每次都達到熱潮，他付錢找來幾名精力旺盛的Alpha輪流操幹自己的兒子，等到兒子達到受孕高峰的熱潮期才會輪到自己。

剛分化成Omega得Loki的發情期還不穩定，時常幹著幹著就熱潮了，Farbauti會在這時候特別賣力，就為了讓身下的Omega早點受孕，只是他一直等不到兒子懷孕的跡象。

小Omega沒看起來的那麼單純天真，Loki一直有在服用避孕藥，為了籌備藥錢，十二歲的孩子就會運用學校的烹飪教室及網路，販賣手工餅乾。

持續一年後，Loki會在製作甜點時感到快樂，那是會特別安靜，只有香香甜甜的麵糊及奶油味，而且沒人會打他、罵他、做些噁心的事情，在這個小空間他不是Omega，他只是Loki。

但不管任何計劃都有可能遇到意外，Loki人生中的重大計劃毀在當年的連假。

自己不用上課、變態父親不用上班，Loki還來不及逃就被抓回了地獄，在連假開始的前一天晚上，男孩被帶進住家附近的酒店，被施打了排卵針後就是一連串的疼痛。

連續兩天的熱潮期性愛不可能失敗，Farbauti將Omega關在套房並找人看守七天七夜，Loki想跑也跑不掉，只能放任那顆受精卵在自己的孕袋裡紮根。

那兩條紅槓有多刺眼就有多刺眼。

一個月後，初期懷孕的Omega想辦法存夠了手術費，也找到了墮胎的機會，Loki吞了一口口水，從陰暗的小巷惶惶張張的衝進了學校附近婦產科，他不想被認識的同學看見。

看著不批准自己墮胎的護士，男孩只能遞上一張生殖器撕裂的驗傷單，以及黏膜內的DNA報告書，那個護士看見報告書時的表情，生動到讓Loki永生難忘。

經過了一個多小時後，終於輪到黑髮男孩了。

趟在手術台上的孩子是崩潰的，他即將殺死一個無辜的生命，那怕他根本不可能愛它，但還是讓Loki心身畏懼，那好歹也是跟自己血脈相鄰的骨肉。

看著醫生手裡的擴張器跟抽管，Omega突然覺得一個人的價值相當廉價，只需要錢、幾樣儀器，十分鐘內就能將一個人消滅。

“你別怪我狠，如果你想要一個健康的身體、好一點的生長環境就時間到了再來…”在醫生叫Loki張開雙腿前，他這麼跟肚子裡的胚胎說話，這是第一句也是最後一句。

雙腿張開，Omega只感受到自己的生殖腔被左右擴張，以及不斷探入深處的抽管，再來更多的疼痛都隨著麻醉藥一起被封存在心底。

讓Loki更加崩潰的事，術後放置在體內的吸血棉條及回診，那花光了自己手頭上所有的儲蓄。

遲遲等不到Omega孕吐的Alpha氣急敗壞了起來，他將人拖進浴室裡就是急著要驗孕。

將Omega壓在牆壁上，扒掉對方的褲子檢查，乾澀的雌穴沒有分泌一點孕期該有的液體，這情況連早孕試紙都不用派上用場也知道結果了。

沒了，他的救命幹細胞沒了，於是Farbauti大聲的怒吼：「死兔崽子！你都幹了些什麼！小孩呢？！」

「死了！死了！死了！」Omega極力掙扎、不甘示弱的吼了回去，「你這麼想要它你怎麼不也去死一死！啊！我忘了，人家上天堂你會下地獄，遇不上！」

吐了灘口水在對方臉上，得來的是緊掐的自己脖頸的雙手，氧氣逐漸流逝、瘋狂咳嗽，雙腳踢著蹬子並踹倒身邊的椅子。

巨大的聲響引來鄰近側目，Loki家附近的所有用戶都知道他們一直以來都不安穩，但一想到那個長得白白亮亮的小男孩，還是讓附近的婆婆媽媽再一次的報了警。

一大灘的紅色液體灑落在地板及男孩的臉上，Loki將倒在自己身上痛苦呻吟的父親推至一旁、喘著粗氣，報警的婦人驚聲尖叫差點當場昏了過去。

那把原本擺放在矮桌上的水果刀被震下地板，成了凶器。

Alpha被送往醫院急救，Omega被抓進警局問話，默不吭聲的現行犯讓員警疼痛，要不是嫌犯光裸的下身以及脖子的紫青勒痕，不然員警也不會聯想到他可能才是被害者。

犯人慢慢的指向Farbauti，Alpha因性侵孩童及殺人未遂被判處了十年，Omega雖然作為一位被害者無罪釋放，但法官裁定Loki的精神狀況有害社會，必須接受一年的心理輔導及感化教育。

厭世的Loki實在不想面對一年的精神科醫生，但…他總是會恍神的準時出現在病房裡。

Omega在寄養家庭裡生活到十八歲，那幾年間的指指點點讓Loki一填完國外大學就搬離了法國、來到挪威，Omega不僅靠著優異的成績免費讀完了四年專職，還拿到了不少獎金。

在這期間，Loki持續販賣簡易的糖果餅乾，再加上幾分時薪不錯的兼職供養自己，直到畢業、有足夠的金錢後才租下那棟被燒毀的便宜店面，以及切掉腺體。

那時Omega大概是二十、二十一歲左右？Loki自己也不記得了。

在昏暗的客廳裡傳出Omega輕盈的竊笑，兩人不到三十公分的距離讓Loki看清楚自己的父親有多落破，凹陷的眼窩、嚴重的黑眼圈以及稻草般的頭髮，最重要的是──變質的信息素。

將水果刀丟棄至地板，Omega往後與Alpha拉開至一段距離，因為這位病患隨時都有可能吐一灘血水在自己身上，「父親，癌症末期就別到處亂跑，乖乖的滾回醫院下地獄，別想害我成為殺人犯。」

聽這話語，Farbauti發出淒厲的狂笑，那副神情是覺得自己凌駕於Omega之上的Alpha的嘴臉，「你就是一個殺人犯、瘟神，每個跟你扯上關係的人都不會有好下場！」

看著Loki的眼神有些動搖，Farbauti笑的更是狂妄，「那個金頭髮的Alpha追你幾年了？聽說有三年八個月，最後呢？還不是離開了！因為你天生就是一個張開雙腿共人操的婊…咳…」

滿口腔的血水液出，灑落在Omega家中的木製地板，男子突然倒下並痛苦的在地板上掙扎，肺部像條即將缺氧而窒息的深海魚一樣起伏急促，就連Omega都感受到一絲絲難受。

寢室的門慢慢被打開，那股使人倒下的信息素變得更加濃厚，第一個出的黑影停留在Farbauti身邊距離兩百公分處，Fenrir對陌生人哈了一口猛烈的怒氣後才奔向自己的主人。

Loki嘆了口氣，托著即將四個月的孕肚蹲下身抱起小黑貓，掏出手機撥打警局及救護車的電話，要不是不想讓他死在自己家中，不然Loki可不會這麼好心。

「誰叫你出來的，我說過只有這件事我要自己處理。」看著遠在門邊的人影，Loki的語氣並不太和善，「你破壞了我的計劃，Odinson。」

蔚藍的眼睛被憤怒籠罩，自己的Omega還需要很長一段的心理建設才能不這麼不看重自己，「計劃？計劃自己的心靈受到創傷，被對方投藥後帶走，在趁著他自滿大意的時候把人給殺了？」

「是又怎麼樣，我還以為我在那天晚上已經解釋的夠清楚了，我要擺脫他這個大麻煩。」Omega將腳邊的刀刃踢到一旁，以防倒在地上昏迷的男子突然爬起身捅穿自己的小腹，「現在我只能祈禱父親這次會死在醫院裡。」

Thor走向前、蹲在Farbauti身邊幫他約略診治狀況，他眉頭緊皺，情況很不樂觀，但身為前醫生的Thor手頭沒有報告也不法斷定造成這的原因，雖然八九不離十是跟自己的信息素有關係。

「你說你需要我的幫忙，我才躲躲藏藏一個月，而且你答應過得，引他出來就會通知我報警，而不是像現在這樣傷害自己和傷害別人。」

Thor沒想到Loki寢室的隔音效果如此的好，要不是自己感受到異樣，不然他想他今天只會接受到一通“在我房間裡待著別出來”的簡訊。

暴戾的信息素撲向Omega，他的小混帳不得到一點教訓就不會乖乖聽話。

昏厥的男子又咳出一灘血，再加上逐漸清晰的救護車及警車聲，Thor只能暫時將信息素收回，他走向有些喘氣的Loki，掐捏對方的腺體說：

「你騙我這麼多次，是不是應該跟我交代清楚你到底是怎麼看我的？」

Omega收回原本的厭惡，轉為一臉狡譎，「再這之前你是不是要帶我去墮胎？嗯？」

「小混帳，這點我已經跟你解釋很多次了！」

「我有點記憶斷層，你可得解釋到我好了為止。」

TBC


	8. 安寧

被送進醫院的Alpha生命跡象微弱，黑髮Omega承認自己是他的兒子，並簽下的“放棄搶救同意書”，金髮Alpha則被帶回了警局偵訊。

Thor的信息素剛好與Farbauti的現況相剋，黑髮Alpha被醫生判定只要在多攝取一杯酒精，他就有可能休克而死，對此一無所知的金髮Alpha被判了罰鍰，當天就被員警釋放。

一走出警局，Thor就看見Loki的中古車停在路燈下，只是開車的人並不是Loki。

覺得自己被兩人蒙在谷底的Bucky很不開心，他鼓著塞幫子、坐在Loki家的沙發上看著“拋棄我的無情Alpha”、“外送員的金髮Alpha”及“健身房的可愛Alpha”在擦拭地板上的血跡。

「哇──所以Odinson是你的國中同學？」Bucky吃著Loki切的賠罪哈密瓜，再吃一口賠罪小馬卡龍，口氣帶刺，「我真不敢相信，你們竟然聯手起來騙我！？」

「他當然不是我的國中同學。」Loki將一罐百分之九十超濃度的酒精放在Thor面前，「你家有個當警察的男朋友我怎麼可能告訴你。」

「你可以告訴他，你是怎麼用苦肉計騙我上鉤的。」Thor將酒精裝進噴霧瓶，將沾染氣味的地板在深層的去除一次，哪怕Loki隔天就會請人來把地板全面換新。

「GOD！我真的以為你是非自願…懷孕！」Thor捏緊手上的抹布，所以這四個月來，Loki的所作所為、全部，包刮“意外”的胎兒在內都是為了…解決自己的父親？

“父親？What？？？？？”

「那是你活該，誰叫你要相信我說的話。」Omega揣著肚子坐在沙發上喝熱紅茶，哼著不滿的幾聲鼻音，「還有，我現在不想告訴你我對你的看法，誰叫你要那樣對我。」

Thor的解釋讓Loki覺得不滿，黑髮Omega中突出現了模糊的記憶斷層，並不保證自己真的沒有用苦肉記，但Loki記得自己被看穿了的那一小部分。

那天晚上。

響亮的耳光打在說出“拿掉”兩字的Alpha臉上，Loki翠綠色的瞳孔染上一層水霧，甚至有那麼短暫的時間沒了意識，只聽見一個再熟悉不過聲音：

“沒想過Thor會叫自己再墮胎一次。”

“說真的，你想留下這個小怪物嗎？”

“不想的話…我怎麼會讓它長這麼大？”

“那你睡吧，我會好好保護它的。”

清醒過來的Omega轉頭想衝出這間充滿Alpha氣味的寢室，發誓會保護好肚中胎兒的小孕夫來不及反應，就被人一拉的跌坐進軟床裡，Loki緊張的倒吸一口氣後馬上護著肚子。

「你騙我，你想留下它。」Thor將想逃離現場的Omega圈進懷裡，並啃咬對方的腺體給與滋養，「你剛剛的反應足以證明這一點。」

氣憤的Loki突然回過神才發現Thor究竟做了什麼。

「你在試探我！？」Loki感受著小疼的腹部，以及依舊乾淨的下身，這讓他知道腹中的小胚胎還好好的附著在孕袋的內壁上成長。

看著Alpha點了點頭，Loki差點又是一拳下去，「你為了試探我差點殺了他！」

「因為你從不跟我說實話，所以我只好冒這個險，而且──」Alpha沈著臉，將Omega真個人抱進在懷裡，「如果你因為它而受傷，我寧可現在就不要我們的孩子。」

“Odinson一定察覺到了什麼”Omega在心頭盤算著後路，但他只是出來應付眼前的男人，並確定怎麼做才是正確的，「我的身體狀況非常好，好到不需要你的滋養。」

「你剛剛也說了，那個犯人讓你以為自己壓力過大。」Thor將想逃走的Loki抱的更緊一些，更將雙腳纏上他的腰好桎梏他的行動，「最近我一直聞到死魚的味道，說吧，我知道你認識他。」

「我不認識他，而且你沒有證據！」太大意了，現在的動作有些可恥，Omega到現在才發覺自己沒有穿褲子，想掙脫也掙脫不了，因為會壓迫到那礙事的肚子，「閃開！」

「我是沒有證據沒錯，但是…」在Omega的脖子上親吻，收進纏繞腰肢的雙腿，Thor不顧Loki越張越開的雙腿，只求對方能把話聽完，「別連這些事也隱瞞我，我能跟你一起解決問題的。」

「我不會告訴你！你能不能別纏在我身上！」試圖想靠著扭動身體來擺脫Thor，但鼓起的小腹摩總是讓他無法繼續動作。

光潔的下身被Alpha的交纏弄的只能羞恥的張開，雌穴緊貼在Alpha未鼓起的小帳篷上收縮，這根本上是另類的酷刑、另類的羞恥遊戲。

「Loki，求你了，告訴我，如果不是太嚴重的事情我們可以一起解決，嚴重的我們就去找Steve求助，你沒必要一個人承擔這些，也沒必讓自己和孩子暴露在威脅之中。」

親了一口Loki的嘴唇，「我知道，如果一出事你會第一個保護它而不是自己，因為你愛它。」

Omega知道Alpha是真心的在愛他，因為一般人知道自己被矇騙在谷底、被當作棋子早就離開了，行吧，將這個讓人擔憂的小傢伙交給他，自己也能畢業了。

雖然這還得等到事件結束，以及Loki重回對Thor的信任才能辦到。

為了達成第一個目的，原本還是一頭黑豹的Omega瞬間軟成一隻比Fenrir還奶的小貓，Loki用臉蹭著Thor的手掌，濕潤的眼眸含著幾滴淚，Omega用受盡委屈的聲線說著：「幫我，Thor…我父親…找到這裡了…」

看著願意與自己一同面對苦難的Loki，Thor漏聽了一個重要的單字，他又親了親Omega的臉頰、安慰他，「我不會讓那個混帳東西傷害你的，我保證。」

「他怕你，Thor。」Loki縮在Alpha的懷抱裡，吸著鼻子，可憐的像隻小鹿兒，「你在我身邊我就會是安全的，但是我想跟他劃清關係，你能離開我一陣子嗎？」

「這怎麼行？」Thor皺起眉，怎麼都知道自己有危險了還要孤身奮鬥，「我們去報警，現在就去。」

「他之前做的那些沒有證據，法律無法判刑，Thor。」Loki擦掉眼角中的淚水，他用有點紅的眼睛看著對方的藍眼睛，「就一個月，當父親相信你不愛我時，我會用出國騙他上鉤，時機到了你就報警…」

…………？！

擦拭地板的Thor終於發現有哪裡不對勁，他猛然抬頭、打斷了Loki說的正精彩的部分，「等等！你都剛剛說“誰”相信我不愛你的時候？」

Omega皺眉、一臉嫌棄，再翻了一個白眼才開口，「“那個垃圾”，我不是說過他的代名詞了嗎？」

「可是…可是…你那天晚上跟幾個小時前都叫他“父親”！？」

Bucky睜大眼睛，看著驚恐到臉色發情的Odinson,在看向一臉噁心的Loki，黑髮Omega差點將嘴裡的紅茶吐在地上，「Shit！我警告過你了，他不是我的f-a-t-h-e-r-，我也不會這麼叫他，你完全噁心到我了！」

Thor跟Bucky互對上眼，後者輕咳了幾聲，「你最好在帶他去看一下精神科…換個方向的精神科。」

Alpha瞬間遺忘了自己被Omega欺騙的憤怒，更是忘了詢問Loki對自己的看法一心只擔心Loki的精神疾病是不是又復發了，「我會的，將人用綁的也會綁過去。」

Loki用一臉不解的神情看著他並嘟噥著，「什麼精神科？我的心理創傷幾個月前就好了好嘛！只是需要做一個月一次的定期追蹤！」

Loki甚至拍拍自己的小腹，「不然我才不會揣著這個小傢伙到處跑！」

兩雙眼睛看著黑髮Omega，倆倆都不相信他說的話。

過了幾天，Loki收到了來自醫院的通知，Farbauti醒了，但完全失去說話的能力，所以沒人知道那天晚上的真相，但對於私闖名宅，黑髮Alpha還是被判了罪，只是從監獄轉為病房。

罹癌末期，黑髮Alpha只能插著管，堪稱比白血病中期還痛苦，而且沒人會來探望他，只被守在門外定時輪替的員警監視，這是如此可悲的意見事呢？

某天晚上，Farbauti被全身的肌肉酸痛痛醒，他看見床邊的矮櫃上放著一把小水果刀。

已經生鏽的刀尖沾有大量的黑色痕跡，Farbauti氣的將那把熟悉的刀刃揮開至地面，那是那把十多年前劃傷自己聲帶的水果刀。

「你為什麼要把生鏽的水果刀一直留在身邊。」開車的Alpha問著，他有時會用餘光觀察身邊Omega的精神狀況。

「為了警惕自己別跟世界上的Alpha扯上關係。」Loki轉過頭觀看外頭的夜景，哈了一口氣後玻璃馬上鍍上一層水霧。

那把一直被自己放在枕下的生鏽水果刀就像是護身符，哪怕上頭沾滿鮮血、充滿不好的回憶，Loki還是一直將它壓在枕下，以防有人突然開啟自己的房門、跨坐在自己身上。

不過現在黑髮Omega不需要了，「可是你卻像口香糖一樣一直黏著我。」

「我覺得這樣挺好的。明天回診你該跟醫生報告這個好消息，這說不定是一大進步，Dear。」Omega嘖了聲、回了一句：「別那樣叫我，我還沒答應你的求婚。」

「可是你收了婚戒，我還在等我的那一枚綠戒指。」

Loki舉起左手，指著空蕩蕩的無名指，那枚炫耀給Bucky看得藍鋯石戒指並不在自己手上，「重新再來一次吧。」

隔天早上。

金髮Alpha先帶著黑髮Omega去做了兩人同行的第一次產檢，孩子已經六個月大，做了一系列篩檢都無大礙，Loki終於不用在承受每天兩次的安塞藥劑。

只是鼓成球的小腹讓醫生建議Omega換上孕夫裝，以防妨礙到孩子的成長，也建議可以開始準備育兒房及囤積育兒知識。

不然像他們這種新手爸媽等孩子出生有九成的機率會驚慌到不知所措。

「沒關係，我們可以去問我媽媽，她會很樂意告訴我們怎麼照顧一個嬰兒。」牽著Loki進入育嬰用品店，他們來到了孕夫專區，Thor打算直接買件新衣給自己的小孕夫換上。

「你怎麼不說她會很樂意痛扁自己沒結婚就搞大別人肚子的兒子？」Omega哼笑著，卻對眼前的裙裝皺眉，「然後你爸爸會怪我把自己頗有前途的醫大生拐走當打雜小弟。」

「沒關係，我家是媽媽說的算。」捏著Loki的臉頰，長胖了，肉呼呼的特別好捏，但是Thor不說，因為他知道說了Loki就要節食了，「來試試這件，我記得你喜歡綠色。」

「我非得穿裙裝不可嗎？外面很冷。」拿著深綠色的毛衣裙，Loki站在更衣室面前躊躇是否真的要進去換上，「還有下雪了怎麼辦？我怕冷。」

「還有褲襪可以穿，我可以現在去拿一件過來。」Thor一說完轉頭就是要去拿褲襪，被身後的Omega扯了一下手臂才眨了一下眼。

「你忘了，我不能穿褲子，又怎麼能穿那緊死人的東西？」再說，Loki自己也不喜歡那種跟皮膚緊密接觸的貼身衣物，「裙子就裙子，冷一下子就過去了。」

說完，Omega就轉頭走進了更衣室，留在原地的Alpha也趁著短暫的空檔去買幾樣剛剛遺漏的物品。

離開育嬰用品店，Omega一直喬弄著孕夫裝，他實在不習慣穿裙子，進入十月的挪威已經氣溫驟降，裸露在外的雙腳發著顫，更別提涼搜的下體，Loki過沒幾分鐘就打了一個響亮的噴嚏。

一回到車上，Thor打開的是後座車門而不是前座，Loki被Thor龐大的身軀堵住去路只能乖乖坐進後座的深處。

「你想幹嘛？你會壓到我的肚子…喂！」突然被掀起裙底害Loki有些驚慌，鼓起的小腹完全露在Thor面前，肚臍被推擠出來變得格外明顯，小腹下方也有些妊娠紋，「別看，留疤之後會很醜。」

「不醜不醜，我們家的小傢伙撐出來的紋路我怎麼會說醜？」吻上Omega的肚臍，溫溫熱熱的又充滿生命力，「只是如果你不希望留疤，我就去買那條淡疤藥膏。」

「那你需要買很多很多…哈啾！」Loki打了個冷顫，果然在這種冷天穿裙子還是在不明智了，「冷死了，我剛剛換下來的褲子在哪？」

「那是筆管褲。」還是修身的那種，Alpha邊說邊拆開剛剛偷買的褲襪，抓過Loki踢著小蹬子的腳說：「你乖，穿上它就暖了。」

「我不要！那東西比我的褲子還緊！而且看看我的肚子，我怎麼可能穿的下？」Loki對於褲襪的概念就是──姣好身材的人在穿的東西，跟現在的自己搭不上邊。

「這你不用擔心，我買的是懷孕六個月到七個月的尺寸，你的小圓肚包的下的。」終於牽制住那隻不太聽話的小腳，Thor快速的將它套進褲襪裡，一腳結束就換另一腳，整趟動作順的像水流，「屁股抬高一下。」

等等還要去看心理醫生，Omega只好順著Alpha將挺起腰枝將屁股些微抬起，可穿上的不是褲襪也不是別的什麼，而是被脫去了棉質內褲，Loki驚叫出聲，右腳踹在Thor的脊椎上讓對方痛的悶哼了幾聲。

「快好了…」

Alpha清理著雌穴分泌出來的黏液，並熟練的塞入一劑安胎膠囊，冰涼的彈狀物在炙熱的腔口慢慢融化、形成保護膜防止細菌入侵，Loki已經習慣被塞入藥劑。

每天都會被塞入兩顆，就連空窗的那一個月也不例外，索爾不惜爬牆也要硬闖進Omega的寢室裡替他上藥，自己全被看透、摸透，還有什麼好害羞的？

Fuck，當你在一個公共場所被搓私密處就知道了。

拔出手指的瞬間，車內響出一聲輕脆的啵，臉紅刺耳的Omega這才出聲抱怨，「醫生都說可以停藥了你幹嘛這麼堅持…」

「這是以防萬一，Loki，你的生殖腔比別人的小太多，我必須確保你不會出任何意外。」

替Omega穿上內褲及褲襪，被絨布包裹住的雙腳及小腹暖和了幾分，雖然還是緊繃了一些，但Loki還是乖乖的先聽話，以免Thor等一會兒直接來場車震性的懲罰。

下一站是同Farbauti住院的大型醫院，他們要去看精神科。

經過幾次精神層面上的治療還是無法解釋那兩晚的黑暗人格是如何出現的，醫生說那可能是人格分裂，是Loki為了保護自己而分裂出比較邪惡的人格。

壞Loki被取名為Ikol，他會稱Farbauti“父親”，極度的想讓對方去死，有時候會叫自己Odinson，而Thor認識的主人格，稱Farbauti“垃圾”，一樣厭惡他，但不會想親手殺死對方，因為為了那種人進入監獄實在不值得。

除了這幾點以外，其餘幾乎無異常，性格一樣強勢，說話一樣尖酸刻薄，活的像是個Alpha。

兩個人格更是能夠共享記憶，Ikol知道Loki發生的所有事，同理，Loki也能，至於本人口中的記憶斷層，緣由不清楚，只能理解成對方的刻意阻擾，或是Loki心中有所排斥。

至於到底是那一個…？無人知曉。

事後的這兩個月，Thor非常努力在分辨跟自己說話的是哪個Loki，但基本上都是本人，只有在經過Farbauti的病房時才有機率變成Ikol。

醫生最後判定Ikol無危險性，只要害Loki分裂人格的事物不再靠近他或是消失於這個世界上，那他可能也會跟著一同消失，極端一點的說法就是──

只要Farbauti過世，那Loki的壞人格可能就會消失。

聽到這個消息時Omega還得意的哼哼，看著一臉過於擔心的Alpha，走出醫院時Loki用手肘撞了一下Thor的手臂，「就說了，沒你想的嚴重。」

「這樣最好，我不怕你人格分裂，我只怕你真的衝進病房將刀尖刺穿他的脖子。」Thor被冷風吹到發抖，他看了一眼穿著單薄的孕夫、將大風衣攤開，「我覺得越來越冷了，你穿的太少，快進來。」

「這樣我們不好走路，跌倒怎麼辦？」Loki口上說著卻還是笑嘻嘻的窩了進去，被Thor緊緊裹在衣服裡非常溫暖，胎兒甚至伸了一個懶腰，Omega感覺到了，「它剛剛踢我，叫我們小心一點。」

「那我們就慢慢走回停車場？」

「贊成，就像在約會。」

「你是說約會嗎？」Thor就地將Loki拉進懷裡，將下巴靠在對方的肩膀上，「你是不是該告訴我了，Loki，我對你來說到底是什麼定位？」

想了想，Omega拍了拍對方的右臉頰說：「我新養的傻狗狗，叫兩聲來聽聽。」

「汪汪！」Thor相信，Loki是愛自己的。

車內充滿淡淡的甜酒氣味、威士忌再多一點，可是金髮Alpha只聞的到一股淡淡的奶香，身旁的Omega被酒味染成皮膚通紅、小聲喘息。

Thor開車到一半突然聽見Loki的悶哼，妊娠期的Omega說自己的胸口脹痛，尤其是乳尖的部分，Alpha急急忙忙的將車停在路邊，「很痛嗎？讓我看看。」

「你難道又想在大街上掀我的裙子嗎？」Loki揮開Thor伸過來的手，「我想要快點回家。」

「你先讓我看看。」穿過空隙，Thor將右手伸向Loki的胸口，原本該是平坦的胸口多出一團軟肉，捏個兩下就有一些液體流出，Omega紅著臉把Alpha的手二次推開，他脹奶被發現了。

見狀，Thor立刻將汽車四面八方的屏幕轉換成室外看不見內部的黑色屏幕，Loki不敢相信的看向Thor，「你的車有這個功能，但剛剛卻不用？！」

「多點刺激你才會想速戰速決、乖乖穿上它。」為了制服喜愛作怪的Omega，Thor總不能一直放任的寵，他必須學會牽制的小手段，「但，現在不行，我沒與他人共享Omega的癖好。」

「我可不想在車內被扒光衣服…啊！」

下降駕駛及副駕駛坐的靠椅，Thor這就讓Loki躺在車內，將人喬至側臥後直接掀起對方的裙擺，漲滿通紅的右側乳房因為剛剛的搓捏已經流出乳汁，而另一邊則像是被堵住一般什麼東西都沒有流下。

「你不會真的打算在車上解決這個！？」撐起上身，Loki將被掀起的毛衣連身裙壓回小腹下方。

「放心，我會速戰速決。」

將Omega的大毛衣往上一脫、丟到了後座，伸手將Loki壓回靠墊，後者不滿的出聲抗議，「我不是這個意思！」

抗議總是無效的。

Alpha伸手從後座的紙袋裡拿出幾條吸水毛巾，將毛巾壓在Omega的後背以防等等濺出的乳汁灑滿全車，輕輕捏一下發硬的乳房，Loki痛的在座位上糊亂扭動，「我不要在公共場合做這種事！」

「躺好，別亂動，浮動太大就算外頭看不見裡面也會引起注意。」Loki被嚇的僵直了身，好讓Thor將目標集中在完全被堵塞的左乳尖上。

搓捏、摩擦、啃咬、吸吮，當第一滴乳汁慢慢流下時，右胸口已經濕了一大片。

「這個情況多久了？」含上剛剛被冷落一陣子的右胸，舌尖在乳暈周圍打轉，有時才會挑逗性的蹭過尖端及吸含著整顆乳暈。

「啊嘶…你輕一點…一兩個星期左右…」Omega想著每晚洗澡時自己都會處理，所以就沒有多在意，但Loki並不知道自己每次都沒有清乾淨，最後才會導致堵塞。

看著外頭人來人往的街道，Omega的體溫逐漸攀升，皮膚甚至通紅了一圈，「你確定外頭的人…看不見裡面…啊！」

Alpha壞心的啃咬了一下乳首，氣急敗壞的Omega用力的打了他的後腦報復，Thor將那雙不安分的手反折到身後，增加吸吮的力道，Loki將臉埋進未婚夫的肩頸喘息，他再次想念那個什麼都不敢對自己做的傻黃金。

「我肯定也被你騙了，你根本不是一隻乖順的獵犬…嗯嗯…」小力啃咬Thor的脖頸，讓上頭印上牙印，Omega只能這樣標記自己的Alpha，「而是一隻霸道的獅子。」

「可惜，在東方我不屬狗也不屬獅子或是老虎，我是屬兔子。」Omega噴笑出聲，「那你可真是世界上最肉食的小兔子。」

待腫脹發硬的乳房漸漸柔軟後，Alpha才放過挺立的乳尖，鬆口前在乳暈處印上了明顯的咬牙，看著被標上記號的Omega滿是得意。

沒好好感受到標記過程的Alpha有了在自己Omega身上各處咬出痕跡及紫紅印的癖好。

打了一個飽嗝，Thor徹底的被Loki的奶水給餵飽了，將Omega的身體擦拭乾淨，並伸手隨便勾出一件全新的孕夫毛衣給Loki套上，「真甜，我想我可能愛上它了。」

「但願你不會不要臉到跟孩子搶食。」Loki打了個噴嚏，身體不停顫抖，冷卻下來的體溫讓Omega覺得一股寒意湧上，「Thor，你會冷嗎？不冷的話外套借我。」

Alpha趕緊將大衣脫下來給了雙手冰冷的Omega，捂著雙手在上頭哈氣、再來回搓揉搓熱，Thor頂著白皙的手指看了半相才開口，「我一直很想知道，你明明怕冷，那為什麼當初要來挪威而不是夏威夷？」

「就是因為怕冷所以才來挪威，要不是冰島真的太冷不然我會選擇那裡。」感受著被捂熱的雙手，Loki小小打了一個哈欠，「為了讓他出獄後沒辦法馬上找到我，所以我才來挪威，大多數的Alpha認為Omega不會往死路走不是嗎？」

在Omega昏睡過去前，Alpha小聲的詢問，「Loki，過年連假你要不要跟我一起回家？」

「為什麼？」Loki瞇起翠綠的眼睛，心中盤算著某些問題，「不行，我還得想辦法找到新店面，還要找回流失的客群，沒空。」

「那時候是過年，放個假不過分吧？」Alpha哭笑不得，親吻對方的額頭，再捏了一下Omega挺翹的鼻子，「還有一個多月，你再考慮看看吧。」

「嗯，再考慮。」

TBC


	9. 謀面

Farbauti最終死在一個寒流肆虐的暴雪之日。

身為他唯一家屬的Loki有必要安排一場喪禮，但要一個揣著孩子的孕夫準備喪禮有些不人道，Thor就將那些事情全轉到自己手上。

他們只辦了一場小喪禮，不華麗，只是請了幾名牧師詠唱聖經以及一盆白色的花朵，參加喪禮的只有Thor、Bucky以及Steve，Loki只出了錢為他這個失職的父親買下一小塊墓地安葬，並沒有露面。

窩在家中的Omega將自己裹成小圓球，他這輩子最希望消失的人已經走了，他應該為此感到快樂，而不是覺得心理有某樣東西懸在上頭，這種感覺很不好、也很噁心，就像自己其實沒那麼憎恨對方。

房門慢慢地被打開，Loki翻身後看見滿身白雪的Thor站在那裡打噴嚏，揣著大肚子的行動並不快速，Omega只能扶著下緣腹部，踮著腳尖小跑步到Alpha身邊。

「你的眉毛都凍出霜了！」已經穿著毛大衣出門的Thor全身都在顫抖，幸好他將Loki留在充滿暖氣的家，不然這隻怕冷的小蛇一定會冬眠。

「洗個熱水澡就沒事。」停頓了一下，Thor低頭看著眼前光潔的小腳，他伸手彈了一下Omega的額頭作為懲罰，「怎麼又不穿拖鞋？你不知道這樣會冷到骨子裡嗎？」

「又沒關係，有你這個人體暖暖包我馬上就熱了。」Loki嘟噥著抱怨，又緊緊的環抱著Thor，「而且房間開了暖氣。」

「好好好，放手一下，不然我怎麼去洗澡？」將胸前黏人的小無尾熊拉了又拉，只換來更加緊實的擁抱，捧起Loki的臉蛋後那雙翠綠的眼眸往側邊移動，「怎麼了？為什麼不敢看我？」

小無尾熊不說話，寢室內只聽得見暖氣輸送的嗡嗡聲，Thor像根直木桿一樣站立在門口甚久，最後只能以自己往前、Loki往後的慢速步調將人一起送進浴室。

身上有隻小動物讓Alpha的脫衣動作變得相當艱難，Thor為了脫一件毛大衣就必須將扒在上面的十跟手指通通半開，再讓他抓住裡層的衣服，此項動作反覆了兩三次才將上衣都脫去。

「Loki，你到底怎麼了？」摸摸Omega的臉頰安撫，對方卻直接將臉送過來磨蹭、討撒嬌，有那麼一點像那晚的偽裝版Ikol。

「沒事了，沒事了。」拍拍Omega的後背，身為前醫生的Thor應該看重世界上所有生命，也不該說出失格的話，但是…「他已經死了，不會再來煩你。」

「那你呢？」翠綠的眼睛終於看向了大海，Loki看起來像是受到委屈一樣可憐巴巴，掛在上頭的兩粒淚珠被隱忍著才沒有落下，「你也會哪天突然不煩我？」

Alpha知道Omega口中的煩是什麼意思，意思是指自己會不會哪天死了離開他，這讓Thor有些頭疼，因為只要是人都一樣會邁向死亡，連神都不例外。

「這…我不能像你保證，Dear。」Thor吻了一下Loki的額頭，被蹭亂的碎髮落在兩旁讓Omega看起來更加幼齒、令人憐惜，「但我會盡量煩你，煩到你膩了也不放手。」

「突然覺得…還是不要好了，好煩。」Omega笑出幾聲、鬆開了Alpha的雙手，擦掉眼角上淚滑後揮了揮手，準備離開浴室，「當我剛剛什麼都沒問，突然覺得怪噁心的…」

「打擾你洗澡了，我這就出去。」

拉著Omega的毛衣，Alpha眨眨眼、笑出月牙灣，咻一下，Loki被脫至只剩下雙手還套在袖套裡，「都進來了，我看我們一起洗吧～」

這輩子絕對不要相信Thor．Odinson的一句“一起洗澡”，準沒好事。唯一慶幸的是Thor沒有壞心眼到讓Loki挺著六個半月的肚子站著挨操。

孕期的Omega被抱進注滿熱水的浴缸，雙腳張開的掛在浴缸兩側、露出濕黏的雌穴，圓潤的屁股坐在Alpha雙腳的交叉處，後背被手臂環抱，Thor的手指及腳趾還會不安分的搔癢Loki的尾椎及臀縫，弄的後者發癢發笑。

「你就不能好好洗個澡嗎…哈唔！」被舔弄的乳尖脹大了一圈，變成艷麗的紅褐色，乳孔受到刺激開始分泌些許奶液，視奶水如命的Alpha會將它們全喝下肚，一滴也不捨得浪費。

「我先幫你清理多餘的奶水。」

聽你鬼扯蛋！Omega想罵點什麼，雙手卻還是死死的抱緊Alpha的金色短頭毛，參加完喪禮有個特有的小儀式是將頭髮剪去，有人說這樣才不會將一些不好東西招回家中。

原本頭髮長度能跟自己比拼的Thor，現在留著一頭清爽的短髮，短卻不刺，Loki真心喜歡這個造型，但現在不是讚美他的Alpha的時候。

「啊唔…你輕一點…」Omega小聲的喘息、嗚咽，隆起的小腹壓在Alpha的胸前摩擦，有些發脹，幸好裡頭的小傢伙睡得正香甜，不然它可會躁動的亂踢父親的肚子。

嚼著清脆的乳粒喀滋喀滋的作響，收緊手臂擁抱的力道讓小孕夫無法胡亂掙扎，張開大口將飽滿圓潤的乳房含入口中，從外慢慢吸吮到內，照料著整糰敏感的軟肉。

Thor照料右乳房時會用空的杯子將左乳房蓋著，以防奶液滴入洗澡水中，反之照料左邊就遮蓋右邊，在Omega喘的上接不接下氣時，Alpha已經吃飽喝足、精力充沛。

手頭還有一杯補體奶。

「我們的孩子胃口沒這麼大的，我應該能蹭一杯奶水喝。」一口乾了一整個玻璃杯中的父乳，Thor打了個飽嗝，這不知道是他第幾次被Loki的奶水餵飽肚子。

可是Omega這回不像之前一樣漲紅臉、覺得羞恥，只是白了他一臉。

「說不定他遺傳你，是個無底黑洞。」看著滿是紅痕的胸口，Omega長聲嘆息，他難道是養了一隻章魚當寵物嗎？

「如果你想現在告訴我臨時標記跟孩子的事，當然，我等很久了。」Alpha嚼著乳粒，口齒不清的說。

以為結束這場餵奶時，Omega發現有個粗壯的溫熱物抵在自己的臀縫，並有什麼在來回搓揉它，轉個思想就能知道是Thor在清洗自己的陰莖，為了後續的性行為做最基本的準備。

Omega急急忙忙的的掙脫出Alpha鬆開的手臂，離開已經發涼的洗澡水，後者倒是不擔心Loki會逃跑，只是繼續清理凶器以防讓Omega的生殖腔細菌感染。

「都過這麼久了你還在記恨！？」穿上衣服的Loki被全身光裸的Thor帶進床舖，並讓小孕夫跨坐在自己身上，桎梏對方的窄腰又用陰莖磨蹭充血的雌穴，酥麻感害Omega不小心呻吟了聲。

「我沒有記恨，只是想要知道誰是主謀。」Thor躺在床心抬起Loki的屁股，將圓潤的龜頭對準小孔準備插入時卻被後者的驚叫聲阻止，「我想進去，Dear。」

「你沒有做擴張…還沒有帶套…」Loki用手支撐著上身及雙腳，但因為大肚子的重量害得他慢慢下滑，當陰莖尖端頂到穴肉時，Omega就是一驚的收緊穴肉抬高屁股。

「我剛剛摸過了，你很濕，沒問題的。」Alpha哼笑了出聲，摸了摸Omega不在小顆的小孕肚，「而且帶了還是搞出來了，我看那盒保險套就是劣質品，每個都破了洞。」

Omega正想說出那次事件的始作俑者，自己的腰被用力一壓、將Thor的柱根深吞到頂部，裡頭還發出汁水被攪弄的聲音，「…會痛…太深了…」

Loki的腳趾捲縮在一塊，眼角流出一點淚水，活的像是個被強迫的小孩，Thor緊握著Loki的雙手，「你行的，來，輕輕前後晃動就不會痛了。」

Loki一聽就不停的搖頭，他現在就像被活釘在木頭上的祭品，絲毫不敢亂動，Thor只能慢慢推動對方的髖骨，讓Loki產生是自己在晃動的錯覺，但這讓身上的Omega哭得更加厲害。

Alpha拍了拍Omega垂下的臉頰，「好了，別裝了，你把我的Omega藏到哪去了？」看著深邃的森林，Thor叫出了他的名字，「能把Loki還我了嗎？Ikol。」

輕輕的竊笑從身上傳來，原本還哭哭啼啼的Omega裂著嘴邊笑邊擦掉眼角上的淚水，Ikol開始輕微的晃動腰肢，讓寢室充滿淫膩的聲音。

「如果我說是他不想見你，自己躲起來呢？」Ikol用手指在Thor的胸前的打著圈，用Thor的陰莖按摩深處幾下、退出一截再用力坐下，絲毫不怕陰莖貫穿腔口頂到胎兒，「你什麼時候發現的？」

「我說要蹭奶，然後你白眼我的時候。」Thor替Loki扶著孕肚，以免Ikol動的太過刺激而壓迫到孩子，「明明覺得被我通奶很羞恥，卻連臉都沒紅一下，還能跟我開玩笑，所以你不是我認識的那一個，Loki怎麼了？」

「觀察的挺仔細的，不過我還是不告訴你。」Ikol嘖了聲，他有一種自己輸了感覺，對於扮演好主人格他有百分之百的自信不會被人看穿，可是卻倆倆栽在Thor手上。

這感覺很奇怪，明明就是在跟自己的Omega交歡卻感覺像自己在外頭吃，這讓Alpha突然驚覺六個半月前的那場交歡人格很有可能是Ikol。

「那我問你，這孩子是不是你搞出來的？」

「可惜，這小傢伙是Loki自己咬破保險套搞出來的…」Ikol搗弄著淫膩鬆軟的雌穴，液體滾滾流下沾黏在兩人的交合處及大腿內側，Omega有些吃力的擠出一個狡譎的笑，「…你的傢伙真大…嗯哼…是我們遇過最大的…」

「…我該說謝謝誇獎嗎？」Thor在心裡安了一百萬顆心，如果Ikol跟自己說是的話，他一定會無比難受。

Alpha在Omega往下坐時將屁股往上推送，害的Ikol預估錯位子及力道，直接捅穿了腔口，Ikol發出幾聲沉悶的嗚咽，眼淚也不斷溢出眼角，幾攤液體慢慢滑出雌穴，浸濕了Thor的下腹。

「痛…你太偏心…」Ikol疼的雙腿顫抖，要不是有雙手作為支撐，不然連比較堅強的他也會癱軟的將重力壓在肚子上，壞Omega乾咳了幾聲、吸吸鼻子，「不是只有他怕痛…我也很怕…」

「我知道，因為你們兩個都是Loki。」Thor抱起Ikol，將陰莖退出泥濘滴水的雌穴再將人翻個圈，「能告訴我了嗎？你的主人格怎麼了？」

躺回床心的Ikol張開大腿讓Thor操入小穴深處，深入的撞擊在Omega的大腿肉上拍出些許肉浪，受到刺激的下腹肌肉痙攣抽痛，酸疼的連Ikol都想局雙手喊停。

「你慢點行不行…啊嗯！Fuck…！」巨物的尖端一直在頸口處磨蹭，就差那麼一點就會直接捅穿保護胎兒的薄膜，「我說，我說就是了！如果讓他知道你想把這小怪物的腦袋捅出一個洞…他一定會宰了你…」

「你們捨不得的。」

「這可難說。」

Thor使過一次壞後就一直保持深戳敏感點、卻不頂到胎兒的力道兩淺一深，搗的身下的Omega止不住的呻吟，翹起的性器將毛衣頂出小鼓，上頭被透明的液體浸濕了一小塊深色，色情不已。

「他不信任你了…白痴！」Ikol咬著嘴唇防止自己又叫出更加放當淫亂的聲響，「你真不該…拿他的心里創傷去壓他…」

「雖然他把破破爛爛的心縫起來了，但還是有傷痕…」Ikol被腹中的胎兒壓得喘不過氣，他翻了個身，側躺在床，「要不是我一直想盡辦法讓他去精神科掛號，他的心病怎麼可能好的這麼快！」

Ikol可說是最保護主人格的副人格。

Loki十六歲時的精神狀況並沒有現在堅強，只要Ikol想，就能輕輕鬆鬆地取代Loki，但Ikol只是浮出表面替他掛了精神科，等輪到自己就會將人推回表層接受治療。

想到這Ikol就氣，他狠狠的瞪了Thor一眼，「是我一直在保護他…啊唔…你慢一點…唔…可是…他竟然選擇你當他的護身符…」

就像是要捧在手心呵護長大的孩子交給別人一樣，Ikol滿是憤怒及委屈，自己明明保護了Omega十幾年，他卻前幾個月才發現自己的存在，而且還不再需要自己…

「護身符…？」Alpha換了一個姿勢操著身下的小孕夫，Ikol依舊側著身，右腳卻被放在Alpha的肩膀上，骨盆肌肉已經開始禁臠的抽動，雌穴充血紅腫的向外綻放，只能靠分泌更多潤滑液來減緩因摩擦而產生的發熱發脹。

「對…護身符…原本是那把破爛噁心的水果刀…」Ikol握著自己充血出青筋的性器，隔著一層毛料增加刺激，指尖蹭著馬眼、掌腹搓揉柱身，過沒多久Omega射出了囤積已久的黏稠。

大口喘氣，在暖氣放做這種激烈運動還一直說話又不喝水，一定會脫水，Ikol乾咳了幾聲嚐到了血鏽味，他咳到喉嚨破皮發炎了。

「咳…你剛剛竟然沒能向他保證自己不會離開？」Ikol輕蔑的笑出聲，「Thor，就算是謊言也該跟他保證，只要Loki感受到不安，我就會浮出水面來善後，就像兩個月前還有現在。」

Loki在聽見Thor說出“拿掉”時躲了一陣子，那段時間都是Ikol在精神上層行動，只是他的演技還有辦法將一天只見早晚兩次面的Thor騙在骨子裡。

Ikol黑了一張紅潤的臉蛋，清脆的嗓音飄然而至，像是幻聽般的逐漸消失，「你最好把他安撫好，讓他從新信任你，我累了，如果你辜負他，我將會成為你的惡夢。」

Thor將Ikol的腳放下，讓它們呈現M字的靠在自己的腰骨上，越過隆起的小腹，陰莖慢慢被往內推擠頂在尾椎下方的敏感點，交合處緊密貼合的推擠出肉紋。

Thor親吻了他的Omega們。

親吻到對方暈眩缺氧、拍打自己的後背才鬆口，「雖然我們不能同生同死，但是我保證，只要我還活著，我都不會離開你，我會一直陪在你身邊，直到下輩子投胎轉世我也會找到你，跟你在一起。」

吻上對方空當當的無名指，「所以，跟我結婚好不好？嫁給我，Loki。」

Omega吸了吸鼻子，他暈懵懵的，突然一回神就是一長串的告白是怎麼一回事，「如果…咳…喉嚨好痛？…如果你的兇器沒有在我身體裡…那我倒是…能考慮看看…」

Omega的聲音越來越小、小如蚊子，皮膚卻像顆紅蕃茄似的通紅滴血，翠綠的視線朦朧不堪，Alpha看著一臉狀況外的Omega笑了出聲，他又輕輕的啄吻了一下Loki顫抖如小倉鼠的鼻尖，「沒事了？」

親吻額頭，Alpha頂了頂Omega的腔口讓寢室中響出幾聲肉體的碰撞，「你們倆個怎麼都這麼讓人操心？一個虐心、一個虐身…」嘆了口氣，「這下我可要把你們看得死死的才行，以免你們做傻事。」

「你們兩個？…喔，他又跑出來了？」這就難怪為什麼自己突然全裸的被操在大床裡，他不知道Ikol跟Thor說了些什麼，這次的記憶是一片空白，他什麼都記不得。

Loki湧上一股睡意，他全身酸痛還胸悶，如果可以他想睡了，「你要插到什麼時候？快出去…嗯…！」

Thor再次翻了個身，讓昏昏欲睡的Omega重新坐回自己的陰莖上，將對方的雙手緊握在掌心，自己躺在床心用大腿肉頂了頂Omega圓彈的屁股肉，「動動你的小屁股，取悅我，Loki。」

「我不要…為什麼…嗯…」Loki感受身體的疲憊、感受身下的硬度，在這段時間裡Tho一定沒有發洩過半次，「我累了…你自己動不就好了…」

「我想標記你，但我主導一定會頂到孩子的頭，所以…」Alpha小幅度的晃動臀部，想慢慢勾出Omega的領導權，「由你主導比較好，慢慢晃動就行了。」

「你標記過了…嗯…不…」被牽制的手害得Omega無法逃離體內的柱狀物，將臀部抬至極限，Thor的前端還是緊緊的卡在淺處無法脫出，「放手…Thor…啊！」

支撐在兩側的雙腳酸澀發軟，一個沒注意、腳一滑，雌穴便發出淫膩的水聲將陰莖吞回深處，Omega的額角及後背冒著冷汗，穴口內外都一抽一抽的脹疼，尾椎更是酥麻發軟、無法直立。

頂天的柱物流著透明的前液，就算發洩過一次還是被血液衝灌成深粉色，尾端的青筋興奮的跳動，如同Alpha在自己體內放肆流動的血液。

「你乖，我知道我標記過了，但是…那實在是沒什麼真實感…」Alpha流露出失落的神情，他蹭蹭Omega柔軟的指腹，變回一年前還懵懵懂懂的傻黃金，「Loki，讓我再標記你一次…」

自己欠下來的債總是會回到自己身邊，Loki想說“不”都沒十足的理由，只能徒勞的喵喵叫，「你…就算想也沒用…Alpha沒辦法標記同一個Omega兩次…」

「可是能自造出當時刺激感，我不會咬太大力，拜託…」Thor像個討甜頭的孩子在Loki身下撒著嬌，這是什麼怪異的場景Omega真不想形容，所以他只是搖頭說：「我累了…你自己動…」

鬆開Omega的手，用手臂拖住孕肚的兩側，抓著髖骨繼續小力地開拓這塊肥沃的嫩土，卻遲遲不頂上敏感度，這讓Omega開始想擺弄腰肢。

Omega抓了抓Alpha的手腕、想給對方一點暗示，可是Thor絲毫不受小貓爪的誘惑，只是持續的碾壓深層壁肉，一直到不了高潮點讓Loki憋的流淚，在毛衣裡的小柱身已經有紅轉成淺紫，是憋壞的顏色。

終於忍不住了，Loki用手支撐自己上身，慢慢感受身下的擺動並順著它晃動，除了淫膩的黏稠聲及嬌喘聲以外，還有低沉的笑聲。

Thor停止推動臀部的手掌，改為刮搔Loki尾椎處的胎記，一開始還以為那是嚴重的傷疤，不過在所有疤都淡了一圈後，Thor發現那是個小胎記，還像條可愛的小蛇。

他可喜歡蛇了，尤其是這條淡粉色的。

「嗯…！別、搔那裡…」酥麻的電流從刮搔出串流整條脊椎，為了躲避Loki只能挺起小孕肚，難受的可以，「我、我不想動了！…腰好酸…又出不來…換你難道不行嗎…？」

「好吧，但你得回答我幾個小問題。」Alpha滿意惡意的頂撞一下敏感點又馬上縮了回去，Omega只能抿起嘴、再三考慮後才點頭。

Thor看了又笑的更加令人髮指，他伸手堵住Omega的馬眼後開始大力的上下衝擊爛熟的雌穴，Loki痛的瞬間就飆出淚來，嗯嗯啊啊叫喚半向才聽見Alpha的第一個問題，「為什麼騙我只要一個臨時標記？」

為什麼第一個問題就就這麼羞恥？

Loki整個人靠坐在Thor拱起的大腿上喘氣，雙手扶著些微晃動的孕肚，下體又開始流出幾攤淡黃色液體，Alpha勾出了一點糊在準備分泌乳汁的乳孔上，等液體風乾後Omega又得來場通乳運動。

「你、做什麼…？啊嗯…停下來…太大力了！」Loki滿臉畏懼、Ikol叫喚不出來，只能自己留在精神上層面對這一個突然獸性大發的Alpha。

“難道我哪裡惹到他了？”小孕夫怕的要命，但不是害怕Thor的獸性，是怕自己一個不小心跌下床撞到肚子。

滿腦子危機四伏，Omega並沒發現Alpha空出的另一隻手在護著他們倆人，也沒感受到身下恰到好處的深探距離絲毫不會傷及胎兒。

Thor怎麼敢真的大力衝撞，他可還要Omega腹中的小嬰孩，自己不過是用骨盆頂起Loki的屁股，讓他誤以為自己很大力罷了，如果讓Loki體驗自己熱潮期的氣勢…那才叫做真正的獸性。

「這才第一個問題，Loki，我還有好多問題想問清楚。」做起身子，Alpha在以插入內壁的情況下將Omega轉了個方向，再捏了幾下前列腺出的凸起。

黏膩的肉壁被捏平、擠出過多的汁水，脹紫的陰莖已經無處發現到顫抖，感受到Alpha憤怒的Omega被對方緊緊環抱在胸口，被搓揉脹大的乳房立挺著，被堵死的乳尖連一滴奶水都流不出，只染上一層又一層的薄汗，並在燈光下照出水光。

「不、要，我錯了！我認錯就是了！…啊！」Loki吸了吸鼻子，這遠比以前的任何一次都激烈，但自己卻絲毫不覺得噁心，只是害怕不小心流產，但這足夠讓他哭著求饒。

「我、我跟自己打賭了…嗯哼！」推著Alpha精壯的手臂，想讓它脫離自己的陰莖，可惜卻反被重重圈的更加緊實，「賭你是真心還是被虛情假意…贏了、嗯、我就有一個未婚夫…輸了…至少以後沒人能再用信息素壓我…啊…」

Omega喘了幾口氣、吐出一聲笑聲，「可是你…超遲鈍…竟然沒發現我的味道變了…」

「所以你覺得你贏了…還是輸了？」找到了一個適當的位子停下，嫩穴馬上大口大口的收縮痙攣，再繼續折騰下去，Omega的生殖腔就要被搗成熱騰騰的肉醬了。

甩了甩頭，蓋住腺體的髮絲被慢慢的甩下後頸，上頭的咬痕已經完全癒合，只剩下兩個屬於Alpha的犬齒孔洞，「贏啊！憑我的眼力當然是贏！如果你沒叫我拿掉孩子的話！」

用鼻尖蹭蹭變味的腺體，Loki真的已經被自己的信息素沾染，成了釀酒莓果的小點心，Thor知道這在他們的甜點店裡很受顧客歡迎，他也一樣非常喜歡。

「不會了，我不會再叫你墮胎，所以你也答應我，別再隱瞞我任何事。」看著Omega點頭答應後，Alpha一口含上發燙的頸肉，將犬齒重新對上孔洞。

Omega全身發顫，沒人知道被標記的腺體又被咬破會發生什麼事，Alpha溫柔的撫摸著對方的孕腹說：「什麼都別想，你只需要好好感受我。」

壯大的結撐開生殖腔，Alpha在內射的同時再一次咬破了Omega的腺體，並將信息素狠狠的灌進對方的體內，寢室中信息素就像六個半月前一樣交融在一塊，濃郁又甘甜。

全身像被雷擊中一般酸疼，Loki不斷的唔咽吶喊，沒有發情的輔助，整個疼痛都被無限放大，被鬆開的陰莖不斷吐出前液，毫不間斷。

脹疼的胸流出少許乳汁低落在小腹，並在暖氣的作用下又馬上乾涸，黏在皮膚上形成小斑點。不可思議的是──當Thor結束這場肆虐般的交歡後，自己竟然還醒著，只是全身上下沒一個肌肉細胞還能動彈。

軟趴趴的躺在Alpha的胸肌上，感受一條東西滑溜的滑出自己的生殖腔，以及被鎖在裡頭的黏液及精液，「高興了？…這下不只我騙你…你也騙了我，萬年發情的兔子醫生…」

「我們彼此彼此而已。」

Alpha還沉浸在標記Omega的愉悅之中，並不在乎自己被反噬一身的莓果氣味。

「這就是標記的感覺？感覺真好，有種找到歸屬的感覺，我想…我們可以再來一次？」Alpha舔著腺體上的血珠、吸吮孔洞中間的軟肉，並在上面種上一顆草莓印記。

Omega皺起眉頭，如果他有力氣會用手肘往後揍Thor的側腰，「不準…再有下次…」

被浸泡在浴缸的熱水中，Omega又承受了一次來自Alpha的食奶絕活，為了讓被堵塞的的乳孔不再脹疼，Loki也只能乖乖地隨他去了。

「Loki，我還是有很多問題還沒問你。」為躺在床上的Omega穿上衣服、塞入藥劑，將小孕夫抱進懷裡磨蹭，短刺的鬍子紮的Loki臉都出現小紅點，看著Omega掙扎了幾下，Thor決定明天就把鬍子給剃了。

「…」Loki抿著一線唇，拿好Thor剛剛遞給自己的茶水，自己現在無法動彈一定是因為脫水的關係，灌下一大杯，Omega大發慈悲的說：「只能再問一個…」

雖然滿心中疑問，但幸福的Alpha還是絕定先問一個小小的問題，又或者是一個小小的願望，「過年連假你要不要跟我一起回家？」

Omega睜大雙眼仰頭看著一臉渴求的黃金，他有多想帶自己回家見父母？

Loki可不覺得Thor的父母能接受一個不管是身還是心都不健全的Omega，哪怕自己已經有個他們的孫子。

行吧…如果他真想要那枚被自己藏在寶箱裡的綠戒指的話，就該去見見Alpha的父母。

Omega決定好後喬了一下姿勢，讓自己的肚子側臥在自己與Thor中間，眨著有些哭腫的翠綠眼眸，Thor知道Loki不會太輕易的答應。

「如果明天你能幫我生一台高級烤箱的話…我就跟你回家。」

其實也沒有多困難嘛！Thor心想。

蔚藍色的大海被擠成月牙灣，可是擺放在兩人間的小圓球去阻擋了自己擁抱Omega的去路，Thor第一次覺得他們的孩子以後可能會跟他搶Loki。

說的它是個小三一樣…

Alpha只能小心不要壓在它，越過上層，終於親到了Loki有些乾裂的嘴唇，他笑呵呵的說：「好，再附贈幾杯開水好不好？」

TBC


	10. 回家

甜點師隔天中午就收到了一台跟自己被火焰融化的高級烤箱，而且還是全新的、閃閃發光，跟它新主人的眼睛一樣。

一有了新烤箱，Omega的上班模式馬上被開啟，挺著大肚子也要坐在椅子上搓麵糰、打奶霜，Alpha想阻止也阻止不了，Thor這麼想得這幾月平平出問題一定是因為Loki都沒有碰什麼糕點。

糕點也是他的護身符，不只那把破水果刀。

幾批小蛋糕及餅乾完成後，Loki將它們用好看的包裝紙包裹起來，在租屋處前的小草皮擺上了一張小餐桌充當零時的小店面。

這主義蠻好的，少了店面租金，Loki能降低蛋糕的售價，生意比以前更好，但礙於自己現在有孕在身能做出來量實在有限，最後變成了訂單克制。

乳黃色的定制單厚的像塊切片的法國麵包，Thor有點擔心這些訂單的交貨期限會卡到他們的連假，導致他無自覺的一直死盯著Omega的手看。

Loki被盯著手心冒汗，他偷瞄了一點Alpha的眼神…「我會跟你回家…別用那幅準備擄人的眼神看我，我什麼時候說話騙你了？」

「…嗯，在我的認知裡是…時常？」親了Loki羞紅的臉頰，聽著對方嘴裡嘟噥幾句“那些我可沒答應你”，笑笑的將一旁的新鮮草莓吃下了肚。

酸溜酸溜的害Alpha的臉皺成了一顆酸梅子。

「貪吃活該，那是我要拿來過果醬的。」Omega扶著酸疼的腰，吃力的抱走Alpha身旁的大盆子。

將草莓去頭後丟進陶瓷鍋裡翻炒，直到草莓軟爛開始流出果汁後才將秤好的砂糖分批倒入，冒著熱泡的果醬散發出一股甜甜的香氣，嚐了一口美好的味道後，Loki關掉了電磁爐就等著它自然冷卻。

「這味道真香，我想我的媽媽會很喜歡。」Alpha露出傻傻的笑意，並不沒有看見Omega精明的耳朵動了一下。

Thor不知道Loki做果醬的用意，這一個月來Omega平平做了好幾種口味的果醬，先是草莓，再來是葡萄、柳橙、蔓越莓，甚至還有栗子泥，塞的冰箱裝不下只能拿去送給Bucky、Steve、Fandral還有Sif。

幸好這種加滿砂糖的小沾料能放一段不短的時間，不然以上四位都不知道該如何處理手中的四大罐果醬。

「我以後上班肚子餓可以不用嗑白吐司了。」咬了一口加了蔓越莓果醬的吐司，Fandral嘖嘖嘴，「人美、會做飯又會做點心，性格又辣的要命，老天實在不公平。」

「別抱怨了，吃完還有一場手術要開。」Sif坐在Fandral對面的小花圃裡，她只希望等等不要開刀開到一半他突然反胃嘔吐。

「嘿，妳今天過年連假要回家嗎？」吞掉最後一口吐司，金髮Alpha將果醬手進紙袋裡，準備進入下午的第一場地獄，「我可想翹班回去見一下叔叔和阿姨。」

「你這叫做惡趣味。」Sif白眼了一回，跟著那兩位小情侶回家見父母到底要做什麼，可是──

黑髮Omega板著一張臭臉，雙手環抱在胸前，他做的六吋小蛋糕被後頭的黑髮Alpha保護的很好，「你怎麼沒跟我說人數？你害我估錯了蛋糕的大小。」

從原本的四人增加到六人，Loki因為Thor的父親有高血糖的關係，所以蛋糕沒有做很大，想說大家一起吃個意思意思的就好…沒想到現在演變成每人只有一吋的小蛋糕可吃。

「你還帶著三罐果醬、一罐栗子泥跟一罐芋頭泥…還有餅乾…夠多了夠多了，我都要被說嫌話了！」Thor邊開車邊聽來至後座的挖苦，「Fandral你再不閉嘴，我就現在開門讓你下車。」

「這裡可是荒郊野外！你怎麼忍心丟我一個人在這！」吃著過多的手工餅乾，金髮Alpha坐在後頭填飽自己的胃袋，「說真的，你的店被燒了真可惜，我媽哭了好一陣子，一直問抓到犯人了沒有？」

「犯人是我爸爸。」坐在前座的Omega冷冷的說，「而且已經不再了。」

Sif捶了Fandral，大過年的問什麼燒不燒房的爛問題，發現自己問了蠢問題後連忙道歉，Loki也只是笑笑說了一句：「沒關係，我不再乎。」

為了轉換車內尷尬的氣氛，Thor播放了Loki喜歡的美國流行歌，還特別挑選曲風柔和的，好讓早起做果醬餅乾的Omega能在接下來的路程裡多少補些小眠。

「他睡著了嗎？」Fandral默默的探出頭，看向被批上風衣外套熟睡的小美人，「剛剛嚇死我了！沒想到縱火犯是他爸爸？」

「噓──」Thor發出小聲的長音，確定身旁的未婚夫沒有清醒才繼續說下去，「別在Loki面前提起他父親，那是顆大地雷。」

金髮Alpha看過訊息自然大概知道是怎麼回事，不在多問什麼，只是點了點頭，但黑髮Alpha就現實的多，「就算我們不提，叔叔、阿姨總會問他的吧？」

沉默了好一陣子，汽車開出郊區、印入眼簾的是一片漂亮的大海，Thor三人的老家都在挪威的靠海區域。

感嘆了一聲，Thor一年也就回來這麼一次，去年還因為工作加班沒能回來，讓Frigga難過的只能從電話中聽聽兒子的聲音。

偏僻的小城市看不出平復差距，這裡最多的就是土地，每一戶家的住宅都是幾十多坪的小豪宅，當那棟一年不見的藍白小倉庫出現在自己眼裡時，Thor小聲的開口，「我會告訴他們真相的。」

當然，在說出真相後，Thor被自己的父親吼了一大聲，「給你這麼多！這麼多！優秀的Alpha、Beta、Omega，你偏偏要挑一個有精神疾病的！還…還…」

Odin氣到跳腳，差點暈倒送醫，原本想著自家的蠢兒子終於帶了一個自己喜歡的準媳婦回家吃飯，結果對方竟然已經孕腹便便了！？

兩年不見就接到喜訊，他在過兩個月就有個孫子或孫女抱，難道要說“我不接受”嗎？在死板的老人家都愛可愛的小孫兒，怎麼會說不？

可是自己的蠢兒子卻偏偏要跟他們夫妻倆說什麼“Loki雖然有一點精神疾病，但你們會喜歡他的”之類的鬼話！

有別於快高血壓的Odin，Frigga優雅的遞了一杯開水給已經氣到臉紅喘氣的丈夫，再塞了瓶降血壓的藥，自己則吃起了兒子未婚夫帶來的小餅乾，還眉笑眼開，「真好吃！不會太甜呢！」

「很好吃對吧！這是Loki自己做的，他是個糕點師。」Alpha高興的誇耀自己的Omega，而Thor的神情有多開心，Odin就有多難看，兩人根本是不同的畫風。

「就是他！？」Odin突然吼了一聲，太陽穴有些抽蓄、有些疼，「你就是因為他放棄當醫生！？我不會答應讓你們結婚的！你給我從那疊放到爛掉的相親照片選一個正常的伴侶！」

「可是我愛他，我們都有孩子了。」Thor挺起胸膛，毫不畏懼的站立在Odin面前，「我答應過了，永遠不會拋棄他們兩個。」

「沒叫你拋棄兩個，等孩子出生要跟你姓，然後把小孩抱回來再跟他撇清關係聽到了沒有！」Odin放下狠話，搶過妻子手中的餅乾嗑了起來，壓抑著面部表情走出房門。

沉默的房間只留下母子兩人，Thor憤怒的吼了一聲“臭老爸！你沒人性！”，Frigga則嘆了口氣，又拆了一盒餅乾吃了起來，「孩子，你真的確定自己能照顧好一位精神病患者嗎？」

優雅的Omega看著自己的孩子，Frigga曾當過精神科的護士，心靈脆弱的人只要受到一點刺激就有可能發病變得瘋狂、還有可能據有攻擊性，這些她看的太多已經麻木，Odin也只是擔心自己的兒子暴露在危險之中罷了。

「我只是跟你們坦承，我並沒有當Loki是個精神病患，媽媽。」自己早就跟他們一起相處了一年多，再幸福不過了不是嗎？「我會繼續追下去，不管父親答不答應。」

「別太忤逆他，你知道的，這只會讓他更生氣。」Frigga將手中的小盒子交給了Thor，給他一個淺淺的擁抱，「給他點時間吧。」

「…連假十天夠嗎？」Alpha小聲的嘟噥著。

「誰知道呢？」婦人笑了笑，突然大力的捏了一下Thor的耳朵，後者吃疼了聲，「好了，我們來談談對方沒答應跟你交往或是結婚，你就害人懷孕這件事情吧～」

Thor知道，他完了。哪怕他自己才是那個…被害者？

一家之主的Odin一走進客廳就看見自己未來的媳婦兒坐在沙發的角落泡茶、擼貓，怎麼看怎麼像個正常人，於是他坐了下來，就在Loki的正對面。

「都懷孕的人了，怎麼還養貓？不怕感染胎兒嗎？」Odin不屑的抽動了鼻尖及嘴角，眼前的小胖貓像是聽的懂人話一般，生氣的哈了一口氣，一歲多的Fenrir已經不再小隻，只能勉強的窩在Loki的前腿或是身側，「真是隻不討喜的貓。」

Omega放下手中的茶杯眨著翠綠色的眼眸，思考了幾秒後才脫口而出：「先生…？」Loki實在是不知道該如何稱呼Thor的爸爸，畢竟他們倆現在什麼關係都不是，「喝茶嗎？」

Alpha看著對方推到自己面前的熱果茶，基於禮貌還是拿起來喝了幾口，這眉頭皺起的紋路都能夾死蚊子了。

“這個Omega做的東西難道都不放糖的嗎？”在心理抱怨個幾句，一副惡人長相的Odin其實極度嗜甜，像隻螞蟻，只是高血壓又有一點高血糖，所以被禁止食用過多的糖類。

看著眼前皺眉一片的Alpha，Loki也不識破這位嗜甜主義者，放下手中的茶後繼續陪Fenrir玩，他這陣子可冷落他有那麼一段時間，好不容易才讓這隻壞脾氣的小東西回心轉意。

「先生，你知道嗎？除非達到五個條件，不然我沒那麼容易受貓感染。」老一輩的人都這樣，家中養貓又有孕婦的話，第一個丟的都是貓，怎麼都不查資料看個仔細呢？

不過Loki不怪他，畢竟他們今天是第一次見面，他又怎麼會知道自己養了一顆會亂跑亂穿的小毛球。

給Borson科普了一輪勾漿蟲的感染條件，Loki已經渴的喝下了第五杯果茶，「可惜，Fenrir光第一個條件就不符合，他三個月大的時候就感染過了，他有抗體。」

將茶飲淨，一家之主也不拖泥帶水直接問了，「我那個傻兒子說你有精神疾病。」

Omega抖了一下身子，不過眼神相當堅定、沒有受到動搖，這個問題遲早都會來的，只是Omega沒想到Alpha會先自己爆出口。

「我有點人格分裂症。」冷靜的Omega重新泡了一壺茶，在等待的過程中他看向Alpha金色的眼珠子說：「我有病，但不是個瘋子。」

從房間走出來的Thor和Frigga聽見了他們的談話，前者衝動的想將Loki拉離自己的父親，後者卻阻止了他。

出門買東西回來的Fandral及Sif趴在外頭的玻璃上，沒人敢出面出聲打破這片陰沉的寧靜。

「真正的瘋子從不會承認自己是瘋子。」語中帶刺，Odin正在查看Omega的一舉一動，不管是眼神還是身體的一絲顫抖都不放過。

可惜，金髮年長的Alpha沒有看到自己想要的反應，Omega坐的穩固、眼神堅定地不像個病人，他甚至還輕笑出聲，「正常人也不會沒事說自己是瘋子不是嗎？」

Frigga在後頭笑出了聲，她可喜歡兒子帶回來的這個Omega了。

「你別在欺負人家了。」優雅的夫人向前將自己的丈夫拉離的沙發椅，「別霸佔他們倆人的時間，你就跟我出去散散步吧。」

Odin被一拖一拐的牽出了房子，躲在外頭吹風受凍的兩人才趕進屋去取暖，冷的他們倆的眉毛都結成了霜。

Thor終於能靠近自己的Omega，此時此刻的Loki還僵坐在沙發上、下盤有些扭動，丟死人了！Loki將金髮Alpha的衣領用力拉下、讓他的耳朵靠近自己，「Thor…廁所在哪裡…」

語出驚人，Thor驚慌失措的直接將Loki一個公主抱、送進了離客廳最近的廁所，圍在暖爐前取暖的兩位Alpha互看了一眼，表示“別知道他們想做什麼才是正解”。

窩在廁所裡、雙手捂著通紅到滴血的臉，Loki一個不小心忘了自己現在容易頻尿，還喝了四五杯的果茶，等自己察覺到的時候已經來不及了，Thor的父親就坐在自己對面打量著他…

「GOD！你這小白痴，說出來不就好了！」窩在廁所門外，Thor哭笑不得，「下次不準憋著聽到了沒有！？這對身體多不好！」

門內傳出Loki不滿的哼聲，他也不想啊！但Loki．Laufeyson就是突然死要面子，不想在那位Alpha低聲下氣像個平平可見的軟弱Omega，他可能被Ikol傳染了吧…個性變得比以前更倔強了，「不用你說我也知道啦！」

另一方面，Odin被Frigga罵了個臭頭，「你就這麼不會察言觀色嗎？連那孩子想上個廁所都看不出來？」

金髮Alpha被罵的委屈，在自己美若天仙的妻子面前不顧形象的大聲吼叫，「我怎麼可能會知道！他坐的比木頭還直！」

婦人嘆了一口氣，就說Alpha不可靠，虧他還看過自己懷Thor時有多痛苦竟然過了二十九年就忘了…再嘆了一口，Frigga拉著Odin的手，往小鎮較為繁榮的商圈走去。

大過年當然不能少了年夜飯，當Odin及Frigga回家時，前者手裡被塞滿了大大小小的提袋，一半作為為難Loki的懲罰，另一半為了發洩他忘記自己生孩子有多辛苦的憤怒。

兩手只提著一袋雞蛋的婦人則心情愉悅的哼著歌。

四個人擠在一間廚房裡顯的有些凌亂，Fandral很有自知之明的沒有進去湊熱鬧，不像Thor，進去被他的未婚夫又推又趕的就是不出來，死拼命的要放閃。

同樣很有自知之明的還有Odin，他瞇起眼睛盯著黑髮Omega觀看，口裡老老叨叨的唸個不停，“他不累嗎？”“腰不酸嗎？”“體力怎麼這麼好？他不是個Omega嗎？”“…怎麼看都不像個神經病…”

「叔叔…你怎麼不進去直接問他比較快？」Fandral想著了想，乾卻好人做到底再爆一個料，「啊！對了，今天的伴手禮聽Thor說全是Loki凌晨五點爬起來現做的。」

「蛤！？」吼了一聲換來廚房裡的四雙眼睛，揮了揮手叫他們繼續別理自己，「…你對他有多了解？」

「不多。」Fandral看著久沒見的叔逐一叔豎起手指，「長得俊美、說話惡毒、很有個性、會做菜、會做甜點、有車、有工作…喔！不過他的店面出了意外被燒了…除此之外就是個人隱私，你知道，醫生可不透漏個人隱私。」

「怎麼幾乎都是優點？」Alpha皺起眉看著趴在椅背上的Alpha，「你該不會…」

「別！說出來我會被你兒子扁成肉醬。」Fandral瞬間打住Odin的恐怖發言，「拜託，叔叔你別想歪，這全是從你兒子那聽來的，當然都是優點不然呢？如果叔叔覺得人格分裂是個缺點的話，那就有兩個了不是嗎？」

Thor連Omega倔強的脾氣或是第二人格都能稱作“有個性”，還期望他給點負評嗎？當然不可能，要抱怨，Thor只會對著Loki抱怨。

「不過他真的挺堅強的就是了，尤其是精神層面上。」

金髮Alpha皺起眉頭看了Fandral一眼。

滿桌豐盛的飯菜，擺放在桌面中間的烤火雞將氣氛弄的像是個感恩節，還有馬鈴薯泥沙拉、南瓜濃湯、現烤硬麵包、焗烤管麵，再加上冰箱裡的特製蛋糕，小孕夫光看就飽了。

將自己的那碗焗麵分了一半給Thor也吃不完，Loki只吃了一半的三分之二就飽的難受，剩下的只能等半夜肚子餓再熱起來吃。

六吋的小蛋糕最終被分成了四等分，Thor陪著Loki不吃蛋糕，將小孕夫用綠色圍巾包裹好、穿上防風大衣、毛線帽及長筒靴，就帶著人出門逛逛自己的故鄉。

坐在小公園的長椅上，Alpha給Omega按摩水腫的雙腳，原本還冷冰冰的腳趾馬上就被搓到發熱，「難受嗎？」

「有一點。」Loki指著大肚子，快被撐到極限的孕袋已經開始在嘶吼咆哮，Loki其實根本站不住，站個沒幾秒就腳軟了，只是死命硬撐才撐到把晚餐做完。

「你就是連一刻鐘都閒不下來。」結束雙腳後就輪到肚子兩側的韌帶，酸脹酸脹的讓Loki咬著唇、面目鐵青，「預產期就快到了，你就別逞強了，休息一下難道不行嗎？」

「要休息等到我躺在醫院準備待產的時候也不遲。」

Omega嬉皮笑臉的哼哼，他是該被Alpha帶進醫院住院了沒錯，自己特殊的體質又加上首胎，Loki無法讓孩子待在自己的身體裡到足月，孩子長得太快，八個月大就有可能撐破羊水，跑出來見見世面。

只剩一個月的孕期總是讓人特別擔心又興奮，但Loki絕對躺不住，所以他會等到羊水破了再被急急忙忙的被Thor載去醫院。

連假即將進入尾聲，Omega的美好假期卻被一輛酒駕肇事的私家車給毀了。

黑髮Omega只聽到輪胎因摩擦而發出的刺耳聲，以及一句“小心！”，剩下的感官就被後背的劇痛給侵占。

來自四面八方男子及女子的尖叫，Loki的頭腦一陣暈眩、腹部絞痛及下體大量黏稠的狀況都指出孩子處在於危險之中，他可能快血崩了。

但他沒心思管這些，因為被車撞個正著的人根本不是自己。

「大傻瓜！快醒醒！」搖著倒在地上的金髮Alpha，對方的頭髮已經被血液染成一片火紅，就像他平常最喜歡穿出門的外套。

「你說你會永遠陪著我的！」

Frigga等四人接到醫院的通知後急急忙忙的趕到了醫院，Thor撞擊到了頭部，有嚴重的腦震盪還有些微的顱內出血，必須盡快接受手術治療，不然會有生命危險。

來不及詢問來龍去脈，Odin了解手術的危險性後咬著牙簽下了同意書，更是目送滿頭鮮血的兒子進入手術室。

Frigga虛弱的倒坐在手術室外的座椅上，淚水大滴大滴的滴落在大腿上，「怎麼會這樣？…如果…如果…」他的寶貝兒子死了她該怎麼辦？

就連平時一副女強人摸樣的Alpha，也蓄積了一眼角的淚光，但Sif還是極力的安撫著婦人，「醫生說事發當下馬上就有人報警叫救護車，不會有事的。」

還沒聯想到是哪位好心的陌生人幫忙打電話報警，另一側的手術室就有幾名護士緊張的破門而出大吼著：「在場的各位家屬有沒有人的血型是AB型RH陰性的呢？陽性的可以！」

手術室門打開的瞬間能聽見裡頭醫生極力搶救的聲音，以及虛弱的嬰兒哭喊，當護士喊出第二、三次時，手術房裡的醫生又焦急的吼了一聲，「怎麼會同時有兩位RH陰性血的病患需要輸血！？」

從悲傷中回過神智，婦人衝向了前抓住了護士小姐的手腕，而另一隻則被一位高挑、翠綠色瞳孔的男性抓著，突然受到驚嚇的護士只來得及聽見兩道聲音──

「我是陽性！」

「我是陰性。」

就被另一名護士推進了驗血室。

TBC


	11. 籌備

醫療血庫僅存的RH陰性AB血加上兩位捐獻者也才免免強強湊到了一千三百毫升，而用在Omega身上的量就佔了一半之多。

睜開朦朦朧朧的視線，是一片雪白的天花板及消毒水、優碘以及血液的味道，躺病床上的Omega動了一下下身，痛的飆出生理淚水，生完孩子就昏厥的Loki不會知道自己的產道撕裂而被縫合了數針。

摸了一下恢復平坦的小腹，昏倒前，Omega隱隱約約聽見了孩子的哭聲，這才讓他沒有往壞處想，但擔心Thor的那顆心還懸在上頭，他的傻黃金可是被撞破了頭，沒失憶也一定會智商驟降…

圍繞在自己四周的布簾被拉開一腳，前來為病患上藥的護士看見那雙已經緊閉一星期的翠綠時大喊著：「醫生！Laufeyson先生清醒過來了！」

雖然Omega面色蒼白、嘴唇有些為乾裂，但他算是逃過了一場生死浩劫，終於不再是虛弱無力的心跳讓Loki的執刀醫生鬆了氣，再三叮嚀傷患不要隨意下床走動或是翻身後，就將後續交給了護士。

Loki將臉邁進沾滿消毒味的棉被裡，感受身下刺痛的不適，當一天四次的上藥時間結束後，Loki將頭探出棉被、小聲的問著：「跟我一起來的Alpha還有我的小孩呢？」

「你的孩子已經穩定下來了，請不用擔心，他剛喝完奶在育嬰室休息，再觀察個幾天就能出院，但是…」

思考著怎麼回答另一個問題，Omega的病房門就被大力的打開，碰的一聲像是被頭熊撞開似的，護士拉開門簾對外頭的人噓了聲，重新拉回簾子緩緩的說：「…你的同行人有事後後遺症。」

目送護士離開後，站在白門簾外的Alpha衝了進來，看著終於清醒的Omega他都快哭了，「謝天謝地你終於醒了！」

右側大腦被裹上厚厚一層紗布及繃帶的Thor落下了心中的石塊。

「你還記得我？」修長的睫毛眨了眨，聽見如此附有溫情的開場白，老實說Loki有些吃驚，「醫生說你受到衝擊，所以失憶了？」

這份驚喜沒人維持很久，眼前的男人尷尬地笑了笑，「抱歉，我不記得你是誰…醫生好像有跟我說我得了什麼暫時…暫時失憶症嗎？…我不記得了…」

醫生絕對有好好的將症狀轉述給Alpha知道，但那時後，Thor的腦袋正在運轉一些不知名的小心思，所以根本沒有認真聽進腦袋裡。

也是，Omega想，如果被飛來橫禍的車撞個正著還能存有一點記憶的話，那也只能用奇蹟來形容了吧？

看看他身上的傷，除了那顆被削平一側頭髮的頭以外也沒其他骨折或是脫臼，精神也沒有不振，可比自己好上許多。

Loki瞬間覺得擔心Thor有些多餘。

走廊遠端傳來細細小小的奔跑聲，還逐漸加大，打開病房門的人喘著粗氣、血壓上升，Odin只是出門為兒子買個午餐，回來竟然發現他跑了個不見蹤影。

想也不用想就知道他跑來見他的未婚夫。

當Thor清醒後就莫名的出現在Loki的病床邊，還在撥弄他的頭髮，沒人告訴他Omega的病房在哪裡，更沒人告訴他Omega也住了院，Thor是靠著所謂的心電感應在尋找。

失憶也不好好躺在病床上休息，Odin快被活活氣死了，但這也讓他再次體會到自己的蠢兒子有多在意這位Omega。

短暫失憶症只是好聽話，受到如此嚴重的衝擊，醫生下判是可能終生失憶，還有潛在的後遺症，比方記憶力會有不持久的症狀可能隨著年紀的增長而逐漸顯現出表面。

Thor．Odinson將不再是個正常人。

“如果Laufeyson先生醒了，不妨讓他們多相處，這說不定能喚醒你們兒子的記憶也說不定。”

當醫生反覆看見Alpha出現在Omega的病房時，他如此說著，並表示這是個好現象，至少證明他的兒子可能不是完全失憶，還有機會恢復正常。

將兒子讓隨後跟上前的Frigga“請”出病房，自己則留著布簾之中，金髮Alpha坐上一旁的看護用椅，打量著依舊滿臉蒼白的Omega。

Loki差不多習慣被Thor的爸爸盯著看了，而且這次沒有什麼水果花茶、也沒有胎兒壓迫膀胱，他可以這樣忍著被盯上一整天不是問題。

「謝謝。」

“是剛醒來所以腦子還不太靈光嗎？”Omega錯愕的面部直白的表現出這段話語，可能有些失禮，但Loki覺得Odin是個不則不扣的直Alpha癌病患，他並不會向Omega說謝謝。

Frigga嗆辣雖嗆辣，但她也是一位優雅、靦腆又充滿氣質的Omega，說話更是溫柔的像團蓬鬆的棉花，是所有Alpha的夢寐情人。

與自己完全不同，所以Loki將“Odin是個直Alpha癌”與“討厭我”畫上了等號。

金髮Alpha意識到自己說話的突兀馬上輕咳了聲，「我的意思是，謝謝你救了Thor。」

發生重大事件的三人中，兩人昏迷、一人肇事逃逸，Odin及Frigga不得不丟下兩名病患進入警局聽取警方的調查以及調閱監視器。

當天，Alpha和Omega如同往常的在公園附近走動，親密的不像在家中，那時他們有說有笑，Omega舉著自己的無名指又捂住自己右眼說了什麼，之後一副可惜的聳肩搖頭。

“據路人的口供，因為Alpha的父親不同意他們的婚姻，所以Omega說等回去就把戒指還給對方。”

警察一邊播放監視器一邊當翻譯，之後就只是一瞬間發生的事情而已，畫面中的兩人並沒有起衝突，Alpha卻突然大力的將懷孕的Omega推到一邊的電線桿上，之後自己就被酒駕的肇事者撞飛了出去。

肇事者逃逸後，沒人的反應比被撞在電線桿上的Omega還要快，Omega連肚子都沒扶一下就衝向Alpha，他氣得大罵、賞了他一巴掌、叫了警車及救護車，還給對方做了動作標準的CPR…

就是沒管自己嚴重出血這件事，要不是這個小鎮並不大，不然Omega在等待送醫的途中就有可能將孩子產出並失血過多而亡。

金髮Alpha是自私的，看到這些他頂多只是對印象中的Omega有一點改觀，哪怕自己一直在那條線上遊走也不會因為這啓事件而馬上同意他們的婚事。

直到醫生判定Alpha得了失憶症、只有這位Omega有機會讓他恢復正常才真正的有所動搖。

翠綠的貓眼看出一切，Omega的嘴角小小向仰、劃出一道淺淺的笑意，脫口而出的話語卻充滿歉意，「先生，Thor是為了救我才失憶的，應該是我要跟你們說聲抱歉跟謝謝。」

Odin嘆了一口長氣，自己果然是個自私的人，「好吧，我就直白的說了，我需要你幫助Thor恢復他的記憶。」

「為什麼？先生。」Loki歪著頭、小小的皺眉，一副狀況之外的摸樣，「我只是個普通的糕點師，我並不是醫生。」

「那些都不重要，他只需要你。」Odin沈者一張滄桑的臉孔，「他沒見到你…不說話、不吃飯，雙眼無神不知道在看什麼，活的像個空殼子。」

「我相信…Thor的主治醫師和他未來的伴侶能陪他走出來。」雖然醫生千交待萬交待，要Omega躺著別動，但Loki還是吃疼的坐起身子，因為他實在是渴了，想喝放在一旁許久的開水。

滋潤過乾澀的喉嚨後，護士小姐正好抱著被驚醒在哭弄的嬰兒進了病房。

當他們哄不動Loki的孩子時，他們會偷偷的將嬰兒放在他的父親胸前，直到睡著在偷偷的抱回去。

但，現在Loki已經清醒，護士只好坦承的說自己哄騙不了。

接過軟綿綿的小肉球，Omega有些害怕，感覺一不小心就會弄死他的兒子，Loki這是第一次看見他的寶貝，金髮藍眼、一頭亂翹的捲胎毛，退紅的皮膚粉嫩粉嫩，一點都不醜，Loki還覺得可愛的過分。

自己明明沒有多喜歡小孩，但就是覺得這個長得與Thor如出一轍的兒子可愛的毫無天理，哪怕他又瘦又小的。

與Omega信息素共存七個多月的孩子馬上就安靜下來，吸著手指、吐著奶泡的被爸爸捧在懷裡。

「你就是他未來的伴侶。」Odin突然開口，拉回了逗弄孩子、玩的正開心的Loki，「為了Thor你們必須結婚，再說…你們連孩子都有了…這…這要求並不過分。」

「如果這是賠罪，那我只能接受。」

Omega被迫的答應與一位患有“永久失憶症”的Alpha結婚，因為Odin希望婚事辦理的越快越好，所以在兩個星期，Loki、Thor以及他們的兒子──Modi都能出院後就開始加緊籌備的速度。

Frigga覺得這並不妥，想盡辦法的讓Odin改變心意，但隨著日子一天一天過去、兒子的病況越來越加改善，再加上可愛的Modi，婦人也就開始順著籌備這場綠色的婚禮。

「你穿這樣很好看，Dear。」看著眼前穿著華麗的禮服Omega，Alpha讚嘆不已。

挑選著婚禮當天要穿的婚服，Omega正好試穿著一件墨綠色的修身婚紗裙，裙擺長的拖至地板、有金色的亮粉慢慢往上點綴，開衩的部分能露出一截Omega白皙的大腿，如果在加上一件吊帶絲襪──

那Thor能當場幸福至死亡。

「你喜歡？但我不是很喜歡穿裙子，而且太緊了。」拉扯收緊腰肢的布料，Loki快被它勒的喘不過氣，「我看還是上一件西裝好。」

「可是我覺得這件比較適合你。」將Omega摟進懷裡，Alpha放肆的索取對方的信息素，「拜託，就選這件，我喜歡看你穿裙子。」

「我記得這是我在你失憶後第一次穿裙子。」Loki笑著拍了拍Thor的後背，「沒關係，我也想找頂假髮給你遮那可怕的傷疤，我的牧羊人。」

對那句“牧羊人”並不是很理解，Thor只是對著Loki最後選擇那件漂亮的婚紗而自喜，婚禮當天他會請設計師為Loki編髮、將自己留下的一小撮金髮編織在他的黑髮中。

那象徵著長相思守。

決定好日子、場地及婚紗，Odin及Frigga開始籌劃著場地佈置及喜帖，幾乎每天都忙得不可開交，Fandral及Sif早就年假結束回去醫院工作及發放消息，並沒有留下來幫忙。

Omega也打了一通電話給另一位Omega，希望他在婚禮當天能抽空幫自己帶一樣很重要的小東西過來，當然，作為跑腿費是一整年免錢的小點心。

隨著婚禮足見逼近，金髮Alpha竟然出現了婚前恐懼症，整天離不開自己的Omega，抓他、抱他、親他、問他，“你愛我嗎？”“真的願意跟我結婚嗎？”這些應該要在發送喜帖前就該確認的感情問題。

「我的答案都在你的腦袋瓜裡，不妨把記憶挖出來看看如何？或者…」上下打量著Thor，Loki笑的像條小毒蛇，「算了，為難一個病患多不夠意思是吧？」

「Loki！？」看著用一副Ikol神情離開房間的小Omega，Thor開始覺得頭疼，他這輩子第二不應該做的事就是拿自己失憶跟Loki開玩笑。

金髮Alpha也不是真的騙人，他真的失憶了幾分鐘，但在他往熟悉信息素味道的房間走去、見到趟在床上昏睡的Omega時，就全部想起來了。

Thor甚至不知道為什麼Loki比自己晚清醒，就算知道他為了救自己而大量出血，但也不至於睡超過兩天。

想著想著就想出了神，等意識過來時才發現自己被抓回了原本的病房，還被診斷出“有Loki就有可能恢復記憶”的可能性。

醫生判斷不假，他記憶真的因為Loki回來了，但卻因為這樣萌生了些許壞點子，雖然對自己的母親十分抱歉，但Thor為了能跟Loki在一起不惜裝傻子、裝失憶也要跟Odin抗議。

畢竟，如果讓Odin知道自己是為了救Loki而“腦殘”，他可能會更討厭他也說不定…

「糗了…這下玩大了…！我又讓Loki不安了？」Alpha抱著頭小聲地在房裡吶喊著。

「我那一個星期可沒有白睡，傻子。」站在門外偷聽的小毒蛇吐出勝利的蛇信子，「我說過我小時候的心理障礙已經好了，只是你不知道那代表什麼。」

聽見樓下婦人的叫喚，Omega小躍步的跳下樓梯、進入客廳，邊跳邊小聲地說：「代表我隨時都有可能跟Ikol融為一體…只要我發現他的存在還有我們足夠相似的話。」

雖然Alpha及Omega心中各藏了鬼胎，結婚的大喜之日終將來臨，Fandral在被自己的父親大罵一頓後，還是翹班、帶上了三四個與Thor感情不錯的朋友來參加這場婚禮。

「Thor，看看我帶誰來了。」Fandral閃過幾盆裝飾用花才繞道Thor面前，「有Hogun、Volstagg、Valkyrie，我們到高中都還玩在一起，記得嗎？」

Thor當然記得，但他現在作為一個失憶新郎只能垂下眉間說：「我的記憶還沒恢復，所以…抱歉，我記不得…」

「嘿！別難過，今天可是你的婚禮！」安慰這可憐的大個子，Fandral在告知Sif會晚點到後，打探著四周卻沒看見今天的另一名主角，「怎麼只看見你？你的愛呢？」

「Loki？Loki去拿忘在車上的東西馬上就回來了。」Thor捧著裝有兩枚戒指的小絨盒，他還在思考要怎麼做才能“奇蹟般的恢復記憶”。

再好好把Omega抱進懷裡安撫他不安的小情緒。

「連他都能忘記東西，Thor，那你最好把戒指看緊點，不然等等發現不見就糗大了。」

好比一句善意的詛咒，要在婚禮弄丟戒指也不是史無前例，有人的戒指就因為一個不小心投進了大海，但Thor卻是將兩枚銀色的素色戒指暫時交給工作人員後就無故消失，只剩下絨盒。

好不容易聽完牧師說完祝詞、好不容易聽見Loki說出來了“我願意”，就等著交換戒指、擁吻，就能擁有彼此，但是現在全被失蹤的戒指給搞亂了。

方便趴下的人全趴在草地上幫忙尋找，婚場變得一片狼藉，編織著一頭漂亮頭髮的Omega被緊繃的禮服束到無法彎下腰身，他只能抱著Modi坐在椅子上看這場尋戒鬧劇。

將場地全翻了一遍就是沒看見兩枚小銀環，突然一道熟悉卻又不該出現在挪威邊界的聲音打斷了他們的緊繃壓力，「…你不是說要結婚嗎？！看起來不像啊！」

「是結婚，但是Thor把戒指弄丟了。」眼前的Omega來的正是時候，時間預估的相當不錯，滿意的翠綠牙彎掛在臉上，Loki伸出手，「我們正好需要你帶來的東西。」

兩枚戒指。

那枚被Loki鎖在寶物庫裡的海藍色戒指，以及Thor思念已久的祖母綠戒指，突然被Bucky快遞般的送到了Loki的手中，有了戒指大家全鬆了一口氣，只有蹲在桌子下的Thor嗑到了頭、傻傻的盯著那點亮亮的綠光張大著嘴。

「我們說好的綠色婚戒！」

突如其來的大吼了聲，金髮Alpha被數雙眼睛盯著觀看，將錯就錯不如再謊稱自己莫名的恢復了記憶，好一次斷個痛快。

沒人覺得這情況有什麼奇怪的地方，因為電影都是這樣演的，一個重要的刺激物加上一點頭部撞擊就能恢復記憶不是嗎？而Thor剛剛確實撞到了他的右側大腦。

大家歡喜若狂，Frigga及Odin含著淚看著恢復記憶的兒子完成自己的終身大事，在場只有兩位Omega知道這是場爛俗鬧劇，其中一位是編劇、另一位是被迫參演，非常無奈。

「你在認識Odinson之前可沒有這麼愛…惡作劇。」Bucky被挽留了下來，他正坐在更衣室裡吃著Loki的結婚蛋糕。

「說不定它打在我的人生代號裡，只是我一直沒發現？」脫下緊死人的婚紗，Loki終於可以喘口氣、吃點食物，「再說，這一次又不全都是我搞出來的，我可是被丈夫騙失憶、還要想辦法救他的小可憐。」

「別騙我，以你的眼力一定早就發現Odinson是裝的。」

「是是是，我的確是在確定婚禮日期的時候就發現了，他太不會裝了。」嘖了聲，「誰會想跟一個陌生人結婚？就他一個會邊傻笑邊說好，爸爸媽媽卻只是以為他被撞成了傻子。」

吃了口甜膩的蛋糕，Loki吐出嫌棄的蛇信子，卻又馬上輾轉成暇意的笑，宛如一直吃飽喝足的奶貓，「因為看他那幅摸樣實在太有趣了，所以我就陪他玩了一陣子。」

「真是惡趣味。」Bucky嘆了口氣，「沒想到你的人格分裂症痊癒後會變成這個樣子。」

「說不定我原本就是這個樣子。」唾棄一輪過甜的蛋糕，Loki將自己剩下的那塊推給了Bucky，「幫我保密，我暫時不想讓他知道這件事。」

「你又記不起教訓了？」Bucky打了一下Loki的手臂，他一臉責怪Loki的說起教來，「你忘了你隱瞞Odinson懷孕的時候他有多生氣？那小不點差點就沒了。」

“我就是怕他生氣才不想說”Loki在心裡無奈地吐槽著，「我沒有忘記…」

意料之外的敲門聲震起了黑髮Omega一身的雞皮疙瘩，外頭傳來的聲音正好是他的傻丈夫，冒著冷汗，Loki不停地安撫自己他們剛剛說話的聲音並不大，不會被聽見的。

小心翼翼的打開門，換回便服的Alpha笑臉盈盈的站在門外，手裡還拿著一個裝蛋糕的白色紙盒，大小不大，只比Thor的手掌在大一點而已。

「這是什麼？」指著小白盒，Omega聞到淡淡的蛋糕味，還有那麼一點點熟悉，感覺就像是…

「這個？是別人給媽媽的，說是要給你的祝賀蛋糕。」將小白盒遞給了Loki，Thor想了想Frigga是怎麼形容那個人的，「好像是那天捐血給你的人？」

立刻拆開紙盒，裡頭只有一小塊雪白的圓形蛋糕，上面寫著“May you happiness”，品嚐了一口，味道是如此熟悉又懷念，「給Frigga這個蛋糕的人長什麼樣子？」

看著有些激動的Omega，Thor也只能搖頭說：

「不知道，對方兩次都帶了口罩，只知道眼睛跟你一樣是翠綠色、棕色頭髮。」想了想，Thor決定將那件小緣分告訴自己的Omega，「Loki，你知道嗎？你的血型跟我一樣是…」

「RH陰性AB型？」看著Alpha一臉吃驚，Omega平靜的解釋，「我當然知道你的血型，就是因為這樣，所以你的信息素才會影響我，我的腺體才會復原，我們才會有…咳、不說了…」

棕髮Omega輕輕咳了聲，「抱歉，壞了你們的甜言蜜語。」被餵了一口狗糧的Bucky決定回家找Steve求個安慰或是戒指。

向新婚的兩人道別後Bucky離開了更衣室，被留下的Omega突然覺得空氣中流動著令他一直打顫的寒氣，將蛋糕放在桌上再慢慢地往後挪了幾步，現在逃進更衣室的隔間應該還來的急…

「你要去哪？」捏緊對方的細腰，將想逃亡的Omega抓回自己身邊，Thor依舊一臉陽光燦爛卻讓Loki炸起了警報聲。

「放手，Thor！」Omega的腰肢在Alpha的手掌中扭動掙扎，這下慘了，Thor鐵定是在門外聽到了什麼，「不管你剛剛聽見什麼，我道…唔！」

「別道歉。」Alpha用手掌捂住Omega的嘴，將人壓在玻璃牆上，「是我先騙了你，這次就當我活該、自作孽…」停頓個幾秒，Thor燦爛的笑容瞬間消失，「雖然我很想這麼說…」

咽了下口水，Loki覺得Thor這次不會輕易的放過自己。

「但是你竟然還想繼續瞞著我？」

TBC


	12. 獅兔

Loki還以為自己會被壓在床上打屁股，或是再被很很操一頓之類比較符合Alpha作風的懲罰，結果…

Thor．Odinson的嚴厲教育非常不一般，竟然是禁慾…？

不抱、不親、不恩愛的全面禁止，理由很蠢也很有道理，因為寵夫的Alpha擔心Omega的撕裂傷，希望他好好休息，但如果當面跟Loki坦白他一定會說自己沒事。

這就算了，說白一點，Thor只是在想一個能不被Loki誤會自己不想碰他得藉口，而剛好被他碰到了一個在好不過的時機。

說謊？隱瞞？他早就習慣了，原本不夠大顆的心臟也被練的有力了，Thor有時候還會覺得挖坑給自己跳的Omega世界可愛。

但Loki就不那麼開心了，他的暖暖包被沒收了，Loki已經跟Thor同床共枕六個月了，他習慣在寒冷的天氣裡開暖氣、被Alpha抱著入眠，那能使自己更快進入夢鄉。

但是現在…Thor寧願跟小一圈的沙發睡也不願意抱著又香又軟的自己一睡到天亮！

Loki面無表情、氣在心裡，不過他一直認為Alpha的性欲遠比Omega強烈，所以Thor一定撐不過第一個熱潮期，等Alpha想破戒，他一定要讓Thor像隻乖巧的小狗一樣任自己宰割。

一這麼想，Loki又能開始邊做蛋糕邊想些能讓Alpha破戒的鬼點子。

當天晚上，Loki馬上實施了自己的大膽計劃──洗完澡後裸著全身趴在床上看書。

就算生過一個孩子也不影響Omega優美的曲線，乳房及乳尖被汁水充灌到豐腴飽滿又挺立，被吸腫的暗紅色乳珠上頭甚至還殘留一些凝結的乳塊，這些在橙黃色的小夜燈下如同小惡魔的邀請。

「你們合體後的尺度變化太大了。」無動於衷的Alpha從衣櫃中拿出Loki的換洗衣物，將它們披在Omega的後背上，並關掉了房裡的暖氣，「先把衣服穿上，我有事想跟你談談。」

「如果你不關掉暖氣我們能這樣談。」無趣的穿上衣服，在床上翻滾了幾圈後坐起，「你想談什麼？如果又是隱瞞你病情的事的話，我PASS！」

在胸前比了一個大叉叉，走在鋼索絲線上的Omega完全不記得自己曾經答應過對方不會再隱瞞或欺騙他任何事的事，只是喜滋滋的晃著沒穿上褲子的白皙雙腿。

「不是那個，那個不是重點。」Thor從梳妝台右側的第三個抽屜裡拿出幾份報紙，「現場先談別的正事，我想買塊地建我們的新家跟店面。」

「不是重點是什麼意思？」Loki皺起眉，Alpha竟然說那些都不重要，不重要那幹嘛還罰自己禁慾…反正，他很不是滋味的繼續說：「還有，你知道我的儲蓄所剩不多嗎？」

Loki雖然想要一個屬於兩人的小店面，但他現在真的沒多餘的錢買土地，更別說是兩塊還要新建，但看看他的存摺，「我可不想去算我損失的營業額。」

「我會把我那棟套房賣了。」估算了一下自己位於市中心的豪華套房，如果將它變賣就能爭到一筆土地費，「那棟房子應該值150萬克朗吧？」

「是我的話，我不會賣掉，我會租出去。」看著攤開在床上的報紙，上頭全身土地買賣的廣告，連被火焰鏟平的那三塊地也被刊登在上面，但價錢…

Loki數著不知道幾位數的零，嘴角抽蓄了幾下後看向Thor，「你怎麼不回去當醫生？」

「我就算現在回去當醫生，薪水也很低，可能比幫你工作還低。」就知道Loki會提出這麼一個疑問，雖然自己有後門可走，但要Thor為了錢而回去當忙死人、三天回不了家的醫生，他寧可陪在Loki身邊當個小打雜。

「那我看你還是別想了。」光著雙腳的Omega打了一個響亮的噴嚏，他奪回自己丈夫手裡的遙控器重新將暖氣打開，「為什麼突然想買房子，住這裡不也挺好的？」

「因為我想給你一個完整又溫暖的家。」如果沒有自己訂立下的禁慾令，Thor真想將Loki圈進懷裡取暖。

「我不是覺得這裡不溫暖，我只是覺得如果有棟自己的房子跟店面，那這樣我們就不用付店面房租，也不用再外面吹風賣蛋糕。」Alpha將心中規劃已久的小計劃全盤脫出口，查看有些動搖的Omega，說的更加賣力。

「我們請一兩個員工當臨櫃店員，然後你教我怎麼做甜點，這樣你就不用動不動就重新找新人，也不用擔心Modi沒人照顧，我也能幫你分擔工作而不是小打雜，Loki，我一直在想怎麼跟你一起享受生活。」

Thor還記得Ikol說的話，Loki不信任自己，他不希望兩人之間只剩下留在血液裡高達九十一百分比的匹配數據，它“可能”是讓兩人相遇的關鍵，但是相愛？

Alpha還是必須靠自己追求Omega，不然最終還是會以失敗收場。

Omega盯著眼前的藍色眼睛，他只思考了半刻鐘，說出來的話就是氣走其他Aplha的其中一句：「你做出來的蛋糕能吃嗎？」

Thor的肌肉群雖然看起來有足夠的力氣打發蛋白，但不是空能打出奶油就能做出美味的蛋糕，這一點是肯定的。

還有一點就是…過年的那次廚房慘案，Thor差點毀了一鍋南瓜湯，這讓Loki、Frigga還有Sif永生難忘，金髮Alpha顧鍋濃湯也能顧到打瞌睡，南瓜沉澱的澱粉差點起火燃燒，好一點是毀一個鍋子及濃湯，壞一點就是一半邊的電磁爐。

退出廚房的Fandral及Odin也為廚房傳出的尖叫捏出好幾把冷汗。

「行的，行的，我也不是一出生就會拿手術刀啊！」久違的傻黃金燦笑，讓Omega想來個抱抱，但雙手伸過去只到一半，兩手腕就被Alpha牢牢的抓住，「禁慾記得嗎？不碰、不抱也不親。」

「不就是懲罰我欺騙你嗎？」小毒蛇吐出不滿的蛇信子，沙沙作響，「就算我現在跟你發誓再也不騙你，你也分不清楚我有沒有再說謊。」

「我在乎的不是那個，Loki。」嘆了一口氣，Thor鬆開Loki的雙手，拍了拍Omega的腦袋，「好吧，我是挺討厭你欺騙我的，不過那不是我禁慾的主要原因。」

「要不你說來聽聽，是什麼事讓你忍著一個月了還不碰我半根頭髮？」Loki生著悶氣，抓扒著手中的長兔子抱枕，金色的、藍色眼睛，它是Alpha的代替品，「你快被它取代了…嘿！」

看著金髮Alpha抓著兔耳，將它狠狠的摔在地上，Omega馬上跳起來將布偶撿進懷裡，「幼稚鬼，你要跟一個布偶生氣不如拋開那破禁令。」

「現在不行…」

「那你這輩子都別碰我好了，我是不可能改變自己的習慣的。」Omega無趣的哼哼，又突然眼睛一亮的說：「要不，我們就來看看誰先撐不下去？」

「你想要跟我打賭？」看著Omega點點頭，Thor想，Loki自己提出的賭局應該不會想輸，那麼自己只要撐過自己跟Loki的發情，倒是一切都能當作賭局輸了而解禁，「好啊，你想賭什麼？」

「你輸了，你要聽我的話、任我宰割一整年。」Thor想，就算他贏，他也每天都認Loki宰割不是嗎？除了在床上的時候？於是他點了頭，就答應了，「我輸了，我就…」

Loki笑的一臉奸詐，像從地獄爬出來惡作劇的小惡魔，「我就穿兔女郎裝跟你做愛。」

Thor聽了乾咳了聲，他的Omega真的是玩脫了，就因為那一次的歡愉還有人格合併，前前後後大不相同，要說Thor不喜歡嗎？怎麼可能，不管是容易害羞的小天使Loki，還是大辣辣的小惡魔Ikol，只要是Loki，Thor都會毫無保留的愛他。

「…為什麼是兔女郎？」不過就算在愛他，Alpha對於那火辣的服裝賭局還是疑惑的。

「因為你說你屬兔，而且兔子全年發情。」Omega終於願意穿上睡褲，將床上的報紙收拾乾淨準備睡覺，看著報紙上的紅色圈圈，Loki對著Thor眨了兩三下眼睛，「如果你能撐過第一次熱潮，我們就搬家。」

「那我可要記得多吃幾顆抑制劑。」看向床心正抓騷棉被把玩的小黑豹，他等等要再多搜尋幾間心儀的房子，「怕你到時候裝傻，這次我要錄音存證。」

「就這麼說定了。」

拿出手機，Omega對著收音孔說“我，Loki．Laufeyson，如果打破禁令去抱Thor，那我就穿兔女郎裝跟他做愛。”金髮Alpha接著說：“我，Thor．Odinson，如果輸了就任Loki宰割一整年，撐過第一次熱潮就搬家。”

Omega滿意的收回手機，Alpha得到了一個備份檔案，兩人今晚再次各分東西，一個睡軟床、一個睡沙發，就算他們剛認識時一樣。

隔天一早起床，互相打了場賭局遊戲的兩人就像一般師徒的擠在廚房裡，Omega如Alpha想要的開始嚴格的教導自己如何做出美味的蛋糕，可是得來的全是──不行。

“口味太甜了”、“口感太乾了”、“天啊！它還沒熟透！”、“燒焦了！把火關掉！”，Loki喊的口乾舌燥，心臟差點跳了出來，他真不懂，為什麼照著自己紀錄下來的食譜能差距這麼多？

…行吧…他也做不出Laufey做的生日蛋糕，但味道絕對沒有像現在這樣差距這麼多。

嘆了氣，Omega被折騰了整整一個月，胸口還脹疼的難受，可能是因為早產的關係，Modi的胃口沒Loki想像的好，所以每晚都必須擠掉多餘的乳汁，但到最後還是堵塞了。

「嘶…好痛…！」

為了讓乾涸的乳塊軟化，Omega只能用熱毛巾熱敷自己的乳珠再用力的擠壓，反覆到乳孔能正常流出液體才能進入正題，在這期間Loki只能忍痛的在浴室裡嗯叫，而Thor已經因為一天下來的操勞而昏睡在客廳的沙發上。

唉…他都開始考慮要不要買台吸乳器了…

Omega的發情期就像預期的一樣，並不準時。

離生產已經經過四個多月，Loki還沒來第一次發情，而Thor已經面臨痛不欲生的第二次熱潮，Alpha的熱潮來勢兇兇、去勢也兇兇，但只要吃了抑制劑，只需要忍受三天的微燒。

Thor卻在吃了藥後還將自己鎖在廁所裡。

「Thor，你別忍了！」拍著門叫喚，第一次Loki還能當作Thor想換個房子，就任他去了沒有多關心，但是第二次？大概是腦子真的壞了，「我都答應存錢買房子你為什麼還要忍？！快出來！」

Omega的聲音宛如邀請，為了讓自己冷靜下來Thor狠狠的拿額頭去敲擊牆面，碰的一大聲，嚇壞了站在廁所外的Loki，「別這麼固執好嘛！」

Loki在門外氣到跳腳，他的Alpha已經夠笨的了，如果他摔倒撞到頭、變得更笨怎麼辦？那可不行！Omega急著要將人逼出來，「你再不出來我就…我就去酒館跳鋼管舞，勾引其他Alpha！」

「你不會。」Thor坐在浴室的地板上，因為燥熱讓他有些頭暈眼花，他甩了甩頭，用冷水澆了自己一身濕，「你討厭那種全是Alpha跟Omega信息素的地方，所以你才一直不跟我去喝酒。」

Omega嘖了聲，為什麼連這點小私事Thor都知道？

是，他三番兩次拒絕Thor的邀請是因為當時自己正在接受心靈治療，但最根本的原因還是因為自己討厭那種五彩繽紛、醉後亂放信息素的地方。

沒了腺體還好，腺體一回來那會讓自己受盡折磨，Loki現在不能一次接受過多的氣味，那會令他暈眩嘔吐，所以那種特別容易興奮及失控的場所，他都不能進入。

「你現在出來，我就陪你去酒吧喝個夠本。」

Thor在廁所搖了搖頭，「你別關心我了，你倒是去看看Modi吧，他哭有一段時間了。」

被這麼一提醒，Omega才發現他的寶寶在二樓哭得慘兮兮，都到了喂奶的時間了他還沒做準備，Loki拋下一句“我不管你了”以後甩頭進入廚房拿吸奶器吸出的乳汁，並將它加熱到適當的溫度。

當天，Modi紅著臉、抱著奶瓶將平實喝不完的乳汁喝了個精光。

在浴室生根的Alpha直到三天後才跌跌撞撞的走出浴室，三天沒吃沒喝的Thor一出來就是衝進廚房泡泡麵果腹。

看著狂嗑兩三包垃圾食物的Alpha，Loki小小的皺起眉頭還嘖了一聲，他從來沒想過Thor的定性能這麼堅強，他可能也忘了，當初要不是自己主動求歡，不然金髮Alpha只打算使用抑制劑。

吃飽喝足的Thor馬上活的像條龍，他看著面目不怎麼好看的小黑貓露出勝利者的微笑。

「如果你再嗑破腦袋我就把你丟出去。」Loki從醫藥箱取出酒精棉片，一點都不溫柔的直接打在Alpha嗑到擦傷瘀青的額頭，「自己上藥，我要去看浴室的磁牆有沒有裂痕。」

又過了兩個星期，Thor的豪華套房加電梯順利地以一個月一千兩百克朗的價錢租出給一位外拍攝影師。

而得知兒子想買棟大房子的Borson夫妻極力的成為了出資者，Odin是為了補償自己之前對Loki的不諒解、Frigg是一直都有在詢問兒子的想法，畢竟Loki的單人小套房要住三人一貓還是太過於擁擠。

至於Omega本人的反應，Loki一開始是反對的，沒道理自己的房子要岳父岳母出錢投資，Thor也覺得要自己出錢才有誠意，最後兩方電話討論的結果卻成了，Borson夫妻負責頭期款，Odinson夫夫接著之後的貸款。

“Loki，親愛的，你就接受吧，你們連個像樣的蜜月旅行都沒有，媽媽我捨不得。”聽見媽媽的話，Loki最後還是心軟的接受了兩人的好意。

他們在一片裡市中心不遠也不算太近的小社區找到一間白色洋房。

白色的壁身總共有二層樓，還有一個地下室，三角屋頂是Loki喜歡的暗綠色，一個車庫剛好塞的下兩人的愛車，四周是一片草皮，等Modi長大，他會很喜歡在草皮上打滾，Fenrir 也有充足的陽光可以暖身子。

而最特別的，還是它特殊的結構。

洋房一樓處的廚房延伸出一小棟疑似倉庫的空間，Loki及Thor看到後，心連心的將它規劃成未來的小店面，還開始細心規劃。

規劃店面擺設、重新啟動網路平台、發放新開張宣傳DM、應徵打工或是正職的工作夥伴、照顧開始會亂翻亂滾又吐奶的Modi、安撫因為搬家而神經緊繃的Fenrir。

每天都為了這些大小事忙得不可開交，兩人的生活充滿挑戰又多彩多姿，只是這讓原本熱潮一樣正常的Thor連四個月沒來熱潮。

不過還是有一件事值得慶祝的，那就是Alpha成功的做出一批Omega認同的奶油餅乾。

Thor高興的跳腳，全忘了被打亂的熱潮會使下次的慾望更加猛烈，他很有可能因此再傷他的Omega一次。

「好熱…」

Loki扯下身上的圍裙，他熱的直冒冷汗，他看了一眼身旁的Thor，也一樣熱的喘氣，下體突然流出一大攤的熱水，褲子被染上一片污漬，相對的，Thor的褲襠也是暗了一片。

規劃四個月的開幕計劃終於告了一段落，停擺八個月發情的Omega一個身心放鬆，不小心引來了突發性的發情，而停擺四個月熱潮的Alpha受到自己Omega的香氣影響，也引發出一個肆虐性的熱潮。

「哈，兩人人一起來熱潮…真是瘋了。」Loki將自己捲縮成蝦米，他是不會自己去碰Thor的，雖然他已將手機的錄音檔刪除，但，Alpha的手機依舊有一份備份，如果不把他給刪了…

Loki一想到自己穿上坦露胸脯的兔女郎裝…全身上下不僅打起了雞皮疙瘩。

Thor被Loki濃濃的信息素薰到頭暈還有些飄飄然，啊！當初Loki被自己薰醉的時候大概就是這種感覺吧？

搖搖晃晃的撐起身子，被Alpha居高臨下的看著，這讓Loki覺得自己成了一隻肉食動物眼中的那塊鮮美嫩肉，咽下一口口水，他不怕死的放出更多自己的甘美氣味，什麼禁令、什麼賭局，只要Thor自己主動抱自己，那他什麼損失都不會有。

「你應該動不了…等我，我去拿藥…」

看著一晃一晃往客廳走去的Alpha，Omega的腦中一片空白，Loki不知道自己是怎麼站起來的，等他發現的時候自己站起身子，大吼了一句：「站住！」

Thor轉過頭，眼神全是看著獵物的銳利，他必須瞇起眼睛才能看清楚眼前的愛人，現在的Loki滿臉通紅，流了不少汗水，看著濕了一片的底褲，他知道那裡變得多惹人疼愛。

一這麼想，金髮Alpha只想賞自己一巴掌，被獸性驅使的本性不行的嘶吼吶喊“他要他的Omega”，原本擔心對方身心的思想早已被吞噬了一大半，「你坐好…別動…我馬上就回來了…」

「你是不是頭腦被撞笨了！」黑髮Omega怒火的大吼，不知道哪來的驅動能使使怕大步邁進Thor，扯著對方糕點師服的紅色小領帶、用力一拉並吻了下去。

“什麼破禁令，管他去死。”

Loki的舌頭舔過Thor的貝齒，在準備進攻舌尖的時候把對方奪取到主導權，熱潮期的Alpha扶著愛人的腰，將他貼近自己炙熱的腹肌，Omega被吻的神智不清，就連自己什麼時候被脫個精光都沒發覺。

而Thor也沒了上衣。

發情的猛獸將獵物壓上滿是麵粉的檯面，垂涎三尺的蜜穴有一道淺色的傷疤，Thor知道那是自己立下禁令的原因，「痛嗎？」

「早就不痛了…」Loki躺在麵粉堆中將自己抹成了灰髮，明明還沒開始，他已經能感受到痙攣的下腹部與趾尖，屈膝露出淫亮的孔洞，再用雙手的三指撐開那隱密的私處，「我在邀請你？」

一刀慢慢地挨了進去，完全沒有任何猶豫，被嫩肉包裹的瞬間，Thor長舒了一口氣，身下的Omega小小的吞吐肉瓣，久違的再一次歡愉需要一點時間才能夠適應。

發情的分泌物特別的濕潤，就算被Thor的巨物直接入侵，也不會感到太多的疼痛，反而有些酥爽，休息了幾秒，Omega拍了拍Alpha抱著自己腰部的手臂，「行了，動吧。」

下體感受著摩擦，Thor沒節制的動的很快，也很快的就在體內射精，Loki感覺自己生殖腔外全是Alpha的種子，鼓脹鼓脹的，這不洄游進生殖腔才奇怪。

「我…我會把它們都清乾淨。」來不及戴上套子的Thor有些驚慌，發洩了幾次後他恢復了一些正常的思緒，但股下的動作依舊無法停止，只能讓它們被攪成泡沫，並發出嘖嘖的的淫膩水聲。

「最好…嗯嗯…用四十度熱水把它們燙死…」Loki伸出手，像個討抱了孩子一樣，那雙滿是淚水的綠眼睛充滿情潮，「抱我，Thor，我要把我這八個月的擁抱討回來。」

「所以賭局是我贏了？」抱起愛人，Loki化身成袋熊寶寶一樣扒著Alpha不放手，他酥了一口氣、點了點頭，還不停了喊著“好舒服…還要…再大力一點”

將巨根推了出來，Omega有些懵神的被帶進了浴室沖洗下體，被熱水柱沖洗的感覺很不好

被帶進客廳的沙發，某件黑色的皮質緊身衣被拿了出來，仔細一看，那是一件男版的兔女郎裝，「為我穿上它好嗎？」

Omega搖了搖頭又點了點頭，Alpha只急著抓著對方的腳裸將衣服套了進去，從腳趾到胸腔被裹的紮實，露出的肩膀及鎖骨已經透出一點羞澀的粉紅，但真正讓Omega感受到羞恥的東西是貼合在雌穴口的塑膠拉鍊。

Thor讓Loki躺在沙發裡，他用牙齒咬開拉鍊，在皮質布料下若隱若現的小口顯的特別鮮嫩多汁，「Loki，你真濕，濕的一塌糊塗。」

他的Alpha正在喝自己流出來的汁水，這讓發情的小貓不小心高潮的噴濕了對方那張帥氣的臉蛋，紅了個通透，Loki甚至忘了如何說話，只能羞恥的加緊Thor的頭，發出舒服的母貓叫。

Thor用手指刮下一些黏液開拓Omega的屁股，受到驚嚇的Omega彈起了身，卻馬上腰軟的躺了回去，酸脹感在菊穴炸裂，穴口的肌肉攪緊入侵的異物卻無法阻止對方持續的擴張，「你在弄哪裡啊…！？」

受到驚嚇的Omega眼眶紅腫、眼淚被鎖在眼角並沒有流出，Thor將某樣東西含進嘴裡再吐出，「給你加顆兔尾巴。」

話一落下，一球冰涼的軟物被推入穴口，腸肉難受的咬著異物，吞吞吐吐的動作讓附在上頭的毛絨球不停騷著Omega的翹屁股，Thor玩樂性的搓了搓那糰黑色毛絨球。

喵的嘞！Loki倒吸一口氣，那糰卡在自己屁股裡的小東西原來是一顆毛絨肛塞，他的Alpha是被外星人綁架了嗎？

Thor的性事一次又一次的讓Loki跌破眼鏡，先是從溫柔的青澀小處男變成暴力發情兔，現在又玩起了情趣用品，沉溺在情潮中得Loki瞬間就被驚醒了，「你尺度什麼時候變這麼大！？」

Alpha邊想邊套上安全套，過沒幾刻鐘便露出狩獵般的微笑，「再我發現你其實很享受性行為的時候。」

吃了閉門跟的Omega突然下體一脹，猛烈的叫出聲，「你看，一次就能含進三跟手指。」

咕啾咕啾的攪合聲伴隨著細細的喘息，原本就被蒸成粉色的Omega已經全身變得通紅，復回原狀的雌穴吸附著Alpha的手指吞吐，流出的淫液更是浸濕了對方的手掌。

Loki受不了的扭動腰肢，硬挺的陰莖豎立在空中，毫無節制的解放了第無數波的白濁，將兔女郎裝弄的又濕又黏稠。

「我可不是來者不拒！」抬起臉，翠綠的瞳孔被折磨到成了兔眼，紅紅腫腫，惹人憐愛也惹人侵犯，滿是不甘的情慾，「你不是在熱潮嗎？一點都沒有熱潮期該有的魄力…」

而Omega也因為自己的一番說詞，即將踏入地獄。

Alpha信息素的酒氣猛然關進Omega的鼻腔中，Thor知道那是Loki所求的小招式，但還是被激起Alpha心中的那把火，「你想要明早下不了床？我這是在為你的身體著想。」

「如果你有那個本事的話。」Omega的話再次證明了Alpha的判斷，Loki不怕死的放出更多甜而不膩的清淡香氣，滿客廳的莓酒氣息撩的Thor斷了最後一條理智。

抽出手指，Thor將掌心的液體抹上自己脹痛的陰莖，他壓上了不怕死的Omega，進入他柔軟又溫暖的體內，驚叫聲還未停歇，Loki就被一屁股抬起的更換了位置。

一腳落入地板，一腳被高高抬起、架在Thor的肩膀上，左右分開的黑色布料露出的肉色更多了一點，現在這個姿勢能讓Omega清楚看見自己被包裹在布料裡的鼓物，以及被自己含著的粗壯陰莖。

「摸摸看，感受一下你口中的“沒魄力”。」拉過Loki的雙手，將一隻壓在肚皮上，另一隻壓在自己鼓起小帳篷上，下垂的手指正好能摸到兩兩交合的接縫處，「我就是太寵著你了，Dear，你才會不怕死的在我熱潮的時候頂撞我。」

Loki該知道，Thor是花了多大的精神在維持自己的理智，但是那條理智早再幾分鐘前就被弄斷了，而Loki發現危險性時，已經太晚太晚了，他完全激怒了一隻威風凜凜的獅子王。

捂在腹部上的手掌能感受些微的抽插，被抵在交合處的手指被摩擦到生熱，這太色情了，Omega想，而且Alpha的龜頭每兩三下就會頂撞腔口，攀附在肉壁上的敏感點被劇烈摩擦，使軟穴不受控的顫抖吞吐，感受太過於具現化讓Loki極力的反抗、踢著蹬子。

「你寵我就該小力點…嘶！」Loki看著自己小腿肚肉上的紅色咬痕，一整圈漂亮的齒痕有兩個小孔滴出了少許血液，他被他家的笨黃金咬了，「你…！！我不要了！你滾！」

前幾分鐘的溫柔Alpha已不復存在，現在在Omega身上的只是一隻正在狩獵覓食的野獸。

喝了附有自己Omega信息素的鮮血，Thor全身上下都熱血沸騰了起來，「這次換你寵我了，Loki。」

鬆開壓在小腹上的手，改架起那隻落在地板亂踢蹬子的腳，將Omega的雙腿更往外側搬弄，讓自己能更深入的戳刺泥濘不堪的腔口。

用力撞擊穴口的髖骨肉印上兩條淡淡的拉鍊痕，上頭還沾附著變成白色泡沫的愛液，吃到苦頭的Omega說不出話，只能發出斷斷續續的求饒與喘息。

「好熱…嗚嗯…Thor…我好熱！」遲來八個月發情的Loki發著小燒，脖頸被來自四面八方的感受染成艷紅色，打了一個小哭嗝，沒什麼體力的Omega只能請求自己的Alpha放過自己，「我想脫衣服…拜託…」

紅了一眼框的綠眼睛讓Omega像一隻待宰的幼鹿，這不斷增強Alpha心中的獸性，加快操弄的速度、撞紅Loki的大腿內側，直到龜頭成功戳進孕袋才開口，「…只能脫褲襪。」

Thor解開兔女郎裝的背扣，在以保持插入Loki的狀態拉下褲襪上頭的拉鍊頭，棉質褲襪被大力的分成左右兩片，脫下時卻還是完完整整連一個破洞都沒有。

完成Omega的小心願，Alpha再次將背扣扣了回去，又在白皙的小腿內側咬上好幾口齒痕，被探入生殖腔的Omega不斷的打著哭嗝，連話都說不好了，「我累了…嗝…Th…嗝…Thor…」

沒體驗過Alpha熱潮期威力的Omega可能不知道，Alpha只會越幹越猛烈，直到自己的熱潮結束。

「沒吃藥的熱潮Alpha就是猛獸，所以我剛剛才要去拿藥，可是你卻阻止了我…」Thor自己也想停下來，雖然腦力是這麼思考的，但這幅身體就是不聽自己使喚，「我已經很努力在保持理智了…」

被反覆碾過腔口、壁肉的Omega喊到喉嚨沙啞，被操熱操熟的敏感點第無數次達到高潮，少量的熱液緩緩被搗出，滴在已經滿是黏液的沙發上，「我不要了！你快結束它！」

沙啞的嗓音讓燥熱的Alpha有些心疼，但Thor絲毫沒有準備內射的快感，那股原本已經上來的快意在一次射精後，就像是被什麼無形的手掐住一樣，一直囤積在睪丸裡，無法洩出。

猙獰黑粗的性器在Omega體內憋得難受，被塞的滿檔的嫩穴也撐的難受，無法收縮只能隨著體下的抽動而被帶出內壁紅腫的魅肉，抱包裹在緊身衣裡的小肉柱已經無力的開始顫抖，Omega不會承認，他在無數次射精的同時，不小心將尿液也帶了出來…

事到如今，他是注定毀了這一坐皮沙發。

「痛…Thor…想要水…」喉嚨乾澀到有些疼痛，灘撐泥的Loki吃力的睜開水汪汪的瞳孔，視線因淚水而糊成一片，Omega只能靠著直覺將自己送進對方的胸膛。

又擠又鑽，Alpha家的小黑貓已經自發性的黏上自己，並在自己的後背抓出一條又一天的爪痕，「等我。」

Thor架起了Loki的屁股，讓他將自己抱的更緊一些，兩人一路做到廚房，地板上全是移動行跡的水痕，Alpha含入一口Omega喜歡的牛乳，將它慢慢地送入對方乾涸的喉嚨。

「下次別再挑戰我的底線了好不好？Loki。」吃到教訓的Loki猛烈的點頭，像個小可憐似的緊縮著脖子，Thor在自己的小騙子肩上咬出一圈漂亮的齒印。

「痛…我錯了！真的錯…快結束…」Omega站在洗手台前，吃力的扭動屁股、討好體內的巨獸，「…我腳酸…站不住…Thor我想坐著…」

Alpha瞇起眼，盯著比一般家庭還要矮的流理台，為了讓雙手好施力的搓揉麵糰，Omega已經習慣矮的流理台，就連換了家具也堅持要矮的。

Thor舔了一下嘴角、嚥下一口口沫，在廚房被脫去的糕點師服還留在地上，他撿起了自己的給Loki套上，再讓人坐進冰涼的檯面。

Loki的屁股接觸到了一陣冰涼，他冷得彈跳了幾下屁股肉才慢慢適應，將自己的雙腿抱緊在胸前，讓Alpha抬起自己屁股，眼前的畫面快讓Thor流下鼻血。

像是上了紅色眼影的眼眶加上一抽一抽顫抖的鼻尖，讓他的小愛人此時此刻就像隻被吞噬殆盡的喜馬拉雅兔。

還要，他的Omega正穿著自己的工作服，寬大的衣物讓Loki顯的更加小隻又年幼，被布料包裹著而若隱若現的穴肉經過擠壓變得緊緻又豐厚，外翻的肉瓣及被帶出一點肉壁讓他變成了情色的尤物。

每個Alpha都是視覺動物，看見自己的Omega被操紅到腫脹、流水的小穴，沒人還能性停滯，但是Thor很清楚，他不是為了什麼性感火辣又聽話的尤物而瘋狂，只因為他是Loki，是自己的Omega，是自己愛人的。

管他什麼九十一百分比，就算他們兩的匹配數只有零，他也會在那場市集與他相遇並愛上Loki·Laufeyson，因為Thor家有兩個愛吃甜點的家長，與小有名氣的Loki相遇，只是時間的問題。

親咬Loki的腳趾、吻著Loki的腳底板，Omega被對方弄的搔癢極了，腳趾都因此而捲縮在一起，「那裡很髒！Thor，你別舔…哈唔…」

「才不會，你有多愛乾淨我最清楚了。」家裡每天二十四小時都有掃除機器人在定時掃地拖地還有消毒，怎麼會髒呢？再說，就算真的髒好了，Thor可能也舔的下去。

「Loki，我每次都會因你而打破自己的底線。」

「因為你愛我…啊哈！慢、點…嗯哈…」Loki禁閉自己的雙眼讓體下的感受被無限放大，不僅是發熱穴口及酥麻的尾椎，Omega現在連內壁被撐開碾平都感受的一清二楚，「你、慢點…Thor…Thor…啊！」

喊著伴侶的名字潮吹出水，滿足的Alpha伸手轉動那顆被冷落許久的兔尾巴，轉動、拔除再插入，逃不了的Omega只能咬著自己的指關節承受來至另一處的脹疼與酥麻。

「繼續喊我的名字，Loki。」再一次撐開窄穴、碾平軟肉、戳入腔口，Alpha再次抓起Omega的腳裸，並在無名趾的地方咬出一圈紅痕，「呼喚我、感受我，你知道怎麼讓我為你瘋狂。」

Alpha的眼神有些失落，不同於剛剛的威風凜凜，反倒像是被丟棄在紙箱裡的奶狗，「雖然你從不說，但是我相信…我相信你是…」

水汪汪的綠眼睛從雙腳的縫隙探出一小角，Omega沒想過這輩子會說出這幾個字，他緊張的吸了幾下鼻子，腔口止不住的吸吮龜頭，行吧，如果對象是眼前這隻發情的小奶狗，說一次也不是不行。

「Thor…我愛你…」

「我也是，我愛你，Loki。」Thor高興的滴出幾滴淚花，他蹭著愛人的胸口、流著鼻水，以一個Alpha來說，Thor實在是太愛哭又太溫柔了。

那股被鎖死的慾望被解放，結像吹氣球一樣的在淺處脹大，被塞滿的肉壁將內肉往四面八方推出，使Omega外翻的兩辦嫩肉更加明顯艷紅，做好準備的腰肢小幅度的顫抖，雙腳也攀上Alpha的後腰，將人抱緊在胸口。

那一陣肉體的暖意，Omega從裡頭得到了是愛、是關心、是寵溺，是他期望許久的人生溫暖。

Alpha收緊屁股的肌肉，再射精的同時又慢慢地、小力地抽動，順著Omega呼吸的頻率戳次總有一種血肉相連的錯覺，在Loki累到昏厥前，金髮Alpha會無數次的對Omega傳達那三個字。

有別於肆虐辦的入侵性，Alpha二次的翻挖出自己所剩無幾的理智，給了Omega一個極為溫柔的相吻，廚房中再次只剩下交合及擁吻的水聲。

香香甜甜、莓果子的甜酒味液出的更加猛烈，與Thor不同，Loki就算是做愛做到失神也能將信息素控制在清淡不甜膩的程度，但現在的廚房卻衝刺著如同用藥般的甜膩，但又比那更讓人垂涎三尺。

濃郁的香氣讓Alpha的信息素為之瘋狂，暴漲的慾望無法滿足，結束親吻，Thor瞇起蔚藍的眼睛看著昏昏欲睡的小兔子，「你這麼喜歡一而再再而三的挑起我的獸性？」

哼笑著，Omega露出不太明顯的小惡魔笑容。

「沒辦法…我就是喜歡用這種方式對待你…接下來話我只說一次，比黃金還珍貴，漏聽是你的問題。」再Alpha襲來下一波操弄前，Loki將Thor抱加緊實，啃咬他全身最為柔軟的耳垂，「我這是在像你撒嬌，Thor。」

TBC


	13. 驚喜

兩天，排除吃飯睡覺，熱潮期的Alpha時時刻刻都抱著自己的摯愛，做著理智壓抑不下的性事，再堅定地理智被“那句話”吞噬根本無需幾分鐘的時間。

Loki晚上被操昏；早上被操醒，再被操到不停地乾性高潮，陰莖再進入第三次不應期就再也沒有挺立過，當癱軟的巨物退出穴口時，Omega的外壁已經被摩擦到破皮，還出了點血漬。

更別問Omega在這期間如何餵他的孩子喝奶，還有餵他的小貓吃飯──一切都是含著Thor的陰莖進行，沒有中斷。

被操到昏頭的Omega哭紅著鹿眼，張開雙腿讓始作俑者替自己上藥，打了好幾個哭嗝跟奶泡泡，雖然有點痛、有點累，但是他一整顆心都是滿的。

黑髮Omega裹在棉被，他用嘴接過Thor遞上前的白葡萄，那是發情當前Bucky拿來的澳洲葡萄，他跟他的Alpha閃婚，那時自己跟Thor都太忙碌沒能參加他們的婚禮。

而白葡萄，是他們蜜月旅行時進口回來的特產，說真的，Loki有些羨慕。

「下次我會吃兩顆藥在抱你。」親吻Omega的額頭，Alpha笑的毫無歉意，前者皺緊眉頭用啞音哼叫幾聲，卻沒有反對Alpha的這樣提議。

安撫癱軟在床上的Loki，Thor看著那慘不忍睹的紅腫雌穴，它正止不住顫抖的痙攣收縮，還有被自己啃咬出各種紅痕的腿部、屁股、腰窩、胸部、肩膀，以及最終難逃一截的腺體。

他知道他的伴侶在接下來的兩三天是下不了床了。

Thor預估的不錯，Loki整整躺在床上三天三夜，睡覺時還不能翻身，多動一下骨頭就會像老年人一樣咔咔作響，不過這也讓Loki體會到什麼叫做有求必應。

Loki只要一通電話，Thor就在幾秒鐘之內來到自己身邊，吃飯、喝水，就連上廁所Alpha都全面照應，雖然羞恥了點，但至少比一大把年紀還尿床來的好一些。

三天後，Loki還忘了怎麼使用雙腳，如果不是被Thor接住，不然他就要一屁股跌坐在地，痛一陣子的脊椎。

一切恢復正常後，Omega又開始當起嚴厲的老師，不過他放棄教Thor做蛋糕，改教餅乾，比起一直拿捏不準味道的蛋糕，不如讓Thor專攻餅乾還比較容易練出一番成就。

三個星期後，他們找到了兩位正職員工，兩位都是Beta，Thor不怕自己的Omega被搭訕；Loki不怕自己的Alpha亂撩別人，一百點滿分的挑選機制。

一個月後，Odinson夫夫的新甜點店正式開張，生意史無前例的好，好到Omega動用六台烤箱都還是有點供不應求。

而作為開店活動，他們選擇Thor製作的餅乾當作贈品，可是…

「…Loki，你有看到冰箱裡的牛奶嗎？」打開冰箱空空如也，昨天明明才剛冰入十瓶的牛奶，早上卻只剩下八瓶，剛剛用掉六瓶，現在卻只剩下半瓶…

見鬼，是瓶子破洞流光了嗎？沒了牛奶要怎麼做牛奶餅乾？

打了一個小飽嗝，Loki擦掉了嘴角邊上的牛奶漬，「…我喝掉了。」

最近幾天Loki覺得自己有些奇怪，他變得特別愛喝鮮奶，他已經快把冰箱的奶當茶水喝了，「我有訂新的，應該等等就會送過來了，你在等一下吧…」

最後，Alpha簽收了整整四打的鮮乳，專門冰甜點食材的冰箱有一大半被牛奶填滿，這大概可以撐個三天左右吧？Thor想。

誰能料想到兩天就沒個精光，Thor只能再訂比上一批更多的奶。

結束一天的營業，Omega覺得自己腰酸背痛，決不是自己老了，也跟生孩子無關，畢竟幾天前他還能抱著八個月的Modi到處採購甜點食材。

將已經開始愛亂爬的孩子抱回嬰兒床，只見Modi不高興的吐著泡泡、嗯嗯叫喚，沒用的、沒用的，就算Loki覺得Modi可愛到過分也不過因此變成一位寵兒的父親。

Modi甚至上個月就被迫戒了奶嘴，狠下心的Omega寧願兒子流口水，也不要以後出現奶嘴依賴症，到時候再戒就來不及了。

安撫好Modi、餵完Fenrir，Loki覺得自己的骨頭快散成粉，突然一雙粗壯的手臂環上腰，嚇得Omega心臟病發震了一大下，「你嚇到我了！」

「抱歉。」一把將人抱進床，讓Omega背對自己，掀起對方的上衣映入眼簾的是一片潔白，經過自己細心照料的後背已經看不出什麼太過於明顯的傷疤，光滑細緻如同嬰兒，「看你最近腰不太舒服，要不要幫你按摩？」

「確定只是按摩？」拉過自己的軟枕頭，做好接受指壓按摩的Loki不忘調侃幾句，「當然，說不定這是被你搞出來的後遺症。」

「別誣賴我，那都一個多月前的事了。」指腹輕輕壓在腰部兩側的穴道上，吃疼的Omega發出低沉的悶哼，「我幾乎沒出力！？等等給你貼片藥布，明天我們找時間去看個醫生。」

「又要去醫院！？」Loki哀嚎了聲，「難道想維持一年不進醫院這麼困難嗎？」

「做個檢查而已，別這麼激動。」Thor慢慢地在Loki的尾椎兩側上下移動，酸痛感讓後者拍床求饒 前者只好放棄直接搬出酸痛貼布，「說不定你只是重物搬太多，少搬點就沒事了。」

「希望如此…」Omega絕望了趴在枕頭上，他真的反覆進出醫院和警察局到厭世了。

隔天晚上，Odinson夫夫一關了店就立刻前往醫院，看骨科的年輕人其實不少，黑髮Omega還不是裡面最年輕的。

昨天晚上Thor幫Loki按摩完就馬上線上預約，所以並沒有等很久，當被醫生詢問一個月前是否有發生性行為時，Omega的臉紅的像顆健康的蘋果。

為了拍張X光，一個月前的精彩內容被挖出一小部分，骨科醫生聽得眉頭一皺，丟了個塑膠杯要求尿液驗孕，雖然說是不可能的，畢竟他洗乾淨了、也帶了套，還吃了避孕藥不是嗎？

但Omega還是任命的滾進了廁所。

驗出來的接過如同Alpha及Omega想得一般，是無受孕，骨科醫師才同意讓腰痛的Omega照張腰部的X光。

「沒什麼大問題，直挺挺的，是非常漂亮的脊椎。」Omega的脊椎及骨盆都沒有側彎，無任何會造成腰酸的因素，但Loki腰酸是事實，找不到原因的兩人只能選擇靜觀其變。

但醫生的話語一直讓Loki坐立難安。

腰部持續酸痛一個星期後，Omega嘗試讓Alpha咬一口後頸，滋養像是印證了什麼一般，腰部的酸疼感隨著流入血液的信息素消失無蹤，小腹反而出現一股舒服的暖意。

Omega的警鈴大作，丟下手邊的工作，跑進離住家最近的一間藥局買了幾支驗孕棒，六條紅槓映入眼簾，三個驗孕棒都指向自己再一次成功受孕。

「…我又懷孕了…？」從廁所走出來的Omega有些狼狽、有些精神未定的搓揉著小腹，那裡頭有剛著床沒多久的小胚胎在快速成長，「怎麼可能…？為什麼？」

「過來。」將嚇到炸毛的小貓拉進懷裡，咬著對方的腺體進行滋養，現在Thor能做的只有盡量減少Loki孕期前期的不適，「你在擔心什麼？」

「很多事。」

剛起步的新店讓Omega繁忙到沒什麼時間陪兒子跟黑貓，還有一部分的房貸尚未繳清，Omega甚至放棄他們的蜜月旅行選擇工作，現在的Odinson夫夫實在沒多餘的精力再去照顧意料之外的小胚胎。

還有一點，也是讓Omega目前最擔心的，「我照了X光。」

「我曾經是醫生記得嗎？」Alpha大概知道Omega在顧慮什麼，不怕死的捧著Loki還沒消瘦下來的臉頰把玩，「它還只是胎囊，還沒開始長器官，不會受到影響的。」

「它很健康，它好好的留在你的肚子裡沒有流掉就是最好的證明了。」Thor的一番說詞讓Loki安心了些，但表情依舊有些難看，「嘿，如果你在擔心Modi跟Fenrir，還有我在啊。」

「他才九個月就越來越不親近我了。」想想被自己帶進廚房照顧的嬰兒，沒時間培養感情讓Modi只在餓肚子時才會找他的Omega父親，「我都開始懷疑他會不會叫我一聲爸爸。」

「說不定他第一個叫的人就是你。」

「這孩子…會讓我更沒體力陪他。」

「但是墮X從不再你的選項範圍之內。」Thor發出無聲的胎字，懷裡的孕夫卻還是揍了他一拳小腹，「嗷嗚…我消音了啊！」

Omega恨的牙癢癢，追根究底還不是那盒破保險套，一點避孕效果都沒有，這次他可沒有咬破它，「你是不是太興奮就忘了預防？不然怎麼可能戴著還中標。」

「話不能這麼說，我“做了預防”還是有了Modi…」Alpha委屈巴巴，他兩天都戴著套子，難道這次是自己太暴力撐破了不成？可是…可是他事後有幫Loki洗乾淨啊…

烤箱計時器的聲響終止兩人腦袋裡打結的腦迴路，甜甜的蛋糕味還不至於讓初期的孕夫嘔吐，反而讓Omega的肚子咕嚕咕嚕的叫出聲。

經過幾番波折的提議，Loki想要保留體力及時間的話，只能延長房屋貸款及存錢計劃，多請一個甜點師幫自己分擔工作量，這次他會將他的筆記本上鎖，以防又一個人觸碰到自己的大地雷。

而Thor…少吃點肉吧。

決定小胚胎去留的Omega則沒什麼節制的吃著各種營養、不營養的食物，這讓Alpha開始擔心前者的身體變化。

「Loki…」Thor關心的藍色眼睛像隻哈士奇，混血的那種，孕期的Omega眨了眨眼睛，吞下了叉子上的最後一口蛋糕，「那是第幾塊蛋糕了…？」

數了數，Loki灌下第N被溫牛奶說：「第五塊…吧？」

「你吃太多了…真的。」捏了一把Omega的臉頰，說好聽一點是長肉了，說直白一點就是胖了，如果不是Loki連吃幾星期的奶油蛋糕…又沒運動，他不會胖的這麼快速。

「你該跟這小傢伙抱怨。」Loki不敢站上體重機面對那暴增的數目，他是該運動運動，但一動就會讓他想吃更多的甜點，沒用啊，「它讓我特別想吃甜食還有牛奶，懷Modi的時候只想吐。」

但是一個兩個星期過後，孕期的Omega開始吐的你死我活，聞到一點比較腥臭的食物都會嘔吐，Loki難受的哭鼻子，抱著Thor想要討一點安慰，「這次比懷Modi的時候還不舒服…」

Alpha無法理解Omega之前是怎麼忍下一波又一波的干嘔。

「不哭了不哭了，你的鼻水都流下來了。」Thor把倒在馬桶前的Loki抱在懷裡疼，看愛人這個樣子他真的心疼死了，「我的信息素會讓你舒服一點嗎？」

Loki點了點頭，又將自己往Thor的胸裡送，他摸了摸肚子，希望裡面的寶寶能安靜一點。

但是嚴重的害喜就算接收到來自Thor的滋養也毫無好轉，Loki還是吐的不成人形，就連前來面試的菜鳥畢業生都沒實作就被錄取了。

Loki現在只想要快點找到一個聽話會做事的幫手，管他是不是菜鳥或是Alpha。

Thor在家寵著丈夫，定時帶他去做產檢，原本一切都還好好的，卻在進行第三次產檢時，兩人差點在婦產科大打出手。

原因只因為Loki不是懷著一個小胚胎。

而是兩個。

「光Modi就能讓你血崩，何況是兩個！」得知是一對雙胞胎的Alpha父親一點都沒有表現出喜悅，反而是緊張的快瘋了，「還有…還有…啊！！你撐不下去的！」

Alpha焦急的語無倫次，萎縮、七個月就緊繃的孕袋、血崩、嚴重的嘔吐、雙胞胎，各個壓的Thor喘不過，如果要從兩個尚未出生的孩子及Loki之間選擇一個，他能毫不猶豫的選擇後者。

但Omega可不做這種二選一。

「我血崩是因為受到撞擊！」Omega不客氣的吼了回去，「它們都有胎心了，不試試看你怎麼知道我撐不過去！還有，你答應過不會再逼我墮胎！」

「我知道！我知道！但…我不敢試…不敢試啊…Loki…」

眼看著孕夫及他的丈夫就要在產檢室打起架來，醫生連忙喊話以免現在就造成無可挽回的後果。

「Odinson先生，你先別這麼激動，Laufeyson先生這是第二胎，沒有出血、貧血、腹痛，生殖腔與第一次相比也有被撐開的跡象，只要孕期作息正常，不要過勞、熬夜，除了早產及胎兒本身成長的問題意外，不會有生命危險。」

醫生看著臉黑的Alpha都不小心冒了一身冷汗，他拿起手帕擦拭額角的汗水，輕咳了聲，「但…如果你們真的擔心後續發展，也可以選擇拿掉一個胎兒。」

「休想。」Omega雙手環胸、翹著二郎腿坐在診療台上，如果他不想要，沒人能逼他生下孩子，相反，也沒人能逼他拿掉任何一個健康的孩子，「除非它們有問題，否則你別想。」

表明清楚的Omega像是賭氣一般的再也不開口說話，醫生只能再次提議，一周後他們可以檢驗胎兒是否有先天性疾病，到時候再決定孩子的去留。

一星期一瞬間就過去，孕期中的Omega依舊天天吐的唏哩嘩啦，不像遠在天邊的水果店老闆，懷孕六個月的Bucky每天受到Steve的照料，沒孕吐過幾次，舒適的過分。

Loki這才有感的察覺切掉腺體造成的後果有多麼強烈。

經過篩檢，Omega的雙胞胎通過了早期唐氏症的關卡，得以繼續存留在父親的孕袋裡，但作為營養原的Omega本身卻遲遲不見體重的增加，自從開始嚴重嘔吐後，Loki的體重不但沒有增加反而遞減了幾公斤，這不是個好現象。

打了一包葡萄糖維持身體所需營養，醫生再三交代讓Omega增重的重要性，他們不用擔心胎兒水腫或是過大，反而需要擔心胎兒嚴重營養不良。

「兩個月，再給我兩個月。」Loki看著窗外的風景吞下第無數口的口水，他不想用被淚水浸濕地鹿眼看Thor，「如果我還是長不了肉…我就做人流…」

當初讓Thor忍著留下孩子的條件就是雙方都要健康，如果有哪一方中途出了問題，Loki必須以自己的健康為第一優先、拿掉孩子。

Alpha機械般的嗯出聲，沒再做出其他反應，Omega沮喪的將頭壓得極低，看著平平的腹部，那股墮胎時的恐懼又開始慢慢浮出水面。

那天，Loki洗完澡就將自己裹進被窩，抱著Thor的替代兔娃娃入了一個不安穩的眠。

隔天一大早，Loki就被瘋狂的敲門聲吵醒，在床上滾了兩圈才下床打開衣櫃，卻空空如也，「…啊…」

為了養胎的孕夫將自己隔離在Modi未來的童房裡，因為平實都會回自己的房間洗澡，所以Loki並沒有特別將衣物搬出，這害得Omega必須穿著睡衣出門見客。

「誰…！？」開門後Omega就接受到一個溫暖的擁抱，反應不過來的男子眨著翠綠色的眼睛，過了幾秒才認出站在自己房門口的女士是誰，「媽媽…？？妳怎麼會在這裡？」

「昨天晚上Thor給我們打了電話，沒頭沒腦的說要來接我們。」在一路上知道問題所在的Frigga拍拍Loki的後背，「別擔心，我會好好照顧你跟孩子們的。」

「…我也在喔…」被忽略的Odin清了清嗓音，「…照顧貓什麼的，我還是會的。」

「Odin在車上爬文科普怎麼照顧小Fenrir。」Frigga貼近Loki的耳邊小聲的發言，「啊！別戳破他，不然他會生氣的。」

婦人的笑聲如同金絲雀，溫柔又可靠，原本還焦慮不安的Omega瞬間卸下壓力，「我知道了，謝謝你們。」

Loki在洗漱完、換掉睡衣後進入了客廳，一隻雙眼多了圈黑眼圈的黃金獵犬倒在沙發上呼呼大睡，Thor直到Loki深睡才開車回老家接送兩人的救世主。

看Loki那幅焦慮的摸樣，要Thor恨下心執行“條件”根本不可能，這是場兩人最後選擇的賭博。

「嗯…？」意識朦朧的Alpha感受到有什麼尖尖細細的東西不停地戳著自己的臉頰，睜開無法對焦的眼睛只見一片模糊的綠，「Loki…」

「你是傻子嗎？」Omega說話毫不留情，將手裡拿著的熱毛巾捂上Alpha的熊貓眼，「外面在下雪，你還半夜長途開車，如果出事看你怎麼賠我！」

「你就不能表明說擔心我嗎？」Thor傻笑了幾聲，無視自己的父母可能會撞見，他抱緊淚目汪汪的小母鹿，吸著他身上淡淡的信息素，「長途開車好累，不給我點獎勵嗎？」

「兩個小時的睡眠時間如何？…唔！？」一個熱烈的親吻吻了上了，就算Alpha被矇住雙眼也能想像出Omega被親到缺氧的羞澀面容，過了好幾秒，差點缺氧的Omega才得到呼吸的權利，紅著臉怒瞪對方的說：

「…我太看不起你了，不用兩小時後，Thor，你現在就給我起來刷牙洗臉、吃早餐。」

最後，整夜沒睡的Alpha失去了今天唯一補眠的機會。

有經驗的婦人為孕期的Omega自訂了一套吃飯規律表，清淡又含豐富營養的食物、少量多餐、睡前一小碗難喝的補體藥，這讓Loki覺得自己一整天下來都在吃東西，這些就算了，最終他還是逃不過一天外用兩次安胎塞劑的命運。

不過往好的方面想，一個月下來，Loki確實胖了一點六公斤，嘔吐的次數也有感的減少，不再難受的Omega像條活龍似變成了工作狂…

「夠了！夠了！夠了！」在Loki一上午就烤出第十種、第二十盤蛋糕時，Thor終於忍不住的將人推出廚房，並將快一歲大的Modi塞進對方的懷抱中，「休息一下，Dear，你該跟Modi培養感情記得嗎？」

「你不會做蛋糕啊！」手裡抱著吐泡泡的男孩，所以Loki並沒有吼的很大聲，只是給了他一記白眼，「難道全靠那個新手小糕點師？」

「這就是你雇用他的原因不是嗎？」Thor哭笑不得，他的小孕夫怎麼這麼傻，「你把工作都做完了，難道要給他免費薪資？」

「世界上可能這麼好的事。」

倔強的工作狂最終被Thor說服、被Frigga牽出廚房餵食他的第二頓午餐。

吃完蛋豆魚肉及蔬菜都分配均勻的義大利麵，Loki打了一個小飽嗝、昏昏欲睡，摸著早早顯懷的孕肚，突然想起那個被自己人流掉的小胚胎。

如果它又出生，一定跟自己一樣，有一頭細軟的黑色捲髮、翠綠色的眼睛，不管是男孩還是女孩，皮膚一定像塊杏仁豆腐又白又嫩…這些都是Loki事後預想的、孩子可能的樣貌。

嘆了口長氣、小聲的呢喃，「說好不想它的。」

突然，Omega的孕袋像是被什麼東西摸了一下，那感覺十分、十分的詭異，傻愣往的Loki反應不過來那是什麼，如果說是胎動，它們才三個月又二十八天，實在太早了…

傻傻的坐在椅子上等了一個多小時，也不見類似的觸感，睡意全消的Omega決定將它拋到腦後，去跟午睡睡醒的兒子玩耍比較重要些。

「啊啊～」被厚厚的衣服包裹肉粽的小嬰孩抓著Omega父親的小腿嗯叫，看起來非常的快樂，「…Pa…啊！」

「嗯？你想說什麼來著？小傢伙。」聽見除了“啊”、“嗯”、“哇”以外音節的Omega有些意外，抱起沉甸甸的肉糰子，讓他趴在自己的小腹上，「你不會是想叫Papa吧？我開玩笑的。」

「Pa…pa？」比Thor還要再深邃一點海藍色眨了眨，Modi歪著頭不知道自己剛剛說出了什麼驚天動地的話語，看著自己一臉懵的父親，他只是笑呵呵的又叫了幾聲：「Papa！Papa！」

「喔！我的天！」曬完衣服經過的Frigga及Odin吃驚的看著他們可愛的小孫子，「Thor到了兩歲才叫我們爸爸媽媽！」

Omega轉頭看了眼爸爸媽媽，再轉回來看了一眼依舊笑呵呵的寶貝，Loki不知道自己幾歲時會開口說話，不過有一點是能肯定的──

「Thor！Modi第一個開口叫爸爸的人真的是我！」

Omega高興的奔進廚房告訴Alpha這個好消息，後者高興的與他相吻在一塊，甜的像塊蜂蜜蛋糕，被遺忘的小員工只能任命的從包包中拿出一副太陽眼鏡，這幾個月來他已經被閃到知道如何應對──

戴上眼鏡繼續工作，別跟金錢過意不去。

再說了，誰會知道消失許久的單身甜點小霸主──Loki．Laufeyson會突然閃婚，對象還是之前鬧出一陣子八卦的打雜工──Thor．Odinson？

有個兒子還懷著孕，甚至不在意他人眼光，在“工作場所”與他的Alpha各式放閃…這已經超乎一般民眾給“前無腺體Omega”的標籤了。

「GOD…我忘了這裡是他們家的廚房…」剛畢業不到一年的小Alpha嘆了口氣，任命繼續攪拌著香草麵糊，他突然開始羨慕負責店面的兩個Beta。

而正在接待客人們的Beta雙雙打了個小噴嚏。

至少在撐一個幾天，他們就能準備迎接新的一年，放個連十天的長假。

TBC


	14. 假期

Odinson夫夫終於能準備遲來十一個月的蜜月旅行。

這還是使用Borson夫夫贊助的旅費，如果不是Loki婉拒了一棟洋房的結婚賀禮，不然他們早就繳清了房屋貸款。

將Modi和Fenrir交給Frigga及Odin照顧，Thor及Loki拉著行李箱準備搭飛機飛往熱情如火的西班牙。

「記得，少量多餐，不要吃太重口味的食物知道嗎？」婦人擔心的將一小本筆記本塞進Loki的手裡，裡頭記載了這兩個月來的飲食照護，「Thor，你也是，別玩的太瘋知道嗎？」

「知道了。」兩人一口同聲的說。

與父母告白，兩人各自拖著自己的行李來到了托運站。

懷孕四個月的Omega卻在出境審核時被攔截了下來，飛機場的驗票人員將Loki誤認為隨時都有可能臨盆的孕夫，直到Omega有些不悅的出示機票及懷孕手冊才通過檢測。

Thor看著心情差勁到極致的愛人，想說點什麼就被航班廣播給打斷了：

“各位乘客您好：  
搭乘上午七點三五分挪威飛往西班牙的班機將於十五分鐘後起飛，請乘客盡快入座，謝謝。”

「糟了！Loki！我們得快點！」Thor想都沒想的牽著Omega的手，競速的前往登機門報到，被拖到時間的兩人急急忙忙的在最後幾分鐘趕上了飛機。

“各位先生各位女士：  
歡迎您搭乘妙爾尼爾航空公司航班XXX前往XXX。預計空中飛行時間是十一小時四十二分。”

“為了保障飛機導航及通訊系統的正常工作，在整個航程中請不要使用手機,電子遊樂器及其他電子設備…”

坐在座位上的孕夫悶悶不樂地摸著凸起的小腹，他出國遊玩得好心情都被破壞了，「太誇張了，我的肚子哪有那麼大。」

對著Thor小聲的抱怨，脫掉被對方強迫穿上的毛外套，再脫掉一層Frigga強迫他穿上的針織背心，再脫掉Odin強迫他圍上的綠色圍巾，原本臃腫的Omega瞬間小一大圈。

過輕的兩個胎兒讓Omega的小腹只比單胎的孕肚在大一點，如不是Thor家三人的洋蔥式穿法，他怎麼還會被誤認成臨盆的孕夫。

「你讓我穿太多件衣服了！」爆氣的Omega將衣物全塞進座位上頭的置物櫃內，垂吊在外的圍巾角被Loki身後的Alpha抽出，差點被圍巾角甩到臉的孕夫小聲叫了聲：「小心點…！」

Thor將圍巾又圍了回去，並在左側打上大大的蝴蝶結，「我們是為了你好，Loki。著涼感冒可不好玩，今年可比去年冷很多，你看你，臉都被凍紅了。」

出門前，他們居住的小鎮正下著大雪，氣象報導說晚上會降溫到零下，而他們到達目的地時正好就是傍晚，西班牙也只有三到五度。

「我知道，可是機場跟飛機都有暖氣啊！」想再次卸下圍巾的手被抓個正著，看著一些強勢的藍眼睛，Loki縮了縮肩膀，「我很熱，至少讓我在飛機上穿少一點。」

「到機場就要通通穿回去。」同意小孕夫卸下圍巾的Thor捏了一下對方的圓臉，為了這對雙胞胎，Loki原本還有一些菱角的臉頰全被軟肉撐的無影無蹤，「真好捏，跟Modi一樣。」

「別提醒我兩個月胖了四公斤這件事情好嘛…」委屈巴巴，等這對雙胞胎平安出生，Loki決定每天早上都去晨跑，還不用付錢，「如果你敢因為我變胖就變心，我會在你的食物裡下藥，然後──」

Omega伸出一隻手指，另一隻手擺出剪刀的手勢，一道剪下，一個兩人都懂的威脅明白在眼前，Alpha只能苦笑幾聲、搓揉Omega柔軟的頭髮，「想太多，就算你在胖個十公斤我也不會變心。」

「那最好，因為我真的要再胖個十公斤才養的起這兩個小傢伙。」

連續坐飛機長達六個多小時讓孕夫腰酸又散骨，而且這只過了路途中的一半，放棄與Thor中間的安全桿，“啪”的一聲，安全桿被Loki一掌拍回了後背靠墊之間。

「…睏了…」打了一個哈欠，Loki喬了個舒適的位子後直接縮在Alpha的大腿上睡的香甜。

幸福到快死亡，Alpha就算被躺到腳麻也不敢移動一釐米。

睡了一輪好覺、在等個四小時後終於到了目的地，一下飛機，Loki做的第一件事就是伸伸僵硬的肩膀及腰椎，痛的咔咔作響。

「如果我有魔法就好了，最好是那種能穿梭空間的魔法。」拖著黑色行李箱，腰還是有些疼的Omega說出像是小孩子般的荒謬願望，「省時省力又省錢。」

「那樣的話我可就少了照顧你的樂趣。」想著剛換上不久的手機桌布，Alpha的面部表情浮出淺淺的笑，笑的Omega起了點疙瘩，「好了，把外套穿回去，我們說好的。」

「要我再被誤認一次產前孕夫？想都別想。」

逃過Thor伸過來的右手，卻沒逃過左手，腺體被Alpha掐在掌心裡，原本還有精力捉弄人的小賊貓瞬間軟了整條脊椎、舉雙手投降，「我穿！我穿就是了！別拖我進廁所！」

差點被帶進Alpha專用公廁的Loki炸起了全身上下的汗毛，要知道一隻美味可口的小母鹿誤闖獅子群山會有什麼下場，哪怕他有一隻貼身的護衛騎士也無法避免來至四面八方窺探的視線。

眼看著氣勢弱化的小貓乖乖套回兩件厚外套，Thor才鬆口緊掐對方腺體的手掌，無奈的噴出一口鼻息才又牽起Loki的手，「Loki，別老是喜歡在我的底線上蹦跳。」

「可是我喜歡。」收回原本投降的水汪母鹿眼，Loki愉悅的抓著丈夫的手臂吐著蛇信子，狡譎的眼神慢慢勾引出Alpha心中的慾火，「我知道你也超喜歡，不然你怎麼有機會露出“本性”？」

「如果你想要“再一次”三天三夜下不了床，」捏了一把對方的屁股肉，將嘴唇貼近Omega的耳窩，「等一會兒到了飯店我們可以試試…？」

Loki炸毛的往後跳了兩小步，在人來人往的機場裡捂著肚子、耳根發紅，「別因為醫生同意那兩個字就急著熱潮！」

還好金髮Alpha只是在開玩笑，沒真的一進入飯店就操弄小孕夫的屁股，而是吃完晚餐、走趟夜景步道，再吃個宵夜、洗完澡就早早進入被窩睡覺。

只是…當Thor拖著Omega進入大浴室說要一起洗澡時，真的害Loki捏出一把又一把的冷汗。

隔天一早，Odinson家的小孕夫為了省十五歐元，便拉著丈夫早早起了床、吃完早餐，搭乘九十二號公車前往奎爾公園。

趕在八點半前入場就能省錢，這對於想極力存錢的Omega來說可是一大誘惑。

「真不錯！我們包下了一整座公園！」站在馬賽克拼成的大蜥蜴下方的Loki樂得像個孩子，他要讓Thor為自己拍下蜜月旅行的第一張照片，而且毫無其他路人煞風景。

「這樣就沒人幫我們倆拍合照了…」垂下耳朵的大狗無精打采了好幾分，沒有太多遊客是不錯，但他更想與愛人留下恩愛的蜜月照片，「合照…我們都沒有半張合照…」

察覺Thor異樣的Loki從包包裡拿出一根黑黑的長棒子，在Alpha眼前晃了晃還笑的一臉得意，「快感謝我，我平時出門可不會帶這麼少女的東西。」

一根不求人自拍棒擺在自己眼前，金髮Alpha感動的將貼心的小貓抱緊懷裡又親又蹭，惹火了小貓也不放手，「我就知道你對我最好了！」

「放手！大笨蛋！免得我拿它打破你的頭！」

當Odinson夫夫拍下數十張照片後，公園的人潮也越來越多，是時候撤退前往下個目的地──LA RITA。

坐在等候區，提起十分來排隊的兩人看著菜單、晃著腿，便宜的餐廳吸引了許多外地遊客，如果沒有提前預約或是排隊，可都要等到天荒地老海枯石爛。

距離Odinson夫夫前來排隊過沒多久，排隊的人潮變成條蜿蜒的小河流，不停的往遠方衍生，作為第五組排隊的客人，他們很快就進入餐廳進行點餐，並準備大快朵頤一番。

被服務生帶進一個比較隱瞞的角落，看著眼前的菜單，孕夫遵照媽媽的食譜，點了比較清淡的鹽烤鱒魚佐馬鈴薯食蔬，飲料搭配熱拿鐵，而Thor點了燒烤嫩雞腿佐馬鈴薯沙拉，飲料是白香檳。

當餐點送上位時，餓到有些胃痛的Omega不顧形象的品嚐了一番。

「Loki，你吃慢一點，沒人跟你搶呀。」蔚藍的眼睛盯著兩頰唯鼓的Loki，他吃的像隻麻糬倉鼠，肥嫩肥嫩的，「細嚼慢嚥，免得你等等又吐了。」

坐在角落不怕人看吃相的Loki花了一番功夫才將嘴裡的麵包吞進胃袋，雙手捧著提前送上的溫拿鐵，抿了一小口、呼了口長氣，「我太餓了，餓的能吃下一整頭烤乳豬。」

「那還是得吃慢點。」將自己那塊麵包遞給了胃口大開的小乳豬，看著對方開心又滿足的笑容，Thor也被感染的傻笑了起來，「Loki。」

將還熱騰的麵包撕下小塊、塞入口中，又圓又水潤的翠綠眨了兩下，「幹嘛？」

「沒什麼，只是想叫你而已。」

「你吃飽沒事做嗎？」翻了一個白眼，Omega將最後一口麵包及濃湯吃乾淨，好讓餐廳服務生為自己送上主餐，「那你的風味飯也給我吃好了。」

「留點胃吧～貪吃鬼，等等還要去吃點心的不是嗎？」

「Thor，你要知道，Omega都用第二個胃吃點心。」

這話果真不假，慢慢吃完滿山滿谷正餐，還有風味飯的Loki只休息了一個半小時，就能吞下一小包的吉拿棒跟熱可可，細嚼慢嚥可能與少量多餐有相同的效果，能使貪吃的黑貓不孕吐。

吃完點心的Loki被Thor牽離了邪惡吃法的吉拿棒店，圓圓的綠眼睛眨呀眨，像隻在外討食的可憐流浪貓，「Thor，我還想吃。」

「不行。」不敢多看那委屈巴巴的含淚雙眼，Thor只能牽著小丈夫的手前往下一個觀光景點的巴士站，「你真的該讓你的胃休息一下，明天，我們明天再來吃。」

「後天也來，不然…」黑貓露出渴求的眼神，直勾勾地盯著Thor露在小馬尾下方的腺體上，「讓我喝一杯葡萄酒也行。」

「別玩火了，小傢伙。」終於願意轉頭的Thor看著鼓起腮幫子的“小傢伙”，擺出表示數字六的指型，「我們買幾瓶回去，但必須等六個月之後才能喝。」

「你不知道嗎？懷雙胞胎的Omega有百分之六十的機率會早產。」加上這是兩個營養不良的胎兒，已經提前做好各項心理準備的父親只能說：「要懷滿四十周是不可能的。」

「相信我，它們會待在你的肚子裡四十周。」牽著Loki走進離車站不遠窄巷，將人壓在陰暗的角落、掀開圍巾及被包裹住中捲髮，「就算過輕也一定會非常健康。」

「你就是讓我擺脫不了酒精的罪魁禍首。」感受著脖頸處炙熱的鼻息，準備被獵食的草食鹿興奮的舔舐嘴角，「咬我，Thor，就像這四個月來的每一個早晨一樣。」

沒有任何一個Omega喜歡天天被咬脖子，哪怕是為了一個短期標記或是滋養孕育都不會，因為那必須將未癒合的傷口反覆撕裂，帶來的疼痛只會越演越烈。

除了Loki．Laufeyson。

愛鬧事的Omega特別喜歡這種被溫暖包覆全身的疼痛。當自己的Alpha、愛人、丈夫咬破自己的腺體、讓只屬於自己的信息素侵入全身上下的血液時，那種振奮感是無法用言語形容的。

等不及接受滋養的腺體飄散著邀請的香氣，每天反覆被咬破的腺體上還有兩點未結疤的傷口，像是被吸血鬼咬開般紅腫。

當溫熱的舌尖舔過它時，Omega只覺得全身一陣酥麻，小腹中胎兒像是感受到父體的情緒一般，小小的活動著。

「如果我是酒精，那你就是毒藥，Loki。」小犬齒慢慢扎進未癒合的傷口，忍受著疼痛的Omega低鳴出聲，眼角慢慢溢出生理淚水，「你早已融入我的血液、骨髓，成為我身體的一部分。」

「那我最好是種劇毒。」被翻過身，溫熱的舌頭再次落下，舔去自己眼角上殘存的淚花，「這樣，你只要一缺少了我就會感到全身疼痛，尤其是…」

潔白的手指拉下Alpha穿著的風衣外套，並環繞至對方精壯的腰上，Loki將下巴頂在令人怨恨又羨慕的胸肌上，笑的狡譎卻又與以往來的溫柔，被細雪悄悄凍紅的薄唇慢速的張開，說：

「心臟。」

「我想，我們今晚的水舞秀要延遲一天才看得到了，Dear。」

脫去手上的保暖手套，Thor就在公開的小巷弄內將雙手伸進Loki的褲子裡，裡頭少了皮膚的細緻、多了布料的纖維，捏了一把柔軟的臀肉，Alpha就像是隻慾火焚身的雄獅，想將這隻套上褲襪的小母鹿吞進囊中。

「兩顆抑制劑，我們說好的。」說完，Loki就從包包裡拿出Alpha專用的藥片，將兩顆藥物塞進自己的嘴裡，並含入一口水，鼓起的兩頰圓的可愛，讓Thor不管三七二十一的舌吻了上去。

Alpha在滿是灰塵的巷弄內進入了Omega未被開發的後庭，緊緻的穴口被慢慢撐開填滿，內肉皺摺被碾平吐著腸液，小小的抽氣聲不斷刺激Thor的大腦。

“輕輕的、慢慢的，不要太快。”Thor不斷地提醒自己別弄傷Loki，所以不敢衝撞的太大力，只是小幅度的慢速攪弄。

這種慢速溫柔的攪弄讓Omega更能感受到自己以往都吞下什麼恐怖的大傢伙，更別提現在還是吃過兩顆藥的尺寸，Loki赤紅了耳根、將臉埋進支撐身體的手臂裡。

在異地的開發場所做這種交合，沒想過會形成野戰的Loki開始害怕被路人發現，吸了吸發紅的鼻子，Omega的聲音軟膩的像顆化掉的奶糖，「…你快點…嗚嗯…被發現的話…怎麼辦…啊唔…」

「就快了，我也不想再雪中做在久。」看著孕夫露在雪中被凍紅成鮮紅色的屁股，上面還有融化的雪水，這讓Thor小小增加了攪弄的深度。

「啊嗯！不要突然…什麼聲音！？」心臟狠狠的揪在一塊，抓著電線桿的手在聽見逐漸靠近的腳步聲時收緊了些，緊緻的花穴更是咬緊體內的巨物，「唔唔！！」

Alpha被夾射出大量的白濁，Omega的細腰像離水的魚類一樣顫抖扭動，更是將臀部往對方的髖骨裡深送，滴水的雌穴與花穴止不住的收縮吸吮，Thor直到自己完全被榨乾才慢慢將陰莖抽出那可憐、流著口水的微張穴口。

「含著它，Loki。」Thor將兩顆消毒過的栓子塞入Loki合不攏又不停滴水的花穴及雌穴，「不然你的褲子會濕掉的。」

不等Omega做出反應就將內褲、褲襪及褲子一一套回，還沒發洩過一次的可憐陰莖被紮紮實實的包裹在不透氣的布料裡，被體內多樣異物轉移注意力的Loki根本沒注意到來至身後的多雙視線。

Thor必須在自己的Omega釋放出更多香甜的氣味、吸引更多蒼蠅來肖想這朵鮮花前離開，可是股間的硬物讓Loki腳軟到動彈不得。

「我走不動…」差點跌近髒地板的Omega被一個公主抱，抱進了Alpha紮實的胸膛裡，Loki抱緊對方的脖頸，扭動滿是異物的下盤說：「臭變態，看你都隨身帶了些什麼…」

「回飯店就給你拿出來，它們至少能讓你不會濕的像是尿褲子。」

「我才沒那麼誇張。」

「你可能不知道…」Thor欲言又止，最後將嘴靠近Loki的耳朵將今天凌晨時發生的事告訴他，「你真的很濕，像一個無底噴泉一樣…你昨天晚上弄濕了飯店的床墊…」

漲紅小臉的Omega早上還在疑惑，為什麼自己換了一身新衣服，進入穩定期後Loki總是睡得很沈，沈到沒發覺自己常常弄濕了一片床，「閉嘴！」

“我們得找個方法，不然你會弄濕床墊。”

叫過一次客房服務清理濕床墊的Omega躺在床的邊緣，而他的屁股底下放著一個小盆子，那是用來預防濕床墊用的。

“啵”的一聲清脆又小的泡泡聲，透明的液體嘩啦啦的沿著Omega露出床邊的屁股、滴落在身下的盆子裡。

這種羞恥的事大可在浴室快速解決，但Loki腳軟的撐不住身，Thor又不想讓懷孕的愛人坐在冰冷的磁磚上，馬桶則是角度不對，最後就變成這種變態又羞恥的測量Play。

滴滴答答的聲響馬上就被抽插的水聲及肉體拍打的聲音覆蓋，壓抑不住的嬌喘及嗚咽惹的金髮Alpha想更大力的頂撞。

但是不行，他不停提醒自己，現在的愛人與腹中的孩子們承受不起自己的一身蠻力，Thor選擇一次次慢速碾過Loki的敏感點，啄吻對方的額角、鎖骨、微挺的乳肉，一次次的述說：

「Loki，我愛你。」

話語如同催情藥，一句句的情話就讓Omega高潮了無數次，雌穴分泌出的液體全被身下的小盆接住，不過幾分鐘，底盤就被一層黏液填滿。

滴滴答答的水聲再次與自己的哭腔融合，不管這是什麼酒精毒藥，為它們而瘋狂的兩人只會食髓知味於其中，無法自拔。

「Thor…啊嗯…嗯…」無力的小貓虛弱的叫著，被操開的雌穴還含著癱軟的巨物，滴不出任何液體只是微微泛著水光，「Thor…」

無視頂上對方腹肌的孕肚，Loki現在只想緊緊抱住自己丈夫，並且好好的睡一覺，被小袋熊巴緊的Alpha無法脫身，更無法將性器退出，拖起Omega緊夾著自己的屁股及雙腿，Thor只能以這種體位帶著Loki進入浴室。

經過窗前，Alpha聽見外頭來自水舞秀圓環場的精彩歡呼，但是他們只能等明晚才能觀賞到那分盛大饗宴。

五天後，Odinson夫夫再度搭乘飛機回到他們的溫馨小屋，剩下來的連假足夠Omega開發幾樣新蛋糕，Loki甚至將西班牙的吉拿棒做了改良，拉進自己新菜單中。

而Thor，完全能掌握自家大老闆改良的巧克力脆皮棒糕。

年後的新品蛋糕上市後更是增加了一股買氣，讓廚房裡的三人天天忙到暈頭轉向，此時此刻，學會叫Daddy的Modi可說是Odinson夫夫的心靈慰藉，當然，還有會負責看顧嬰兒的Fenrir。

孕期中的甜點店老闆無法拖著酸澀的腰肢死撐，Loki這次很任命的在第二十八周後完全放手，讓菜鳥丈夫掌控全局，只是Loki忘了撕下某幾頁記滿“驚喜”的紙張，就將筆記本交給了Thor。

「Loki。」金髮Alpha看見了，一年半前被問起的蛋糕種類及口味全變成了草圖，清楚的紀錄在Loki的小記事本裡，包刮他這兩年的生日蛋糕，「你從這個時候就開始注意我了？」

已經孕腹便便的Omega坐在沙發裡讀著不知道第幾本的糕點書，一抬頭就撞擊被自己遺忘的草圖，被釘在沙發上的Omega只能用書本捂住發紅的臉，小聲的說：「就…一點點…怎樣？嫌太晚嗎？」

「怎麼會呢？」摸著白紙上的鉛筆草圖，Thor的臉上浮現溫情又滿足的笑，「我高興都來不及了，Dear…」

看見Alpha少有的欲言又止，Loki歪著頭一臉茫然，不見對方的後續，小孕夫只起托著即滿三十六周、卻大的像三十八、九周的腹部，再給對方一個蜻蜓點水般的親吻，「…你想說什麼？Thor，你向來有話直說。」

「教我做你爸爸的特製蛋糕吧，Loki。」

這一次，金髮Alpha會做出黑髮Omega熟悉又附有獨特風味的雪白蛋糕。

TBC


	15. 未來

就像是預知未來般，兩個雙胞胎穩固的紮根中直到鄰近四十一周才撐破羊水，他們實在太小了。

提前一個月入住醫院安胎的Omega臉色蒼白，他忍受長達十二小時的子宮收縮，生殖腔口才被慢慢撐開至三指寬。

打著安胎點滴的手緊抓著白色的床單，他剛剛打了止痛針還有麻醉，但一點效果都沒有，白花了錢也白挨了針，痛全身的Omega快被氣死了。

Loki大可選擇剖腹生產，而不是在這裡吃疼受苦。

「胎兒不大…頭都朝下…能自然產…嘶…！就自然產…」縮在病床上的Loki不停的冒著冷汗，手腳更是冰冷的可怕，「剖腹…可要在醫院帶上兩個多月…比血崩還久…我才不幹…！」

就是為了這點原因，Thor再三勸說自己不會因為他的肚子多了一條疤就不愛他，但Loki不要就是不要。

連剛生下女兒沒幾個月的Bucky擔憂的半死，他永遠都是這麼的自虐，「你你你你…你撐著，一個小時過了，我去給你叫護士看看幾指了…」

自己生產時不覺得恐怖，但Bucky一看見Loki那幅失去血色的臉和打滿點滴的手就覺得害怕，他牽著Steven的手在病房的不遠處找到了那位護理師，而對方拿著測量尺，準備替即將臨盆的Omega檢測。

聽見護士說可以進產房時，Loki除了高興以外沒有別的，他只想快點把肚子裡的兩個孩子卸下，這樣他就不痛了。

準備好水產室的護士將即將臨盆的孕夫帶進生產室，比起經歷過一胎而冷靜的Loki，對於第一次面對丈夫生產的Thor來說，接下來的畫面衝擊可說是震撼彈。

跟著Omega進入產室的Thor牽著他冰冷的手，不停的說：「嘿…別怕…我…我這次會在你身邊…」

臨盆中的Loki游刃有餘的哼笑，聽他那抖的像搖搖椅一樣的嗓音，看他是自己陪他還比較說的過去，但過沒幾秒，Loki只能鐵青著臉、緊抓著牽著自己的大手，吃力的叫喚。

「好…痛！」哪怕水產已經降低生產對孕夫的衝擊，也能減少疼痛、分散注意力及使肌肉放鬆，但身下傳來的撕裂感還是讓Omega忍不住飆出淚水。

Omega現在終於知道為什麼生Modi的時候自己幾乎感覺不到疼痛，因為他狠狠的撞上電線桿、產道撕裂傷、失血、頭暈又心心念念可能會死亡的Alpha，太多東西能分散自己的注意力。

導致Loki對於生Modi時幾乎沒什麼印象…想到這Omega突然覺得自己有點過分忽略他的大兒子。

在腹部無數次施力推擠後，昏昏沉沉的Omega終於聽見醫生及護士小姐說：「孩子的頭出來了！再一次、用力！」

尊崇醫生的指示，Loki努力的使力，小小的胎兒順著血液及羊水滑出產道，在水中被護士安全的接入手中。

剛出生的嬰兒不會呼吸，無需擔心會被水嗆到的風險，Thor選擇水產是因為Loki曾經血崩，而水產能減緩胎兒出生時的衝擊力，保護孕夫的脆弱的腔口。

護士只讓胎兒的頭露出水面，護士細心的清理過鼻腔後，才輕拍了幾下嬰孩的屁股，感受到疼的嬰孩吸了第一口氧氣，放出宏亮的哭聲，「是女兒！Loki，是金色頭髮的小天使！」

無力去想自己的寶貝女兒和心心念念的黑髮胎兒，Omega雖然出血量不多，有足夠的血液撐到第二胎出生，卻還是要與時間賽跑。

第一個胎兒容易將胎盤帶出，Loki必須在胎盤滑出腔口前將他的第三個孩子生下來，Thor在一旁看得面目蒼白，好比現在正在出力生子的人是他自己。

大口喘著氣，有些脫力的Omega任由醫生重壓自己的腹部，足月的胎兒在孕袋裡拳打腳踢，看著些微變形的肚子，Loki終於壓抑不住淚水，「…好…痛…！嗚嗯…好痛！」

浸泡在水中的Omega哭哭啼啼，被薄汗打濕的鬢腳垂在額角，讓他顯的更加狼狽，Thor知道他家的小朋友怕疼又愛美，無法替Loki分擔疼痛，他至少能將對方的頭髮撥好，「加油！Loki，我們的女兒出來了，就差一點了，加油！」

接受一個親吻的小母鹿點了點頭，再次用力的將孩子產出，反覆了數次，孩子頭終於頂上了腔口，「看到頭了，先生，幫我分散你丈夫的注意力，我要再壓一次腹腔。」

「Loki，看我。」

當朦朦朧朧的翠綠看向自己時，Thor直接在醫生及護士面前舌吻了自己的Omega，原本還想喊疼的聲音全被吞回腹部，不小心嗑破Thor的嘴唇，這是這場生產中Loki聞到的第一道血腥味。

折騰了將近一個小時，Thorson家的小兒子終於在醫生的重壓及父親的施力下探出頭並無阻力的滑入水中。

癱軟成泥的產夫終於能放下無力的雙腿，酸脹的腔口紅腫的不成人樣，有些撕裂的穴口還是需要縫合，因此，Thor在將人抱上手術台後才為自己的孩子們剪掉臍帶。

拿著剪刀手不停的顫抖，另一隻手捧著孩子們泛著粉紫色的臍帶，在護士的指引下，Alpha父親為他的孩子剪斷了連結父體長達十個月的牽線。

剪去臍帶時，Thor的指尖沾到了一點血液，那是Loki的血也是孩子們的，將一些胡思亂想的思想甩出腦袋，接過被白布包裹起來的雙胞胎，將他們抱給結束完縫合手術的Omega。

「喔…原來剛出生的嬰兒長得這麼像…」將後面的三個字吞回肚子裡，兩個皺巴巴的小外星人趴在父親的懷裡，慢慢地睜開了雙眼。

兩個新生兒瞇著翠綠的瞳孔，一副快睡著的摸樣，這對異卵雙胞胎分別帶著Alpha及Omega的基因，小麥髮色的女兒及墨黑髮色的兒子，挺翹的鼻尖遺傳他們的Omega父親，豐厚的嘴唇則遺傳另一外。

不過，大體上還是最像Loki。

護士小姐接過Omega懷著的雙胞胎，替他們秤量體重，只有兩千克過一點的兩個營養不良小竹竿，需要住保溫箱觀察幾個禮拜，但往好處想──

他們的器官發展的比哥哥好太多太多，他們不太會像Modi一樣喝一點奶就吐，需要觀察支氣管及肺部的發育，只是需要補足無法吸收進體內的養分。

被轉移到普通病房的Loki疲憊的昏睡了過去，留在嬰兒病房的親友們悄悄的圍繞在保溫箱前的玻璃，逗弄不停吐著奶泡泡的雙胞胎。

「Modi，你看，這是你的弟弟跟妹妹。」抱著一歲七個月的長孫，Frigga忍不住的馬上替Modi介紹自己的新弟妹，「你看他們多可愛！」

覺得自己受到的關愛有所減少的小嬰孩不滿意的將頭塞進奶奶的臂懷中，還不停的搖頭，他不想看見突然冒出來的兩個陌生人。

過了幾秒後，乾卻直接哭著大喊：「Papa！…Daddy！」

感受到孫子的排斥，Frigga和Odin有些擔心的皺起眉頭，「哎呀呀…我的寶貝看起來不怎麼喜歡雙胞胎…」

「把他交給我吧，媽媽，我帶他出去走走。」接過小哭包，Thor除了頭大以外還是頭大，如果這時候Omega是清醒的，那他會怎麼處理？

想破頭也想不出辦法，Thor只好先將哭鬧的大兒子哄好，以免吵醒熟睡的Loki。

將黏人的兒子帶出病房，Modi依舊將小臉埋在自己的頭髮裡，「嘿！Modi，看我，看看Daddy。」

藍色的大眼睛慢慢的探出髮絲，面對長得跟自己如同一個模子印出來的兒子，Thor能感受到他有多討厭雙胞胎，但那也不能怪他，為了工作，自己及Loki的確是有些忽略了Modi，更別說得知有了雙胞胎後。

只不過到了孕期後期，Loki常常因為腰酸而退出廚房在客廳休息，跟Modi的互動才漸漸增多，原本有點孤僻的大兒子也才變回黏人的天使。

「你不喜歡你的弟弟跟妹妹嗎？」金髮Alpha盡量放軟自己低沉的嗓音，就怕讓敏感的兒子誤認自己在生氣，哭花臉蛋的Modi抓著父親的頭髮點了點頭，「那你喜歡Papa嗎？」

「…Like…」奶聲奶氣的娃娃音小聲的傳進Thor耳裡，「Daddy Like，too。」

Modi長得像Alpha父親，個性卻像五歲前的Omega，雖然Loki不承認自己曾經軟的像糰棉花糖，但有了Modi當比照，Thor能感覺到Loki有那麼一絲絲個性像兒子。

多麼可愛的一個小娃兒，但作為三個孩子的父親，Thor還是得想辦法讓大兒子喜歡剛出生的弟弟妹妹。

Alpha知道，如果讓Omega知道自己這樣教兒子，一定會被大力捶死，但他讀的是醫學而不是教育學，他只能用最爛、最直接的方式教育自己的孩子。

「Modi，你知道Papa和Daddy的名字叫什麼嗎？」

小男嬰動了動頭腦，疑惑的歪著頭，那表情就跟Omega一樣可愛，「嗦爾？Loki？」

Alpha苦笑了聲，自己名字的捲舌音對一個一歲的孩子來說實在太困難，啄吻一下兒子像糯米糰子般的臉頰，「那你知道弟弟妹妹叫什麼名字嗎？」

Modi搖搖頭表示不知道也不想知道，小男孩當然不知道，因為他們才剛出身，名字什麼的根本還沒決定。

「那你幫Papa和Daddy一個忙好嗎？」Thor從褲子口袋拿出一張對折兩次的白紙，上頭寫了幾個兩人預先想好、卻還沒決定的名字清單，「幫弟弟妹妹選個適合他們的名字。」

Modi搖搖小腦袋瓜說：「叫弟弟、妹妹，就好。」

「別這樣，你不能以後都喊“Hi！Brother我討厭你”，因為他們以後長大也會叫你Brother。」將攤開的清單塞進Modi的小手，「作為區別，幫他們選名字吧，好嗎？」

小男嬰還是搖搖頭，再次碰壁的Alpha只好拿出最後的殺手鐧。

重新托好兒子的屁股，Thor在Modi的小耳朵輕輕的話：「別這樣，就當Papa的忙，你幫他選兩個好聽的名字，他就有更多時間陪你。」

聽見關鍵字的小男嬰這回就不像前兩次的厭惡，反而是高興的舉起小手喊：「我要Papa陪！」

「真是個乖孩子！」親了一口大兒子的臉頰，Thor面帶面帶微笑的從新回到了病房，此時此刻的Omega正沉靜在美夢裡，像個孩子睡覺般幸福的抿著嘴。

Alpha和Omega在蜜月旅行時就想好了許多名字，因為沒有特別詢問孩子的性別，他們只好男孩女孩都各想了三個以防萬一。

「弟弟可以叫Magni、Nir、Vali或Narfi，妹妹可以叫Hel、Thrud、Magni或Jormungandr。」將Modi抱到已經熟睡的雙胞胎面前，一一的將名字唸了出來，「好了，各選一個吧～Dear。」

Modi睜大著雙眼，看著已經睡著的兩糰陌生肉球，要求Daddy在說一次名字後，指著跟自己一樣是金色捲髮的妹妹說：「Thrud！」

至於弟弟…

Frigga看著一臉滿足睡臉的小孫子看，在想想精疲力盡正在抿嘴的小媳夫，「啊啦啦，這樣沒問題嗎？」

「…當然有問題…Loki一定會氣死。」Bucky坐在離保溫箱最近的椅子上，看著睡到流了滿嘴口水的雙胞胎，他們的小手還緊握在一塊，「想個辦法吧，Odinson，不然你可會被唸到慘兮兮。」

「沒關係，我想好我的秘密武器了。」

傍晚九點清醒的Omega嘴角肌肉有些抽蓄，他看著將頭頂遞給自己要求摸摸的大兒子，再看看Alpha手裡抱著剛喝完奶的黑髮男嬰，嘴角的假笑使他抽筋。

「所以你就讓我們的小兒子也叫Fenrir？」雖然Fenrir也是自己的寶貝，但…那可是他家小貓的名字，「沒人這樣…唔…算了…」

看著兒子閃亮亮的眼睛，Loki實在不忍大罵“沒人這樣取名字的”。

Thor也是百般無奈，大兒子知道弟弟是一頭黑髮又是翠綠瞳孔，沒多想就將他跟愛撒嬌的小貓視為一物，如果以後小Fenrir討厭哥哥，他們兩可能會打成一團灰…

「別怪我，我拿Modi沒辦法，因為他遺傳到你的倔強，Dear。」想著死都不肯讓名字的大兒子，讓他想起鬧起彆扭的Omega，「你該看看，真的很像。」

被Omega狠瞪了一眼，Thor只能連忙道歉，安撫這隻剛生產完、還有些信息素失調的小黑貓，「往好的方面想，至少Modi不討厭Thrud跟Fenrir了。」

Modi高興的點點頭，掛著可愛貓嘴的孩子笑的陽光燦爛。

選完名字每個大人都誇獎自己是個好哥哥、會幫弟弟妹妹取名字，雖然不知道哥哥到底是什麼，但對於一個想要被關注的孩子來說，他已經得到了自己想要的東西。

而且還是從他的弟弟妹妹身上得到的，所有Modi決定喜歡他們，不討厭了。

「我可沒說行。」

看著兒子垮了一張可愛的臉蛋，Loki將他的臉頰肉捧在手掌中，親了一下軟嫩的額頭，「Modi，那是小貓的名字，弟弟就叫Ferirs吧，不然給小貓改名他就太可憐了不是嗎？」

Modi點了點頭，對一個一歲半的孩子來說，尾巴有沒有加S他們根本分辨不出來，取名的鬧劇也因此告一段落。

再次誇獎了兒子一番，Loki才叫Modi先跟爺爺奶奶回家，因為醫院沒有足夠的家長休息室，所以只能讓一位病人家屬留下來過夜，最後留下的必然是Thor，其餘的人都在Omega清醒後就陸陸續續的離開了。

當病房只剩下兩人後，Thor果斷的拉上四周的布簾，將Omega壓回病床與之相吻，故作鎮定的Alpha還沒從震撼彈中走出來，看見Loki毫無血色又蒼白的臉時…

Thor擔心到心臟險些炸裂。

「不哭不哭，要不要我給你個杯子，看看你現在有多濕？大哭包。」還有些記恨的Loki笑的奸詐，抓過置物架上的玻璃杯，將它抵在Alpha的眼角收集眼淚，就像他曾經拿臉盆收集自己的分泌物一樣。

只是沒那麼變態。

「…你這次也睡好久…將近一整天…嗝…」打了個哭嗝，Thor將自己的臉埋進Loki豐滿的胸部裡，一道悶悶的低沉嗓音在哽咽聲後慢慢傳出，「畫面太震撼…臉色太難看…安慰我，我可能被嚇到了…」

「我可以給你一個奶嘴。」Omega不知道從哪裡變出一個白色的嬰兒奶嘴，將它塞進哭成糰的Alpha嘴裡，「吸一吸、睡個覺就沒事了。」

「我不是Modi也不是雙胞胎。」吐掉讓自己羞恥感暴漲的嬰兒用品，抓著丈夫的雙手、吸取對方身上淡淡的奶香，他渴望更多Omega好好活著的任何事物，「我需要你的信息素，Loki。」

皺起眉頭，Alpha想從Omega身上索取信息素只能三個突進，做愛、咬後頸以及血液，第一個是不可能的，除非Thor想讓自己痛苦死個上百萬回，而且──

「Thor，我現在不想被你咬，我已經受傷了。」停頓了幾秒鐘，Omega狠心的將Alpha趕離自己的病床，委屈巴巴的大狗垂下尾巴，覺得自己快心悸了，突然…

「在我反悔前，快進來。」掀開棉被的Loki將一副快病死的Alpha拉進懷裡，藍色的大海看著眼前的景象有些懵神，屬於黑髮Omega的纖細手指正脫著病號服的鈕釦。

「Loki…」

「別出聲，也不準看我的肚子。」脫去四顆鈕釦，白皙的胸膛及豐滿的乳肉若隱若現，「在護士巡房前你還有十五分鐘可以…嘿！」

那雙自己在熟悉不過的手不聽話的摸上自己的腰肢，還一路滑到乳肉下方搓揉了幾下，Loki一氣之下打了Alpha的頭，但隔了一層棉被Thor根本感覺不到疼痛，「別得寸進尺！這裡可是醫院！」

「可是…只有十五分…」這麼短的時間怎麼夠？

Omega冷了一張漂亮的臉蛋，將五指手指探入棉被，「再吵，就滾，給你五秒放手，五、四…嗯…」

收緊脖子及肩膀的肌肉，吸吮乳房的力道有些不同讓Loki有些不適應，特別是不停搔著南半球的金毛鬍子。

咬著被子阻止快要外洩嗚咽，哪怕自己被送的單人病房也不允許自己發出任何喘息，因為那只會讓身上的巨嬰更加得寸進尺。

「你能不能…別一直搓它？」

就像貓科動物一樣踏著奶，從奶水吸收到信息素的金髮Alpha搖著頭，讓自己含的更深並用舌頭舔舐紅粒、用貝齒啃咬乳暈，受到刺激的Omega忍不住的叫出聲、抱進那顆毛絨絨的腦袋。

溫溫熱熱的奶水有些像豆奶，金髮Alpha絕對已經脫離睡前喝奶、幫助睡眠的年紀，但被各種視覺及體驗轟炸大腦、假鎮定後，心臟沒比Omega堅強的Alpha真的需要來至他愛人的安撫。

為了新生兒，產後的Omega會自帶據有安撫效能的信息素，而接收到足量的信息素後，即將滿三十一歲的大男孩就叼著丈夫的紅粒昏睡在病床裡。

「Thor？」搖了一下巴在自己身上的巨大袋熊，對方卻毫無動靜…

看了一下牆上的時鐘，Omega還有六分鐘的時間穿好病服、將睡著的Alpha拉上床、假睡，讓即將巡房的護士以為他們只是對感情極好的夫夫。

「晚安，Big guy。」

三天後，整理好行李的Loki伸了一個懶腰，再左右拉拉僵硬的筋骨，覺得自己老了好幾歲的Omega等等就要去跑住家社區，存錢不再是Loki的第一願望，現在對它最重要第一件事是──

“減肥”跟“消疤”！

「現在這樣不也挺好的嘛！」等候紅綠燈的Alpha笑嘻嘻的捏了一把Omega像糯米糰一樣柔軟的臉頰，「跟Modi還有雙胞胎一樣。」

「Papa！我也要！」坐在安全坐椅上的Modi伸出短短的手在空中一張一合，抱著雙胞胎的Omega嘴角抽蓄，如果有多出來的手，他一定要把Thor的臉頰肉扭下兩塊拿去香煎！

「真是感謝你激勵我！」原本想咬下那指欠扁的手指卻撲了個空，嘖了聲，「我不將那十四公斤減下來，我就跟你冠夫姓！」

「你確定？」Alpha瞄了一眼開始鬧脾氣的Omega，「你回家後會後悔的。」

「才不會。」

信誓旦旦的Omega回家後真的後悔了，三個大大的雪白蛋糕被冷藏在冰箱裡，偷吃了一口，Loki更後悔了…

雖然長的不是很好看，像是把烤焦的部分切掉一樣，東缺一塊西缺一塊的；奶油也塗的爛爛的，像小孩子的胡亂塗鴉，但…

這確實是小時候的味道。

「味道如何？這次夠接近了嗎？」站在Loki身後的Thor探著頭，觀察丈夫的反應，「奶油是Modi塗的喔！」

Modi像個小跟屁蟲，抓著Daddy的褲管也探出毛茸茸的小腦袋，重複說：「接近了嗎？接近了嗎？」

吸了下鼻子，摸完大兒子的軟髮後頭也不回的走出廚房將自己關進寢室，再次下樓的Omega已經做好出門健走的準備，炸毛的小貓用指尖指著坐在沙發看電影配爆米花的Alpha，「三個大蛋糕也阻止不了我減肥！」

“啪”一聲，門被狠狠的大力關上，吃下手裡扒著的爆米花，Alpha快樂的哼著歌、摸著熟睡在自己大腿上小奶油貓，他知道，這次的蛋糕成功擄獲了挑嘴的甜心。

畢竟，有誰人能抵擋得了雙倍的愛？

END


End file.
